Better
by just-jori-nd-stuff
Summary: Jade is a badass lesbian that gets what she wants. And when a certain hot student teacher arrives at Jade's classroom; she knows she has to have that.
1. Chapter 1

**Better**

**A/N I just really wanted to write this. I didn't proof read cuz I'm lazy. So if someone wants to do that for me just let me know in the reviews or something. Cuz I'm still a noob at this. Anyways this probably be a short stroy or maybe more idk yet. but review to tell what you thought of it and what you want to happen and what not. And tell me what to make it better**

"GET UP SCHOOL STARTS AT 8!"

What the hell? Why is he still banging on my door.

"OK! STOP BANGING ON MY DAMN DOOR"  
>God dads. Well if I can even call him that. He's pretty distant most of the time and doesn't even act like he cares about me. The banging stops. I look at my closed door and hear him saying something about how he is going to work overtime and genus going to be home late. Like that's new. He's comes home at 11:00 o'clock everyday. I don't know why he tells me. I hear his fading foot steps and then the slam of the front door.<p>

I sigh and look to my right. 7:06. Good I have a enough time to get ready. It's not like I want to though. God anything would be better than going to that hellhole. Man school sucks. I'm am beyond happy that this is my last year.

I get up from my bed and strip off my shirts and tank top. I look at myself in my full length mirror and DAMN. I just can't get over how hot I am. I mean, I don't mean to sound cocky but I am one sexy beast. My black hair is all kinds if fucked up though. I'm probably going to curl that later. I walk over to my closet and pull out my black jeans. I then pick out my shirt that had two fingers positioned in a way that looks like its about to fuck a pussy and below that it says "guaranteed pleasure" and yes before you ask I am a lesbian. Always was and always will be.

Now don't get me wrong I had a boyfriend before, like when I was in 8th grade. I didn't know if I liked boys or not because I was always looking at girls. My friend Beck had the same problem but with guys. So we decided to go out and things were going great until we had to kiss. And that's when we both figured out that we were gay. We still remained friends after though, hell, we're actually best friends he knows me better than anyone.

Speaking of Beck, I look down to my vibrating phone that says a text from Beck.

BECK: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IT'S 7:50! THE WARNING BELL RINGS IN FIVE MINUTES.

Shit! It's already that late. I run out the door and grab my car keys. I hop in and throw tr gear to drive without letting my cat warm up. I only live about 10 minutes away for the school but maybe if I speed I can get there in 5 minutes.

I see the school and look at the time. Fuck yes 7:54. I drive around the Parking lot looking for a damn place to park. Ugh. Might as well park In the back since all the close ones are taken.

I speed walk my way to the building and go to the black box, where they are handing out the schedules. Yes no line. I hear the bell ring but it's just the warning bell the real one is at 8.

"West. Jade West senior." I watch her as she shuffles through the files. I start tapping my boots and cross my arms.

"Aww here we go Jade West." she expands the paper out.i snatch it and turn around walking the way I came in.

Ok so first period... MRS. DOE! God dammit I hate that old hag. I had her last year and I failed. I mean it's not my fault, I fucking hate math! Especially algebra 2, what business does letters and numbers have being together! And who needs to know how to graph!

I sigh as I reach her door and turn the handle as the final bell rings. Eww gross the only seat left is the one way in the front row by the teachers desk.

"Aww. Jade, already late on your first day. I hope this won't be a repeat of last year"

Great she just had to fucking say that. Now the whole class knows I'm the dumbass that fails this class last year. I look around at all the fucking sophomores and juniors. Damn am I the only senior in this class?

"Yeah whatever. I came on the bell so I'm not technically late." I smirk as I slide into my desk.  
>She gives me a glare and the starts talking in that nasally voice of hers.<p>

I put my head down and try to drown her out but it's to no avail. I can still here that damn voice.

"Ok class. So I know this is your first day to be back in school and everything. But I am not going to be your teacher for this class.

My head shoots up and I stare at her waiting for the reason why this miracle was bestowed upon me.

She looks around the class and says, "My student teacher Miss Tori Vega will be teaching my first period class." she extands her arm to the direction of this Tori Vega and my heart stopped.

There standing in her black skirt, white buttoned blouse, black heels was miss Tori Vega. She waved to the class and the class murttered back a good morning Miss Vega.

I looked down to her legs. Her fine carmel, toned legs that would look great around my waist. I move my eyes up to her ass and I can feel myself getting hot. That definitainley has to be the finniest ass I've ever seen. I tear my eyes away from her gorgeous behind as her body starts to turn towards the front of the class. I hear the door shut but I pay no mind to it as my eyes start to wonder up her waist then boobs past her neck and into her eyes.

Shit! I sit frozen in my seat. She just caught me staring at her, well more like ogling. I see her lips turn up a little bit as she gives me a small smile. I turn my head quickly to the left to avoid eye contact and start to look outside. I hear her clear her throat and begin to speak.  
>"Well as you guys heard from Mrs. Doe, I am going to be your teacher for this period. and since it's the first day and everything. How bout we get to know each other. Who wants to ask me a question first?"<p>

Some guy in the middle of the classroom raises his hand and asks, "How old are you?" What a dumbass; doesn't he know your NEVER supposed to ask a girl that.

She doesn't seem to take offense because she answers 23 and still has a smile on her face. Man why is she so happy? I hope she isn't all peppy all the time because I would absolutely hate that. Another hand goes up, some football jock and she calls in him.

"Are you single? And if you are would you like to get with me? I am 18 and legal." Anger flares up in me and the pencil in my hands snaps. I see her in my pherfurfial vision, she looks at me and then the pencil as I am glaring at the idiot who asked the question.

She clears her throat and says, "Let's keep the questions appropriate and no, you are defiantly not my type." the class gives an "Ooh" and I have a smirk on my face.

That's right because she is mine. Well she's not mine yet but she will be. I just want to fuck her. I want to hate-fuck the shit out of her. I hate her for making me want her. Usually guys and girls are the one drooling after me. But her, this Tori Vega, just happened to be my student teacher. And so just happened to be fucking hot and catch my eye. So I'm not going to let this opportunity pass by.

I watch her as she turns around and grabs papers from her desk, while I have a smirk on my face and all I can think is she better watch out, because it won't be long till she is going to be screaming my name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all the reviews. and to all those people that didn't, wtf! I got like so many story alert and favorites on this. but if you want me to update faster is ussualy depends on the reviews. anyways, to that one reviewer, Lebensender, yeah there going to be at HA. and Im gonna try to keep everybody for the most part the same. And yeah the others will be in here**

"You like who!

"Beck shut up. I never said I liked her. I just said I want to fuck her." God Beck is so stupid. Just wanting to fuck someone doesn't mean you like them right? I mean I don't even know her besides the questions that were asked in class.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that big, bad, Jade West could never like someone huh?" he said in a deep mocking tone. I shot him a glare. "Come on Jade I know you like her."

"Oh really? And how in heavens did you figure that?" I say in a mocking tone right back.

"Well usually girls go up to you and hit on you. And usually you just fuck them. But you never ever as long as I known you wanted to fuck someone. You never go up to girls they always just come to you. And this is the first time I heard you say 'I really want to fuck her' and I'm implying that "fuck" means "like". So I'm guessing you really mean 'I really like her'" he said with a confident smile on his face.

I just looked at him. Is he serious? Did he just really say all that crazy nonsense? "Beck your crazy."

"Why is Beck crazy?" says a sweet voice. Too sweet if you ask me.

I turn in my seat and see Cat and Robbie sit down. Robbie has this nasty looking sandwich that looks like its been days old. Probably got it from the grub truck.

"Crazy... Or right." Beck says still with that damn smile. I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah whatever." I say and then take a bite of my burrito.

"Hey Jade what does your shirt mean?"

I look at Robbie. He can't be serious. Well I guess he can. God sure knows that he won't be getting any pussy any time soon. I see Beck start to laugh and Cat just sitting there with a bright smile on her face.

"Dont worry about it Robbie. You won't have to know in quite some time now" I can hear Beck full out laughing now and Robbie just has a confused look on his face. Haha poor guy that's what you get for carrying a creepy puppet around. You don't get any pussy.

"Hey did you guys see the new student teacher yet?" Cat says with excitement in her tone.

Beck gives me a look "Oh yes. I bet Jade has" Oh my god does he want to get punched!

"Oh yeah. She's so hot" I move my glare to Robbie. He did not just call _my_ teacher hot.

"What?"

I give him a glare. "Nothing. Just keep your eyes to yourself, got that."

"Ok. Sheesh." he raises his hands up in mock surrender. I can see Beck trying to hide his smile in the corner of my eyes.

"Anyways" Cat starts again, "I met her in the hall way and she is so nice! She gave me a piece of gum! And it was soo yummy!"

I give her my 'what the fuck' look. Why would Vega give her a piece of gum. Well I didn't have much time to think on that because Cat changed the topic once again.

"So what's your guys schedule like?"

We all took out our schedules and compared the our classes. Apparently we all had Mr. Sikowits right after lunch so I guess that was good. After that I have boring ass history. And then lastly I had a T.A. class. Fuck yes! I get to end the day off with doing basically nothing. Apparently I'm a T.A. for Cat's class. And that class is A.P. calculus. And I know you're probably like Cats in an A.P. class? And well yeah. The girl is amazing at math, which is weird because she can't even focus on one thing than less than a minute.

The bell rings and that stirs the up the students. We make our way to Mr. Sikowit's class and all I'm thinking of is the many ways I would like to fuck Ms. Vega.

"Yayy math class" Cat says while skipping in front of me. We're walking to our last class of the day and right now I'm just ready to go home. I don't even know how Cat can be so happy about math. I mean it's math. It's confusing, dumb, and completely useless for a script writer like me.

As we walk in to calculus I see Ms. Vega talking to the teacher. I freeze at the door and I can feel my heart start beating faster. What the hell?

"Jade what's wrong?" Cat says with concern in her eyes. I look down to her and shake my head.

"Nothing's wrong. It just felt like my heart was vibrating. It might just be the coffee though."

Cat smiles. "Oh ok then." She then walks off the back of the class to go look for a place to sit. I sigh and then make my way to what'-his-face and Ms. Vega.

"Oh and might you be my new T.A?" says Mr. what's-his-face.

I nod and say, "That's me."

He smiles and says, "Jade correct?" I give him nod. "Great, well I have nothing for you today since it being the first day and oh how rude I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Mr. Jenkins."

RING

"Oh there's the bell. Well, you and Ms. Vega here will be sitting at that long table in the back." he says pointing in the far corner. The opposite side of the room.

What? Ms. Vega! Why is she even here. I move my eyes to her and she gives me a small smile, like she was nervous or something. Do I make her nervous? Because she sure as hell makes me.

Mr. Jenkins nods and goes to the front of the class as Vega and I make our way to the table. It was a table big enough for four, two people on each side. But since we both needed to face the front of the class we both sat on the same sides.

I look at her when we are both seated and then she turns to look at me. This time I don't divert my eyes like I did in first period.

"You're in my first period right? The one that came in late."

I nod slowly and stare into her dark brown eyes. They remind me of coffee and man do I love coffee. I then look down to her lips. Oh shit they're moving. She's been talking and I don't know what she was saying!

"Um, I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
>Smooth Jade real smooth. And what the hell? I just apologized; I never do that. God what's up with this chick. She making feel all weird and now she's got me staring at her like some kind of creeper.<p>

She laughs and says, "No problem. I was just asking if you and Mrs. Doe have some beef? Because she was telling me quite a lot about you."

I groan. What was the old hag telling her. "Was something along the lines of Jade is the worst student ever, she never listens, she's a delinquent, and unteachable." I said in my best nasally Mrs. Doe voice. She laughed. I made Ms. Vega laugh and it was the best sound in the world. I looked at her smiling like an idiot. She calmed down and then shook her head, "That was an amazing Mrs. Doe impression. And now not all like that. I mean she did go on about how you were unteachable and how I should not even bother trying to teach you because you don't care."

I looked down. Great now she now even going deal with me. I feel fingers under my chin pushing them lightly up. I move my head up and look at her eyes. She's so close to me and she has a smile on her beautiful face

"Hey, I'm not going to give up on you. I saw your other grades, it just seems like math is your only problem. I'll be here to help and we'll get through it together." I smile a little. She's already my favorite teacher and she hasn't even taught me anything yet.

I nod and say, "Ok. Thanks."

"No problem, that's what my job is, to help students"

Aw that actually hurt a little. She just called me a student. Which I am but I actually thought she was referring to just me when she said she would help me not the whole fucking student body.

I sighed and moved back a little. "So why are you here? I mean why are you in Mr. Jenkins class and not teaching?"

"Oh, I have to watch teachers teach so I learn how to do it myself."

I smirk "Well you haven't been doing a good job. You've been talking to me the whole time."

She looks at the clock and sees that there is only 2 minutes left till school ends. She looks back at me and shrugs, "Oh well. You're interesting to talk too and besides there's nine months for me to learn how to do it."

My hearts doing that weird, fast beating thing again. She thinks I'm interesting; well that's a start. The bell rings and I watch her get up.

"Try not to be late tomorrow ok?" she gives me a wink and then turns around walks out the door.

Oh heart please don't do that weird beating thing. It doesn't listen because it starts doing it twice as fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yaay another update. I should be doing my HW right now but oh well. Anyways before you read this chapter you should listen to the song Ass(Dance) by Big Sean. It's in this chapter and you would understand better when Jade raps it a little bit. Soo review and tell me what you think :)**

It's Friday now, the first week of high school is almost over. And I gotta say it hasn't been sucking. I guess senior year really is the best year of high school. Well that might be because of a certain brunette. I swear this chick something else. This whole week, when ever she looks at me, my heart stops. When she talks to me, my throat gets all dry. I also get nervous as fuck, like I don't want to do something dumb in front of her.

The fuck is this shit! I usually don't care what I do in front of anybody. If I offend someone then good I could care less, but her. She's is something entirely different. I think it's because I just really want to fuck her… bad. Like really fucking bad. I bet I could make her feel so much pleasure. But that's only gonna happen if she lets me. Or if I handcuffed her to the bed. Oh that would be a sight to see, Ms. Vega bare, spread open, sweating, begging me to fuck her.

Oh ok this is really not the time to get all hot and bothered. I mean I'm driving for fuck sakes. I just need to focus on driving and not crash. I wonder what she would sound like moaning my name? Mmm I bet she's rough in bed. I read on the computer one time, that teachers like it rough.

Ok what the hell is wrong with me. See this is what has been happening throughout the whole week. Maybe I just need to get laid. Get my mind off Ms. Vega. Ha! Yeah right, like anyone can match her beauty.

God damn it! I hate her! I hate her for making me want her so bad. And for making me think about her for every waking second of my life. Wait scratch that she's even in my dreams. Always there with that flawless smile and shining eyes.

Oh finally school. I never thought I'd be so happy to be here. Maybe I can get my mind off of her for at least a few minutes before school starts.

I get out of the car and lock it. I get my iPod and plug my headphones into my ears.

I start to walk into school with hard rock blasting in my ears. Oh yes Hollywood Undead how I love this band. I make my way over to my scissor covered locker and start putting in my combo. I feel a tap on to my shoulder and I turn around.

There is Cat bouncing in her spot with a big smile on her face. I take out one of my earplugs and look at her. She's still bouncing in her spot and doesn't even say anything. I sigh, "Why'd you tap me Cat? You know I don't like it when people interrupt me when I'm listening to my music."

If she smiles any bigger I swear her face will crack. "Sleep over tonight at my house!"

"What? Why?" I say a little bit annoyed.

She gives me those puppy dog eyes and says, "Because my parents are taking my brother to San Diego for something and I don't wanna be home alone for the whole weekend."

I sigh. "Ok fine bu-"

"Yayy!" She wraps me in a death grip and squeezes the air out of me. Damn Cat's strong.

_Ring_

She lets go. And there is that big smile again.  
>"Ok bye Jade. See you at lunch" and then she turns around and starts skipping in a different direction.<p>

I shake my head look back into my locker. I grab my math book and turn around. I see Sinjin in front of me, a little to close if you ask me.

"Can I get a hug too Jade?"

"Eww get away from me you freak before I punch you in the face." I say with disgust on my face.

I then feel a presence behind me and I got a feeling of who it is.

"Is everything alright here?" I hear Ms. Vega ask.

Yup. I was right. How did I even know it was her? I don't even know what's going on with my body any more.

"Yeah everything is fine Ms. Vega. I was actually just about to make my way to your class." I say while I give her my panty soaking smile.

Yeah I don't know. But Beck said that I have this one certain smile that makes all the girls and boys dazzled. So I used that smile on Ms. Vega and I think it worked because she just kinda stood there for a moment before shaking her head a little and then gave me a smile in return. "Well, in that case we better get going huh?"

I nod and we start our way to B-21. I look at her arms full of papers. I swear those better not be tests.  
><em>Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass stop now make that mother fuckin hammer time...<br>_  
>"Is that your music Jade?" she looks at me with a questioning and amused look. She's a few inches taller than me because she is wearing her heels today.<p>

I look down and feel a blush come onto my face. I didn't know my music was _that_loud. I love this song though. Ever since I heard a couple days ago, it reminded me of her. She has a nice ass.

I cough and then nod my head. I hear chuckle and say, "Well you have good taste in music." I smile and then I hear my part is about to come on.

_I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks  
>I'm looking all good I'm making her wet<br>They pay me respect they pay me in checks  
>And if she look good she pay me in sex<br>Bounce that ass, it's the roundest  
>You the best, you deserve a crown bitch<br>Right on that, ass  
><em>  
>"Jade I didn't know you rap? Is that what your talent is to be at this school?"<p>

Oh shit I said that out loud! I didn't know I was saying it out loud. I though I was saying it in my head.

My face is red now. I can feel how warm it is. "Oh um no. I didn't even realize I was saying it out loud. That was just my part and I just started kind of saying it" I say sheepishly. I hope she's a cool teacher. You know the ones that don't care if you cuss at school and stuff.

She has an amused smile on her face. Oh god could this get any more embarrassing. "Oh I see. Well we should probably start class now" she passes by me and enters the classroom. I follow her and make my way to the front desk the one I sat in on the first day of school. Apparently the seats we sat in that day, are going to be our permanent seats till first semester is over. Which I don't mind. I mean it's a better view for me of Ms. Vega so I'm not complaining.

"Ok class sooo today we have aaaa... Pop Quiz!" you got to be shitting me! I groan and so does the rest of the class. "Oh come on. It's not that bad. I'm sure all of you will do great."

She says as she starts to pass out the papers. How the hell am I going to do great! I haven't been listening to a word she has been saying this whole week. I would probably do better on a quiz that was about her! Because that's all I have been doing during all my first periods; just staring at her and thinking up many dirty fantasies I would love to do with her body.

Like if question 1 was: What is Ms. Vega's bra size?

I'd say 34B because I'm pretty sure that's what it is.

Then if question 2 was like: How long would it take to make Ms. Vega cum?

I'd say not long because I'm sure I can satisfy her and more. She would be screaming my name before I even get 2 fingers deep an-

"Jade are you ok?"

No but I bet I would be more than ok if your head was between my thighs. Ok Jade stop it. I clear my head in the lust fog it was in. She's asking you a question just answer.

"Oh yeah. I'm good I just zoned out a bit." I say giving her a small smile.

"Alright. Well good luck on the quiz." I nod and she turns around and walks back to her desk. I watch that ass go and give out a loud sigh.

I look down at the quiz on my desk and well... I'm fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I like this chapter. It took a while to write but I'm happy with it. Oh, I didn't proof read it though so if there's mistakes just tell me. And this chapter is longer than the others so that a bonus. Reviews would be awesome so tell me what you think.**

I failed it. I failed that quiz bad. I didn't really know any of those questions besides like four. The quiz was 30 questions; I got less than half right! And the whole time I could feel her eyes on me. She was watching me fail the whole time and I feel like shit. Why couldn't she be my teacher in something like English or vocals; where she could watch me excel and be amazing.

I shake my head at least I have Cat's sleepover to look forward to. Wait actually I don't know if I should be excited by that or annoyed. All I want to do right now is go to sleep. This much thinking is not good for me. I need to clear my head and take a deep breath.

"Hey are you ok Jade? You seem tense."

I look over at Beck. Currently we are in history, one class before where I can see Ms. Vega again. God! What the fuck! Why does it always go back to Ms. Vega? Ms. Vega Ms. Vega Ms. Vega Ms. Vega that is all my brain has been on lately. Fuck I need to cut something. I need to cut something bad, right now.

I reach into my bag and pull out my black scissors. I really need to buy new ones. I haven't gone scissor shopping in a while.

As I was about to start cutting up my history notes, I felt a hand on my arm.

I look up and see Beck with a worried expression. I guess I zoned out there because I totally forgot about his questions.

"Jade I'm gonna ask you again. Are you ok?"

I sigh. I don't know what to say. Am I ok? I don't even know what's right and wrong anymore. I feel weird inside and it's a sick, twisted feeling which I hate yet love at the same time. A feeling that comes when ever I'm around Ms. Vega, Hell even when I'm just thinking about her I get that feeling. "Yeah. I think I'm ok." I say with no certainty at all.

He smirks. "Is this about your little crush on you -know-who?" he says in a teasing tone.

Damn this boy. Damn him for knowing me so well. I'm pretty sure Cat is the only other one that knows me like he does.

"It's_ not_ a crush." I say emphasizing not the. "It's just a 'hit it and quit it' thing." I cross my arms; no way this is a crush. I don't crush on anyone. I'm fucking Jade West! People want me, I don't go after people like weak, little puppies.

"Mmmhmm. Sure Jade. Keep telling yourself that. You've been off this whole week. You are zoning out all the time now." he let goes of my arm and pats it twice. "Just face it and move on with your life."

I sigh. And then the bell rings. Beck gets up and kisses my forehead, "Don't work yourself up too much on this Jade." and with that he turns around and leaves the classroom.

I get up and swing my bag over my shoulder.  
>As I make my way out I see Cat waiting for me by the door.<p>

"Hiii Jade!"

"Hey Cat. What flavor gum is that?" I ask as we make our way to the last class of the day.

She chews for a few seconds, probably trying to figure out what it tastes like. "Hot cinnamon!"

"Gimmie a piece." I say with my hand stretched out, waiting for the piece of gum.

She pouts. "I don't have any. I got it from Ms. Vega."

What the hell? Why is she always getting gum from her? "Why are yo-"

Ring!

"Eep! We're late." Cat hurries off to class and I just shake my head and make my way to the Waa-Hoo machine.

What? I'm thirsty and it's just T.A. Besides I could use a few extra minutes before I have to see Ms. Vega again. I pick up my fallen drink from the machine and snap off the top. Mmm I love an ice cold drink.

As I enter the classroom Mr. Jenkins greets me a good afternoon. I reply, "Good afternoon Mr. Jenkins. Is there anything you want me to do today?"

"Nope. They are going to be taking a test today so feel free to do your homework or what not." he says with a smile.

I gotta say I actually like this teacher. He doesn't throw a shit fit if I'm late and he's always nice and chill. I nod my head in response and make my way to the back table where Ms. Vega is sitting. "Hello Jade."

"Hey Ms. Vega." I say as I sit down and drop my bag on the floor.

"Jade, I told you to call me Tori in this class. I'm not really your teacher in here and besides Ms. Vega sounds weird. It sounds old." she makes a face as she says the word old and I can't help but laugh.

"Trust me Tori, you do not look old, you actually look real fine." My eyes go wide. Oh my god what the hell did I just say! Who the hell says fine? Damn I made myself look like a dork.

Or maybe not. I chance a glance at Tori and see that her cheeks are red. Haha I made her blush.

"Thanks Jade. And you're um... real fine yourself." And now it's my turn to blush. "And you're really adorable when you blush too."  
>Oh man I can feel my cheeks getting warmer.<p>

"Uh. Thanks." I say and turn the other way. We're we flirting? I think we were. I mean I complemented her she said something nice back and... Ugh! Why is this so confusing?

I look around the classroom and see Cat's looking at me. She looks as if she's trying not to laugh. 'What' I mouth. She just shakes her head and mouths back 'nothing'

Oh that was totally not 'nothing'. She was laughing at something. I'll just have to ask her later. Oh! That reminds me, I wanna know why Cat always gets gum from her.

"Hey, how come you always give Cat gum?"  
>She looks up from her papers and shrugs her shoulders.<p>

"I don't know. She's a sweet kid and she asks for gum so I give her a piece." I nod my head. I guess that makes sense.

I look down at her papers and see that's she's grading the quizzes. I wince, I really hope she hasn't graded my quiz yet.

She follows my gaze and I ask, "Have you graded my quiz yet?" She nods her head yes. Damn it! "I did bad huh?" she nods again. I sigh.

"You want me to help you right now? Since you're not doing anything for this period and I can finish these quizzes at home, how about I give you some extra help." she has a big, hopeful smile on her face and I really don't want to but I can't say no to that smile.

"Ok fine" I groan out as I bend down to get my pencil from my bag.

She smiles, "Alright well let's start with the first one you missed." I look at my quiz and see that I got 10/30. Well that's better than I expected. "Ok sooo..." I watch as she scoots her chair closer to me. I can actually feel the heat coming off her skin. That's how close we are. And she smells really good too. Woah, what is that, vanilla? I love vanilla. "Problem 2 says..." she has a smooth voice too. Like silk. I could listen to that voice forever. "Jade did you hear me?"

I shake my head, trying to clear that scent that clouding up my head. God I feel like I'm surrounded in it and I love it. Is it weird that wanna lick her skin to see if she taste like vanilla too.

"Jade are you ok?" I look at her

'Yeah everything's fine. It's just there's this teacher that I would just love to fuck but I don't even know if she swings that way. Oh and this person so happens to make me feel things that I never felt before and it's freaking me out. Did I mention that this person is you, because it is. And you are sitting about six inches away from me and all I want to do is grab your face and kiss you 'till your breathless. Then lay you on the table and fuck you senseless. But other than that; then yeah everything is dandy.' I smile to myself. Yeah I wish I could say that. "Everything's fine. I just been zoning out a lot lately."

She places her hand on my upper arm, "Are you sure? You can talk to me is something's bothering you."

I shake my head, "No I'm fine. It's just some stuff I'm going through right now. Nothing big."

She nods her head and removes her hand. I immediately miss her touch. God, I'm so pathetic now and I haven't even known her for a full week. "Alright well I'm here if you need me." She says with that smile again.

I nod and give her a smile in return. She then places the quiz between us again and points at number 2. "Ok as I was saying before, question 2 is asking for you to factor the terms." She looks at me to see if I know what that means. I nod my head. I get that part but why the hell is there an i in the equations. Might as well make this little tutor session useful and get my question answered.

"Alright" I start. "But why is there an i in the equation?"

"The i represents a negative integer in a square root symbol. You can't factor a negative number so instead of putting a minus sign in front of it; you put an i after the factors."

I look at her like she just spoke fucking Chinese. What the hell is she saying? "Umm…"

She smiles, "Here let me show you." She reaches over and grabs my pencil from my hand. Ussually I hate it when people take my shit without my permission. But she's an exception.

"Ok so square root negative fifty. You can take out 5 and a 10. then that 10 turns into a 5 and a 2. That results into two 5's and one 2. So the 5's turn into a real number 5. So the answer would be 5i square root 2 because the negative goes with the real number." I watch her hands fly over the page with perfect print. And I think I actually get it. "You want to give the next one a try?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes, and holds out the pencil towards me.

I take a deep breath and sigh, "Alright. I'll try." She gives me the next problem I missed and its square root negative thirty six. I work on it for about two minutes. I get the answer in the first minute but I double check to see if I actually did it right. I move away from the paper so she could see if I did it right.

She's beaming now. That smile looks brightest I've ever seen it. And I made it appear on her face. "That's correct Jade! Good Job! Try number 10 now."

I look at number 10 and see that's it waaayy longer than the first two we did. I look at the problem for about a minute. It's still the same concept, it has the i and square roots. But this has like four problem combined into one.

I factor all the square root negative numbers but what do I do now? Do I add them together with the other factors. Do the i's combine together and change to positive? URGH! I feel the pencil in my hand snap.

"Woooaaah there tiger, calm down." I feel her hand on top of mine. Half the pencil in my hand and the other on the floor and now her hand is trying to get the other half of the pencil out of my death grip. She succeeds because I open my hands and the broken pencil falls out. "You don't need to get mad Jade. I'll help you. Come in at lunch on Monday because the bells about to ring in a minute."

I look up at the clock and see that she's right. I look over at the students and see that most of them are done. Cat seems to be talking to Mr. Jenkins about something so I move my gaze back to Ms. Vega. "Alright. I'll come in at lunch."

Ring!

I feel a hand grab my hand in a vice grip. "Come on Jade lets gooo!" I look down at Cat and she has dragged me half way out of the classroom already. I look back at Ms. Vega and she gives me a wave goodbye. I lift up my hand and wave back while Cat is still dragging me. "Jaaaade this weekend is going to be so much fun!"

It better be. I need a break from _Tori _and get my head cleared.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm lovin' all the love that this story is getting:) So you keep it coming with the reviews and I'll keep it coming with the chapters. **

"Caaaat is the popcorn almost done?" I'm here on Cat's bed waiting for her to get back, so we can start watching the movie. And what movie may you ask, well it's 'Bad Teacher'. I got to pick the movie since I told Cat that I'm not watching kids cartoon movies anymore.

"Yup. Here ya go." she puts the bowl on my lap and then grabs the remote starting the movie. We were about half way through when I felt Cat staring at me.

"What?" Like seriously I could feel her watching me for 5 minutes now.

She jumps, probably not expecting me to call her out on her staring at me. I watch her as she fiddles with the blanket spread across on us. I roll my eyes and lower the volume on the movie. "Cat? What's wrong? Why were you staring at me?" I ask gently. I don't want her to be all nervous or anything.

She looks up at me with those big doe eyes, "You'll get mad if I tell you."

I sigh. "I promise I won't get mad."

"Pinkie swear?" She has her pinkie already extended out, waiting for me to lock it with hers.

"You can't be serious." I say with my pinkie already around hers. A big smile makes itself on her face when she looks at our joined pinkies but when she looks back at me; her she gets all nervous again.

She takes a deep breath. "Ok...Jade I know who you like." My eyes widen. What the fuck is she talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Our pinkies are still locked together and Cats puts her hands on them trying to keep them together.

"You promised you won't get mad."

"I'm not mad! Just answer the question."

"But you cussed." She points out a matter-of-factly.

"Ok fine. I'm sorry. Now tell me why and who do you think I like." I say as I break our pinkies and cross my arms.

She looks more nervous than before and whispers something I can't hear.

"Cat I swear if you don't spea-"

"Ms. Vega! You like Ms. Vega." I sat there frozen. How can she possibly know I like Ms. Vega? And why does she think that? First Beck and now her. I look at Cat and see that she pulled the blanket all the way up to her face. Only her eyes are showing. Watching me apprehensively as if I'm about to attack her at any minute.

Ok I need to calm down. I need to play it cool. "Yeah I like her. She's a great teacher." I say with a blank expression on my face.

Cat shakes her head, "Nooo. You _like-like_her Jade."

"I do not! What makes you think that I do?" I say as I get up from the bed and start pacing. Two people now think I like her. Why though? Do I stare at her too much? Do I talk about her a lot? I don't think I do. Oh my god how many other people think I like her?

"Jade. It's ok."

I stop pacing and look at Cat. "What?"

She sighs and moves the blanket from her face. "I said it's ok to like someone. I know you haven't been the same since your mom and everything. But it's ok to feel this way Jade." She gets up and touches my arms. "I see the way you look at her. And the way you were smiling with her in 7th period today. I've never seen you so happy. And oh my god! The way you blushed Jade. Eeeee that was so adorable." Cat said squeezing my left arm with both of her hands and jumping up and down as she was gushing about my blushing.

I take it all in. Everything Cat was saying and everything Beck had said. This wasn't the first time Cat got all serious and talked like that well beside that blushing comment. But when she does talk like this it's usually about something important.

"Jade are you ok?"

I look down at Cat and see that her bouncing has stopped. God I feel so confused right now. It's just been a week. And on the first day I was dead set on just fucking her. But then the feelings came. The hollow feelings in my stomach. My mouth going dry. The feel of electricity when we touched. "Cat I'm confused." I say. She rubs my arm in a soothing motion.

"What about Jadey?" I give her glare and she giggles.

"Sorry I forgot you don't like that nick-name." she giggles again and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah,_ sure_you forgot." I say sarcastically. I think for a while and decide I might as well ask Cat about all these feelings. "Cat, how do you know when you like someone? Because I have all these weird feelings and I... I just don't understand."

"Hmm." I watch as she sits down on the bed and pats the space next to her. I sit down and watch as she gets all situated, turning around and facing me with a stuffed unicorn on her lap. "Ok well tell me all the weird feelings you've been having."

"Right. Well, my stomach feels like it has a black hole inside of it and it feels all hollow, my mouth gets all dry, I get nervous as fuck, I get all warm and just weird feeling. Oh! And when we touched it felt like shock went through me, like electricity and shit." I say and then take a deep breath. That felt good; telling someone about my feelings.

I glance at Cat and see that she has the hugest smile on her face. Like this is the happiest I've ever seen her. "Awww Jadey has a crush!" she's literary bouncing on the bed now and the up and down is making me nauseous. I stand up from the bed and hold my head trying to get the dizziness out.

"Jade's got a crush. Jade's got a crush. Jade's got a crush." She prancing now. She fucking prancing around her room like a fucking fairy. "Ooh Jade there's so much to do. Sooo much to do." What the fuck is she talking about? So much to do what?

"Cat what the hell are you talking about?"

She giggles. "I'm talking about you silly! We've got so much to do to get you and Ms. Vega together! Oh you guys will be the cutest couples ever. Can you imagi-"

"Cat you do know that it's like illegal for a student and a teacher to get together right."

Her smile falls to a pout. But then it's back up again. "That's ok because love is love! And you're only going to be her student for 9 more months, that's plenty of time for her to fall in love with you." she claps her hands as if what she just said is the best plan in the world. I sigh and go back into bed, pulling the covers over my head. "I can't believe I like my Math teacher."

"I can." Cat says, "All those things you were feeling, those are a sign of a crush and you said you felt electricity. That's like something out of a lovey-dovey, romance, fairtytale book!" I feel Cat pat my head over the sheet. "I'll help you guys get together."

I raise the sheet off my head and look at her. I smile and shake my head. "Cat lets just take this slow. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I actually like her."

She nods her head understandingly. "Okie Dokie. I'm her if you need any girl advice." She gives a smile showing off her dimples.

I nod my head. "Thanks Cat, now can we talk about something else. I just want to get my mind off of her."

She agrees and she looks at the T.V. Apparently the movie already ended, "Aw shucks. The movie ended. Oh well let's just watch T.V." Cat gets up to get the remote and I get all situated on the bed. She returns to the bed and starts flipping through the channel.

"Oooh Bad Girls Club is on." I say. Cat shakes her head though.

"No we are not watching that." She states. I huff. That show is awesome. It's a whole bunch of girls fighting and being sluts; it's amazing! "Yaay! Adventure time!"

I roll my eyes, "You can't be serious. This is cartoon, a show for children."

Cat turns her eyes toward me and theirs a fierce glare in them, "Have you even ever watched Adventure time?"

I shake my head no. "No beca-"

"Then shut your mouth and watch the show. Adventure Time is amazing." Cat says in a commanding voice. Wow she must really like this show if she's going to get this defensive on it.

I cross my arms and place a scowl on my face, "Fine." I swear this show better be good. The opening song begins and Cat starts singing along. "Adventure time come on bring your friends and we'll travel to very distant lands. With Jake the dog and Finn the human the Adventures never end. Its Adventure Time!" At the end of the song Cat giggles and starts clapping; god I swear she is such a child. "Ooh I live this episode. She looks back at me, "You'll love it too Jade. No one can't not like Adventure Time."

"Whatever."

The episode starts with a boy in blue and a yellow dog. Their extremely tired but they can't sleep because some horse is watching them like a creeper. Wow this show is so weird, at least it's interesting though. Cat was laughing at every funny part they had, which I admit they had a lot but the part that got me was when Jake, the dog, suggested to just kill the horse.

"Haahaa oh my god did he really just say that." I couldn't stop laughing at that. And the look on the boy's face afterwards.

Cat giggles, "Yup. Told you it was funny."  
>We continue watching. I'm actually curious to see how this ends. And wow the horse is in the house now. "Oh. Oh! I like this part! Finn kicks the horse in the caboose."<p>

I keep my eyes on the tv and watch as the scene unfold. True, Finn does kick him there and oh my god and old man came out of the horse. "The fuck just happen? Who's the old guy?" I ask.

"That's the ice king. He's bad and he was spying on Finn and Jake because he is lonely." Cat says a matter-of-factly. The characters start to fight and I gotta say this show has it all. Drama, suspense, humor, action, and a twist. The show ends and Cat looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Well, did you like it?"

I laugh, "Yes. I gotta admit that show was pretty awesome."

Cat throws her arms up like she just made a touchdown or something. "Yaay! Because there's a whole marathon of it tonight." And that's what we did. We watched Adventure Time for hours, letting my mind free of Ms. Vega and just getting to enjoy some time with my best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright so I made this chapter extra long because I didn't update for a while and I felt like thats pretty jerkish of me to do that to all the people that reviewed. **

**And to kikouma I would like to say your right you were the 1st reviewer and you reviewed every chapter and I just wanna say Thanks :)**

**And to everybody else that reviewed, I would like to say THANKS. because thats the stuff that keeps me writing this stuff. sooooooooooo yeah hope you enjoy this chapter**

She goes over to the door as the last student exits out and then locks it. She turns around and gives me sexy smile as she walks towards me. Her heels clicking with every step as she got closer. I watch her fingers as they undo the buttons on her blouse. Revealing new caramel skin with each button she opens.

She's finally in front of my desk now. Her shirt is now completely open and her black lace bra looks hot. She leans down until she's eye level with me. "So you wanted some extra help?" she asks as her fingers trail down my neck, pass my shoulder and down my arm.

I'm speechless but I'm able to nod a 'yes'. I try to move my hands to touch her but I feel restrained. What the hell? I start to move my arms around until I feel lips on my neck.

"Relax Jade." she says seductively as I feel her lips trailing up my neck. My eyes close as I enjoy the feeling of her lips on me. "You're handcuffed. That's why you can't move them." My eyes snap open.

"Handcuffmmm" she took my earlobe in her warm mouth and then gently blew on it. My senses were on over load now. "Mmm. Damn Ms. Vega."

She pulls back at this and looks deep into my eyes. I can see the lust in them and it's just getting me even hornier. My gaze goes from her lips to her eyes and then back to her lips again. I think she gets what I'm thinking because she starts to lean down. I try to lean up as much as the handcuffs would allow me. I close my eyes in anticipation, waiting for the the feeling of her lips on mine.

BEEP

My eyes snap open. I look around and see that I'm in my room. What the fuck?

The beeping is still going on and that's when I realize that it was all a dream. Fuckin' A! I look over at the piece of shit alarm clock that took me away from my angle.

"Ugh!" I pick it up an throw the damn thing across the room. I fall back on the bed with my hands on my eyes. I can't believe that was all a dream! It felt so real... It felt sooo good. I give out another sexual frustrated groan. This is bullshit. Today sucks already and I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs but I pay no mind to it. Until there's a knocking on my door. "Jade."

Oh my god what the hell does he want. "What?"

"Come down stairs immediately." I hear the footsteps starting to fade away. And things just got worse. What could he possibly want with me. I mean we talk, but only of its needed. We both got our own stuff going on so we just keep to ourselves. But now he's telling me to come downstairs and all I can hope for is that I'm not in trouble because I already have enough shit to deal with.

I sigh and get up. Look around for some clean clothes and underwear because I'm pretty sure these are ruined now. I quickly get changed, brush my teeth, and take care of my other business. When I'm half way down the stairs he calls my name again.

"Over here Jade." I see that he's by the garage door so I make my way over there.

"What?" I say as I cross my arms and look up at him.

I watch as he pulls out a silver key from his pocket and holds it out for me. "Here." he still has a nuetral look on his face and it kind of confuses me. "There's a surprise for you in the garage. You're birthday was 2 months ago and it was finally delivered today. So here."

I take the key from his hand and go inside the garage. When I turn on the lights, I honestly could not believe my eyes.

"No way." I look back at my dad to see if this is real. He still standing there with his hands behind is back.

"Just don't crash it Jade. It was extremely expensive and well..." he clears his throat "Well I hope you enjoy it."

I nod back at him. "Thank you father." I watch him as he nods and then leaves. Now I'm just here with my brand new motorcycle.

It was honestly the sexiest piece of machinery I've ever seen. The leather seats and the black color shone in the light. I ran my fingers over the smooth leather and felt excited to take this out for a ride. As I was about to sit on it and do exactly that, my dad came back. He takes out a folded paper from his pocket and then hands me it. "I forgot to give you this."

I open it excitedly thinking it was another late birthday present.

Bread  
>Eggs<br>Milk  
>Apples... What the hell?<p>

He looks down at me and takes in my confused face "It's a grocery list Jade. We're running low on food so go shopping and then when you get back you can ride your death machine."

I groan and stuff the piece of paper in my leather jacket. I look up at him and he's not smiling but I can see the amusement in his eyes. "You thought it was another birthday present, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I say as I follow him out the garage and head for my car keys.

He shakes his head a little and gives out a short laugh. "You already have everything you always wanted Jade. What else is their you possibly want?"

Tori Vega I think as I walk out the door and make my way to my car. I go through the motions of buckling up, starting the car, and making my way to the grocery store. On the drive there I pass up a park and see a kid with an Adventure Time shirt on. That reminded me of Cat and crazy amount T.V. We watched last night.

I chuckled as I remembered the crazy statement she said last night.

-flashback-

"You know you're kind of like Marceline." Cat says with her eyes still glued to the T.V.

"Thats the vampire on right?" I ask as I watch said vampire singing a song. Cat nods and says, "Yeah. And Ms. Vega is Princess Bubblegum."

I laugh. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" I move my gaze to her, expecting some ridiculous response.

"Well..." she starts, eyes still remaining on the T.V. "Ms. Vega is really nice like Princess Bubblegum. And Princess Bubblegum is made out of gum and Ms. Vega always gives me gum. Also Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are totally gay for each other; just like you and Ms. Vega in real life." She finishes off with a smile.

My eyes go wide in response. Did she just say Ms. Vega is gay for me. My heart skips a beat at the prospect of her liking me back. I decide not to question Cat's logic though.

End Flashback

My heart skips a beat even now at thinking of Ms. Vega liking me. But then again it's kind of dumb because she's her and she can get practically anyone she wants. Why would she want a student?

I shake my head as I get out of the car and grab a shopping cart. I can't think like that. I'm Jade West and I can get whoever I want. I mean look at me, I'm pretty fucking good looking. I'm smart, charming, and I can get numbers like a boss.

I give myself a mental confident boost as I make my way to the cereal section.

Ok you can do this Jade. Next time you see Tori Vega you've got to flirt with her. Show her what you want, that you want her. Make her feel beautiful and she'll be putty in your hands. I nod to myself as I pick up the box of cookie crisp for me and raisin bran for my dad.

Before I even get to put the items in the cart someone crashes into it. Making the cart hit me right in the stomach. I swear if I didn't work out that would of hurt a whole lot worse.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!"

I look up at this bitch. She did not just blame this crash on me. I wasn't even moving. I decide to tell her just that. "Woah, there miss. I wasn't even the one moving. YOU crashed into ME." She scoffs and and puts her hand to her chest. "Excuse me but..." she starts to ramble off, so I decide to analyze her to see if I can take her. Well she was tan, brown hair, incredibly annoying voice, older. But the only thing she had on me was that she was taller, like by a lot. I look down to her feet and see her wearing... Wholly fuck those were like 10inch heels.

"Hey don't look at my heels! I know you want them bu-"

I laugh at that. "Hey, I don't want that piece of shit. Those are fucking ridiculous."

She gives me a glare, "I demand an apology right now young lady!"

This bitch can't be serious. You can not just come up to me order me around like that. You the hell does she think she is. "Look here bitch, the only thing you'll be getting from me is my fist in your face. So I suggest that you get out of my sight now." I give her one my worst glares but it doesn't faze her... like at all.

She gets closer. "No you look here you little-"

"Trina. Trina where are you?"

Oh god. My body freezes as I recognize that voice. How is she here? Why is she here? Especially the same day that I am.

"Oh thank god I finally found you and oh!" Her eyes land on me and lips turn up into a big smile. "Hey Jade. Fancy meeting you here."

I gulp and return the smile. "Yeah uh, Hi Ms. Vega."

"Ms. Vega?" the bitch questions. I move my eyes to her and give her glare.

"Yes. Jade here," she throws her arm around my shoulder and my breath catches in my throat. "She is one of my students at the student teaching job." Then she looks down at me. "and call me Tori when we're not in class." She gives me a wink. And I think I just died. Ok Jade stop being a pansy and go with your plan, flirt back.

Well I was going to say something but of course the bitch talks again, "Well Tori, your little student here crashed into my cart, threaten me, and won't even apologize." That got to me. She is not just going to stand there and make me look bad in front of Tori.  
>I stepped out of Tori's arm and threw my hands up. "What are you talking about! How many times do I have to say you crashed into me!" I look over at Tori, "I wasn't even moving my cart! She came, crashed into my cart which then hit me on the stomach." I put my hand over my stomach wear I got hit. "Then she just came up demanding for an apology when it was all he fault."<p>

"You're younger than me so you shou-"

Tori puts her hand up in Trina's face to shut her up. The other hand pinches the bridge of her nose. I hear take a big exhale an then she looks up a Trina. "Trina please. Just finishes shopping and I'll take care of Jade."

Trina gives me one final glare and then turns around. "Fine."

We watch her as she struggles to walk away in her 10 inch heels. Tori shakes her head and looks over at me. "I'm sorry for her. My sister is just... crazy."

My eyes go wide. "THAT was your sister?"

She nods. "Yeah. She's staying with me for a week because her house is getting fumigated."

I laugh. "That sucks." I look back at where Trina left and then back at Tori. "I still can't believe she's your sister. I mean you're all nice and she's just all bitch." My eyes go wide. "Oh shit! I'm sorry I didn't-"

She waves her hand and laughs. "It's cool. You're right though she is a total bitch."  
>We faintly here Trina as she's arguing with a store employee.<p>

I watch as Tori grimaces and looks over at me. "Mind if I shop with you? I done getting embarrassed by Trina and knowing her we'll probably still be here for 2 more hours."

She wants to shop with me? She wants to shop with me! Like hell I'm gonna say no to spending more time with her. "Yeah it's cool with me. So do you wanna help me out with this." I pull out the crumpled piece of paper from my jacket and produce the grocery list.

She nods with a smile. "Yeah sure. What's next on the list?"

We walk around the store grabbing the things I need. We try to avoid Trina so we don't have to get involved in her situation. We were almost done, we just needed one more thing and then I'm finished. The best part of this shopping trip is that I actually got to know her. We talked about our likes and dislikes. Our favorite movies and music. I was actually surprised to know that we have almost the same taste in music. Which I found to be amazing. But with movies she was more of the rom-com while I liked the horror.

"So what's next on the list Jade?" oh and did I mention that every time she says my name I feel like a little school girl with a crush. I know sickening right? But I can't help it. I get a warm, fuzzy feeling and it makes me smile.

"Umm I just need toilet paper and that's it."

"Ok let's go." We pass up Trina at the free sample section and Tori rolls her eyes.

We make our way to the toilet paper section but don't see where it's at. "What the hell? Where is it?"

"Up there." she points to the top shelf where the toilet paper is. I look up to where she's pointing.

"Oh wow. Why would they put it there? How the hell are we going to get that?"

She gives me a small smirk, "Don't worry I got this." I watch as she squats down and jumps.  
>She was nowhere near the toilet paper. She tries again and it's a fail. She huffs. "Never mind I don't have this."<p>

I laugh. "Ok hold up. Let me try." I jump and fail like she did. "Ok so we're not going to get this by jumping..."

She snaps her fingers. "I got it." she walks over to me and puts her hands up. "Lift me up and I think I can grab it."

What I basically heard was 'Hold my body close to you and never let go.' I laugh inside my head. Ok that was so cheesy. "Um are you sure? It's not that big of a deal, really."

She shakes her head. "I'm positive that I can get this." I shrug my shoulders and wrap my arms around her waist. And then pull her body up off the ground. Woah she's like really light.

She squirms a little in my arms, trying to stretch herself to get the toilet paper. I hold her tighter to make sure she doesn't fall or anything. Mmm and she is like seriously warm. I look up at her and see that she has her tongue sticking out of he mouth in concentration. Damn she is so cute.

"Ugh! Jade. I'm so close. Just a little bit more."  
>My eyes go wide and my panties instantly got wet. Her saying that does things to me that; turns me on and her being pressed to me is not helping right now.<p>

"Umm..." is my response. I seriously don't know how to raise her up higher. Well unless I grab her ass and hoist her up from there.

She looks down at me. "Just put your hands a little lower. That'll give me a little boost."

I blush before I say the words, "Uh getting any lower will be on your butt."

She rolls her eyes. "That's fine. Just do it I'm almost there."

Is she really giving me a free pass to touch her ass? Well I'm all for that. I slowly move my right hand to cup her. Damn she has one fine ass. Its firm yet soft and its just the right shape. I give her the boost she needs and she yells out a "Success!"

I look up to see that she has it in her hands. I slowly start to bring her down to the ground. When she's back to eye level with me, I see that she has a huge smile on her face. I also notice that my arms are still around her so I move them quickly to my sides. She doesn't seem fazed by the sudden movement. Instead she raises the package of toilet paper over head and says, "I am victorious!" I laugh at her antics. "Hey I helped too."

She nods and then yells, "We're both victorious."

"Haha yeah. victorious at getting toilet paper at a grocery store. You know we could have just asked for help."

She shakes her head and puts the package in my cart. "Now where's the fun in that."

I've got to agree with her on that. Without this challenge I would have never gotten the privilege to hold her like that.

I nod my head and make my way to the check out line with her next to me. "You're right it was more fun our way."

She nods and then looks back at Trina, who is now talking to some old guy. "Well I guess I should get back to Trina now." She gives me a bright smile, "It's been nice getting to know you better Jade."

"Yeah likewise, you're actually pretty decent. You know for a teacher and everything."

She gives me a playful glare, "I'll take that as a compliment. And oh! Are you still coming in during lunch tomorrow for extra help?"

Her saying that brought back images from my dream and I felt a blush coming up. "Uh y-yeah. For sure. I'll be there."

She gives me a curious look. Probably because of my stuttering and sudden blush but she doesn't question. Thank god.

"Alright well see you tomorrow." She gives me one final smile and a wave. I wave back and then move my eyes to that ass that I had the pleasure of touching. Hopefully it won't be long before I have it in my hands again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OH God! im so pissed right now. I didn't update cuz i had finals and i was trying to get my grades up cuz you know schools amost over. So i did just that. I got my grade up in chem to a 74% then i take the final test today and get a fucking 40% and now my grade dropped 8% and i have a damn D now! so i was like you know what fuck finals, I'm just gonna write a new chapter. So I did. Now review, hopefully it will make me less mad and I can have another chapter for you soon**

I felt like a total badass as I pulled into school with my new motorcycle. I really like my baby. And yes I just called my motorcycle my baby. This thing is just amazing. The only downfall is that I can't put my coffee in it so now I just have buy it at school instead of my favorite coffee shop.

I looked around as I saw people stare at me when I got off my bike. I smirked, I loved all the attention I was getting. Showing these bitches whose boss at this school.

I stuffed the keys in my pocket and turn around to be greeted by my friends in my face.

"Holy Damn Jade! Is that your bike!" Beck's eyes were huge as he took in my black beauty.

I smirk and nod. "Yup this is my new baby." I rub the leather seat gently and look up at there awed expression.

"Aww a baby! What did you name it?"

I look over at Cat confused. Who names motorcycles? Or any machinery for that matter.  
>"Um. Nothing? I didn't name it."<p>

Cat gives a look of disapproval. I look at Robbie and Beck too and see that they're looking at me just like Cat is. This just confuses me farther. "uhh what?"

I watch as Cat throws her arms up and starts waving them around like a maniac. I can't help but laugh but it immediately goes short when I look at Beck's and Robbie's faces.

"You've got to name it! You can't just leave it nameless."

Robbie nods in agreement with Cat, while Beck says, "Yeah I named my RV Sally."

I look at them like there crazy and walk past them. "You guys are crazy." Seriously what would I even name it. I just got it yesterday. I start to walk into school with them still calling behind me saying that they would think of names. I just roll my eyes and make my way to my locker.

I zone out as I put in my combination; I think about all the great things that happened yesterday. Man, I'm so glad my dad made me go grocery shopping yesterday. A stupid smile makes its way on my face. God, Just thinking about her has got me all happy. I shake my head lightly as I grab my last book and close my locker.

I make my way over to the little student store outside in the lunch area. When I'm outside my eyes go immediately to my bike to see if it's ok. See I said it was like my baby and I wanna see if my baby is ok. Speaking about my babes, I wonder what it would be like to have Ms. Vega behind me, arms tightly around my waist as we drove on my motorcycle out into the sunset.

Wait what the hell? Sunset, I snort at the idea. That is sooo fucking cheesy.

"Uh miss?"

I look down to the sophomore girl that broke me out of my thoughts. "Um, what can I get you?"

Wait why am I here I again? And then the smell of coffee hits my nose and I know why.

"Yeah can I get coffee. Black with 2 sugars." she nods quickly and gets to work. I move my eyes back over to the parking lot and see a car going way too fast, especially for a school zone.

I look back to my bike quickly and see that no one dared to park next to it. Probably fearing the wrath of Jade West if they even touched my bike. The car comes into view and I see as it skids in the parking space next to my bike. My body freezes until I see that they parked safely and turned off their car. I sigh in relief and then watch as someone rushes out and quickly makes their way to the front of the school. My eyes follow long, tan legs and I smirk as they land on her butt. I know that butt. Looks like Ms. Vega is running a little late.

"Uh miss? Here's your coffee." I look down at the coffee and grab it as the bell rings. I pay her quickly and then head to the direction of math class.

I take a quick sip and walk through the door. I seriously almost spit out my coffee. Here I thought Ms. Vega couldn't get any hotter but she just did. I move slowly to my seat as my eyes take over her body. They land on her face where I see her glasses perched on her nose. This just adds to the teacher/student fantasy I have.

I mean can you just picture her lying naked on her desk. Everything off but those glasses as I'm between her legs making her moan my name out in pleasure.

I bite my lip as I sit down and take her in. I see that she's not wearing her heels today and that her clothes look a little crumpled. Her hair is a little bit of messed up too. Man she really must of been in a rush.

The final students come in as the bell rings. She grabs a stack a paper and starts handing them out. "Here are your guy's quizzes from Friday." she hands me mine and I see the 10/30 again. I sigh and look over at the kid next me. I see him look over at my paper and snicker. I sit up straighter in my seat and give him a glare as he looks over at me. I watch him shrink back. Yeah that's what I thought, stupid freshman. Why are they even in this class? This class is for juniors, stupid overly smart brats. I look at his score as she places it on his desk. 30/30 fucking figures. He smiles and then looks back at me, shrinking in his seat once again.

I smirk, good. Be afraid. I look back at the other students behind us and see that some of them are smiling and others look down right confused. Well that makes me feel better, at least I wasn't the only one that didn't get this shit.

"Alright class. Now that you have your quizzes back. Are they're any questions?"

The same jock that asked if she would get with him raises his arm. God... What's his name again... Oh well I don't even know so I'm just going to refer to him as douchebag.

Douchebag asks, "Did you deny me last week because you have somebody else? Because you have major sex hair right now and I'm just letting you know that I don't mind if you're with somebody else."

I freeze in my seat. Is that why she was running late today? I didn't even consider the option that she could have somebody else. My heart drops but then it jumps right back up as I hear Ms. Vega's loud voice.

"Ok that's enough! Get out! You have been making inappropriate comments all week and I don't need to hear it so pack up your stuff and go the principles office now!"

Everybody was frozen in their seats now as they watched a fuming Ms. Vega. We seriously never seen her like this. She always been so nice. I smirk as I watch him start to leave and squeeze my thighs together. I wonder if anyone else is turned on by her being like this. I bite my lip and look at her glaring at douchebag. Man she's so fucking hot when she's pissed.

My smirk gets even wider as I watch him exit the classroom with slumped shoulders and head bowed. Ms. Vega sighs and then looks around the class and lands on me. She gives me a questioning look, probably about my smirk on my face.

She just shakes her head and let's it go. "Ok so are their any questions about the quiz?"

Some hands go up and that is how the rest of the class period is spent.

Robbie gives me a confused look as Beck and Cat have knowing smiles.

"Wait. So you're actually going in at lunch to... Study?"

I roll my eyes. "For the last time yes Robbie. Now give me your juice." I snatch his juice box and steal Beck's sandwich. I take a bite and nod my head. "I'm out. See you guys later."

I hear a chorus of byes and later but then I hear Cat's high pitched voice. "Have fun with Ms. Vega, Jade!"

I roll my eyes and take another bite as I make my way over to her classroom. I stop at the door as I hear yelling coming from inside the door. Well that's odd. It doesn't sound like Ms. Vega talking but the voice is familiar. I slowly lean my head in and peek inside.

Oh that explains it. I see Trina and Tori in there arguing with each other. "No. Trina you have your own clothes. And if I have something that you like then go buy it. You have money and I am not letting you borrow any of my clothes anymore. Not after what you did last time."

Trina groans and stomps her feat. God she is so immature. "But Toooriiiiiiii."

"Nope. Sorry but already made me late this morning and…" I zoned out after that. So she was late because of her sister not because she was getting fucked. Well that good news for me.

I hear them still bickering in there and Ms. Vega seems like she about to snap so I decide to let my presence know. I knock on the door twice and then enter. They both stop talking and look at me. Ms. Vega looks relieved and has a smile on her face and Trina just straight up glares at me.

"Ugh! You again!"

I roll my eyes, "Its not like I'm here to see you." I move my eyes to Tori, and give her a smile, "Hey Ms. Vega."

She smiles back and gives me a hey. She then turns to her sister, "You, out. I got teacher things to do so bye." Trina huffs and walks out

"Whatever. I'm still wearing that dress."

"Trina I swear you better not!"

She groans, "Fine I won't. I didn't even want to wear it anyways." Woah bipolar much. Tori just rolls her eyes and I laugh quietly.

She then looks back at me and motions to my desk. "Ok sit there and get your quiz out while I get situated." I nod and do as I'm told. I place everything on the desk neatly and wait for her to join me. She starts rummaging through her bag. "God, where did it go? I just had it a second ago."

"Uh what are you looking for?"

She looks up from her bag and then moves to her desk, "My glasses. I swear I just saw it a second ago."

I try to suppress my laugh but it comes out anyways, "Or maybe you just saw out of it a second ago. It's on top of your head, Tori." Her hands go immediately to her head and a blush makes it way onto her cheeks.

"Oh…"

Damn she's so adorable. How can someone be so fucking sexy yet adorable at the same time.

"Ok now that I have my glasses lets get to work." She scoots over and sits next to me again. "Alright so do this problem, I want to see if you remember anything from Friday."

I nod and take my pencil doing the problem in a breeze. I look over at her and see that smile on her face again. "Good job Jade. You got it right and you did it so fast. Has someone been studying."

I blush. Actually a matter-a-fact I was studying. But I only did that so I could impress her. Not like I'm going to tell her that though. "What? N-no. I don't study." OK that didn't even sound convincing to my ears. I look over at her and see a knowing smile on her face.

"Uh Huh. Ok sure, you didn't study." She looks over the test and points to the next problem. "Do this one now."

I look over at it and smirk. I got this. I work out the problem and finish quickly again. She looks over at it and smirks. 'Nope, sorry but this is wrong."

What? I grab the paper and look over my steps. "Which part? I don't see anything wrong."

She points to the third step. "That part." I look over to what she's saying and shake my head.

"Nuh uh. I'm right."

She looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "How so?"

I point to the problem and explain each step, telling her how I got that answer. And why the answer I said was right. I look over at her and see a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Ha! And you said you didn't study!" I look at her confused before I realize what angle she was playing at. She totally just caught me.

"I can't believe you tricked me." I say astonished, nobody ever did that to me before. Well this girl just surprises me and surprises me.

She shrugs and leans back, "Well yeah, I didn't even teach the class the bonus problem yet but here you are speeding through the problem and getting it right." She looks at me happily, "So why did you say you didn't study?"

I shrug also but then answer, "Well because studying is for nerds and I got a reputation to hold up."

She leans in closer, looking more interested. "Reputation? What kind of reputation?"

I smirk and lean back in my chair, "Well I'm kinda like the badass of the school so I gotta maintain that rep."

She laughs at this and it makes me smile wider. "Oh badass really? So are you the stereotypical kind. You know attractive, leather jacket, studded belt, and a motorcycle… Oh my god is that motorcycle out there yours!"

I nod and then hold up my jacket. "Yeah and see leather jacket." I then raise up my shirt. I raise it up to show my studded belt but I pull it kinda higher so she can see my abs. I mean if I want to impress her might as well show my bod. "And the studded belt." Then I just motion to my face. "And I'm pretty attractive if I do say so myself."

She looks at me amusedly and then nods, "Yup, I can officially say you got it all."

I smile cockily at her. She just agreed that I'm attractive. Well that's good. I watch as her eyes stray down my body down to my waist where my stomach is still showing a little. I smirk and raise my hands higher pretending to stretch so my shirt reveals more skin. I see a blush come onto her cheeks and then looks away from me.

The bell rings and she gets up from the desk quickly. I smirk a little at her quickness as I slowly bend down to grab my bag. She looks at me while biting her lip and I instantly feel like mush.

"Ok well I'll see you in seventh period Jade. Don't do too many bad things for that reputation of yours." She teasingly says while looking me straight in the eye.

Ok wow when did the table turns because I'm pretty sure she was the one blushing just a minute ago. But here I am looking at her like a moron and stuttering. But damn the look she just gave me can make anyone act like a moron. "Uh Y-yeah. And I'll see you in seventh too."

I leave the classroom quickly and walk to my next class. Damn how did she get me to change from the cocky person in control to that blushing idiot. I sigh and lean against the wall, it was totally that look. The way she bit her lip and then looked at me so… so seductively. And she said not to do so many bad things but a whole bunch of inappropriate and wrong things popped into my head at the moment. Damn… the things we could have done.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciated every single one of them. So school ended a couple of weeks ago and the teacher that I had a crush on, is like the one that inspired me to write this story. Some the stuff that happened in this story happened to me or what I thought about my teacher :p so yeah, sorry that its kinda perverted. But anywaysss**

**To Jori Forever, The reason I got a 40% is because the teacher couldn't teach shit and so I didn't learn anything. So that made me fail:/ But you said you got a perfect 100% and well, my friend, that makes you a nerd:) and you should probably tutor me so I dont suck at Chem any more. **

I seriously felt like a tweaker right now. You know those crack addicts that can't get enough of their drugs. Yeah that's totally me. Ms. Vega has been on my mind all day and I can't get a break. It's actually driving me insane. It's been a month into school now and I'm actually surprised that I didn't make a move yet. I sigh, I got to quit acting like such a pansy.

Here I am at lunch, trying to enjoy some food with my friends but I can't. All that I can think about is her.

"Jade?" I look over at Cat and she gives me a worried look. "You're killing your burrito." I look down to the burrito in my hands and see that she is right. All the bean and cheese are squeezed out and all I have left in my hand is a limp tortilla.

I groan and push my tray in the middle of table, no longer wanting to eat. I put my head in my hands and try to clear my head. But it doesn't work, she's still there with that perfect smile and gorgeous eyes. Ugh! Is this how all crushes work because if it is I hate it.

"Jade are you ok?" I hear Cat whisper in my ear, probably not wanting to alert Robbie or Beck. I just shake my head no. "Is it Ms. Vega?" this time I nod my head yes. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I raise my head this time to give Cat a weak smile. "No, not really." She pouts but pats my arm comfortably.

"Fine. Do you want some candy then?" I watch as she pulls out licorice from her bra. Really? Did she really just do that?

"Uh okay. Sure." she smiles and gives me a piece. Wow this is so weird but whatever. I eat the licorice absent mindlessly and watch as she gives the others some.

The bell rings, signaling us to go to Sikowit's class. I sigh and grudgingly get up with the rest of students.

What happened these past two periods because I honestly don't remember a thing. All I know is that I have class with Ms. Vega next period and I already have that sick, twisted feeling in my stomach.

You know what, fuck this, I can't even handle it right now. I need a break. I see Cat waiting by the soda punch machine for me, our usual spot to meet to go to our last period of the day.

"Cat I'm not going to class." I jerk my thumb toward the front entrance. "I'm going to leave a little early."

She pouts and wraps her arms around me, giving me a tight squeeze. "Okaaaay." She then smiles up at me. "Jade, you suck at crushes. Just make your move. Oh! Give her an apple, she's a teacher and teachers love apples."

I roll my eyes. "Cat I don't think-"

"Oh there she is!". I feel Cat let go of me and I look in the direction she started skipping in. "Ms. Vega do you like apples? And oh can I have some gum?"

I quickly look away and shake my head as I walk to the exit. I really don't even want to look at her right now. Just one glance and my body will stop working, my brain will stop functioning and I'll just look like dumb, lovestruck teenager.

I arrive at my car and move to sit on the hood of it. I didn't really feel like taking my motorcycle today. I wanted more space, more room to think I guess. I pull my bag on my lap and rummage through it, until I find my stress reliever.

Success, I pull out the pack of cigarettes and take one out. Now to find the lighter. I hear footsteps coming closer but I pay no mind. If they want to kick me off school grounds for smoking then go right ahead.

I place the cigarette in my mouth and flick the lighter on, setting it on fire and taking a big inhale. The urge to cough is there but I ignore it and hold it in and then exhale.

"Jade?"

Mother fucker. I look to my right and see Ms. Vega standing there. What is she doing here? I look down and see a car door open... And oh that's her car and she was probably getting something while I'm here on my car smoking.

"Jade, you know that's illegal right?" she closes her car door and moves to stand in front of me.

"No it's not." I take a drag and then lean my head back to blow the smoke out and not at her. "I'm 18 so this is perfectly legal."

She crosses her arms, "Well your still on school grounds."

Aw fuck she got me there. I look at her and give my best pout. "You're not gonna tell on me are you?"

She laughs at how my fake my pout was and shakes her head. "Fine I won't. But only if you tell me why you're out here killing your lungs instead of in class."

I sigh, "Do I have to?" She laughs again and nods.

"Yes, you have to." She points to the hood of my car, "Do you mind?"

I pat the spot next to me, "Not at all." she gives me a smile and sits next to me.

"Ok so spill it. What's up?" she turns her body towards mine and gives me her full attention. I clear my throat and try to control my hormones. I take a deep breath and look at her nervously.

"I have... A crush on someone." I break my gaze from hers and look to my left, trying to hide my blush as I take another drag.

I feel her hand on top of my right one and I swear I almost choke. I turn back to look over at her and see a sympathetic look on her face.  
>"Well isn't that normal Jade? Everybody has crushes."<p>

I bite my lip. The feel of her hand are sending electric shocks up my arm and it feels strangely good. I nod, "Well yeah... But it's just that... I never had one. And it's driving me kinda insane. I never really felt like this about someone."

I feel her thumb rubbing gently against my hand and it actually does calm me down a little. "Well have you ever thought about just asking him out?"

smirk a little at that, "It's a girl Ms Ve-, I mean Tori. The person I like is a girl. And no I'm not just going to go ask her out."

She blushes a little, "Oh, I see, Well why can't you just ask her out? Anybody would be lucky to be with you."

Oh my god this girl has to stop making me blush so much. "Thanks but I don't know, I don't have the balls to do it yet."

I hear her chuckle next to me and I can't help but to smile at the sound. "Alright, that I can understand. It's always hard to ask out a crush." she smiles back at me and squeezes my hand gently. "So whose the lucky girl?"

I flick off the ashes on my cigarette nervously, and then shake my head. "I'm not telling you." I say with a smile.

"Aww, why not?" She pouts at me and I swear I almost give in and tell her about my feelings for her right then. "I promise not to tell anyone."

I shake my head again, "Nope, sorry. I'm not telling."

We hear the school bell go off in the distance, signaling that school is over. "Wow. I thought I was just gone for a few minutes but apparently school is over." I nod in agreement. It did feel like time just flew by.

She gives my hand one final squeeze and then let's go. She gets off my car and locks her gaze with me. "Well ask her out soon. I want to see who this lucky girl is."

I nod in response, "Maybe. I'll see." I look down to my hand and then back at her again. Is it weird that I already miss the warmth of her hand.

She smiles at me, "Like I said before Jade, anybody would be lucky to be with you."

**Yeah... I didn't really know how to end it:o**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I almost didnt update for two months and I'm sorry! Especially since some of you thought that I didnt know how to end the story but what I actually meant was that I didn't know how to end that chapter. But dont worry theres' more chapters to come, I just have to write it out. Also some of you asked for Tori's Pov and I dont know if I should do that... I don't think I should but tell me what you think if i should in the reviews. OH and also this chapter is kinda sadish, i guess so thats why it took me awhile to write, but dont worry its not really that sad! idk:o just review and tell me if its good or not(:**

"Wait, explain this to me again."

I sigh and run my hands over my face. I honestly don't know how many more times I have to say this. "I. Failed. Algebra 2. So I have to take it again this year."

I see his face go through about 5 different emotions in about 10 seconds. Confusion, realization, anger, disappointment, then curious. "Alright and how did you fail, Jade? Because there shouldn't be a excuse for failing. You could have done tutoring, study more, came to me for help an-"

"Ha!" I seriously could not believe he said I could have came to him for help. "I could have I come to you for help! You're always working! You haven't cared about my schoolwork before so I don't know why you're acting like you do now!".

I watch as hurt flashes across his face but then he's stands still again. "Jade don't raise your voice at me." He says is calmly. I don't know how he's staying so calm but I'm sure as hell not going to.

"Just tell me why. Why are you all of sudden acting like you actually care?" I hiss through my clenched teeth as I cross my arms and glare up at him.

He sighs and places his hands on my shoulders. "Jade, I know that I haven't really been there after mom... Left, but I want to be there for you now. I mean there's only 8 more months before you graduate and leave off to college. I don't want to waste anymore time. Just please give me another chance and let me be there for you.". I can feel tears fill up my eyes and I hate it. I clench my fists tightly. I promised myself I was not going to cry anymore. "Don't cry Jade, please don't cry." I feel his arms go around me and I cant help but hug him back. it's been way to long since I hugged him.

"I'm not crying." I mumble quietly against his chest. I feel his body shake slightly and I wonder if he's crying. "You better not be crying either.".

I hear a laugh rumble from his chest as he soothingly rubs my back. "I'm not." I can feel as one hand goes up, probably to wipe away a tear.

"Liar." I say softly as I hug him tighter. I can feel him let out another chuckle and I seriously can't believe this is happening. We're both being so mushy and... It's weird. I mean we're never like this but I'm glad we are right now.

"Jade, I love you, you know that right?" I sigh softly and give him a squeeze.

"Yeah yeah I know... I love you too dad." I didn't think his arms could get any tighter but it just did. God it feels like I'm hugging Cat with how tight he's hugging me. "Ok, damn. Are we done now? Can we stop with the mushiness? I mean I'm glad you've come to you're senses and you're going to be here for me but now I feel like I can't breathe.". I say quickly and his arms immediately loosen. I feel him kiss my forehead and then he completely let's go of me. I take a couple of deep breaths and try to get my emotions and breathing under control.

I look over and see him doing the same with a smile on his face. I close my eyes and process everything that just happened. Well today went from a shit day to a good one. I open my eyes again and see that he has an eager smile on his face. What is he so- "And I'm going to start right away Jade."

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion, "Um... What?"

He nods once, probably understanding my confusion, and pulls out his phone. "Your school called, they left a message-

"Wait! What?" School-Miss Vega-called-me? I try to piece it together, hoping it was Miss Vega, maybe she wanted to get my number so she got my dad number from the school file so she can call me and ask me out and wow... I sound really desperate and lame right now. "Oh um what teacher called?". I ask trying to act normal.

My dad gives me a curious look but then shrugs it off. "Well I'm not sure. It was just telling me that open house is tomorrow at school and we're going."

My eyes widen as I look at him. "What? No! open house is for losers and freshmen." I cross my arms and look up at him defiantly. I'm not going to be one of those losers that actually go to open house. I mean I don't want my dad meeting my teachers and actually talking to them.

"Jade I don't care if its for losers and freshman. We're going and that's final." He looks at me pleadingly. "This is your last open house ever, just let me take you to it."

I rolls my eyes. Just because he apologized and we had a special moment he thinks he's going to get me to do something I don't want to. "Uh no. I'm don't want to so I'm not going." I cross my arms and think about it for a moment. If I go then it's more time to see miss Vega and that's not too bad. But my dad? No I don't want him seeing her with me. I don't want him to figure out anything is up with me when I'm around her like Cat and Beck figured out.

He nods and shrugs his shoulders, "Fine. You want me to be a stern parent then so be it.". He locks his gaze with me. "We're going and that's the end of discussion." He points towards the stairs. "Now go get your backpack and bring it down to the kitchen table; I'm going to check over your homework."

I huff. He can't be serious. Well I guess he is because his face sure does look serious. "Whatever." I slump my shoulders and head upstairs to grab my bag. I walk back down to see that he's already sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for me.

I roll my eyes and throw my bag on the table. "This is so stupid.". I mutter under my breath as I sit down. "I feel like I'm in elementary school again."

I suddenly feel a pang of hurt hit me and I glance up at my dad and see that his face looks a bit grim too. He sighs and then gives me a small, sad smile. "Yeah, things are just a little different now." He says softly. And we both know he's just saying that to comfort us both.

I look over at the stove, where my mother would ussually be when I was back in elementary school and when my dad was helping with me homework. It's been 10 years now and here we are in the same spot but that it's not just a little different... A whole piece of our family is gone now. I tear my gaze away from the stove and try to keep myself together as I watch my dad pull out my stuff. I sigh softly and give him a sad smile in return.

HHHHHHH

God I was so right. I glare around at the people walking around me and restrain myself from ripping a scissor off of my locker and stabbing myself to death.

"Jade. You came to open house." I roll my eyes and turn to glare at him.

"Sinjin you better be backing the fuck up." he raises his hands in mock surrender and then gives me a creepy smile.

"So did you come to open house because you knew I'd be here?". He looks at me hopefully and I seriously feel like knocking him the fuck out.

"Ahh Jade there you are." My dad says as he walks up behind me and then glances over at Sinjin. "Is this one of your friends?"

Uh ew no. I feel an unpleasant shiver runs down my spine at the thought of being Sinjin's friend. he is just weird, stalkerish, creepy, and oh my god I have the perfect idea. I glance up at my dad and and grin evilly, on the inside.

"Oh no dad. This guy," I nod over at Sinjin. "Is a full on creep and he sniffs me and it makes me uncomfortable. I really don't like him." I say quietly, trying to make it look like that I am really creeped out of him. My dads face turns up in confusion, and then glares at Sinjin. "He even has a sock puppet of me...". I add on.

My dad looks flat out disgusted and angry. "What the hell are you doing to my daughter! I don't want you anywhere around her do you understand me? You are a creep and scaring my daughter! And I, as a father will not stand for it!". I smirk to myself as I see Sinjin's terrified face. He doesn't even wait 'till my dad finishes his speech, instead he just books it down the hall as pee runs down his leg.

"Hey! I'm don't talking to you freak! Get back here and-"

"Dad." I place my hand on his arm and give him a smile. "It's cool, I think he got the message.". I pat his shoulder and give him a small smirk. "You did good. Now come on, let's get this stupid thing over with.". I can feel his smile radiating off to me with how big he was smiling.  
>I guess he really appreciated me telling him that he did good... I should probably tell him that more often.<p>

I take a deep breath as we enter B-21. I look around to see all the losers that actually showed up to this stupidass thing, and then groan internally as my eyes settle on Mrs. Doe. I totally forgot that this is technically still her classroom and that Miss. Vega only teaches first in here. I lick my lips nervously and look around the room to spot her. A small growl slips out as I see her talking with the nerdy brat that got 30/30 on a quiz. What the hell is she talking to him for? My eyes stop glaring at him as I see that Miss Vega giving me a smile, and holding up one finger. Letting me know to wait just one moment.

I flash her a smile in return, and then look up at my dad seeing him talking to Mrs. Doe. What the hell! How did I not notice this? My smile immediately drops from my face as I make my way back to my dad and stand next to him, interrupting whatever conversation they were having. Probably her bad mouthing me again.

"Ah Jade. Are you already failing the class?" she asks in this sickly sweet, nasally voice that makes my skin crawl. And honestly her saying that in front of my dad makes me feel like shit and like a failure. My shoulders slump a little and I open my mouth to respond but an angel's voice speaks for me.

"No actually Jade is doing quite well. She has a B in the class." I feel her arm go around my shoulder as she keeps her gaze locked on Mrs. Doe. I blush slightly and scoot a little closer to her.

Isn't this the second time she did this. Where she put her arm over me and defended me. A goofy smile makes its way on my face, I like this, she makes me feel safe. Like she's protecting me against Mrs. Doe harsh words.

"Jade here, actually got a 92% on her last test." she gives my shoulder a small squeeze and smiles over at me. I blush but then my eyes widen slightly.

"A 92? Really! I got an A on the test?" Well this was news to me. We haven't even gotten back our chapter tests yet.

"Yes really, you did good honey." She tells me happily and I seriously feel my face turn 10 times redder. She just called me honey. Isn't that a bit intimate? Or does she call all her students that? I haven't heard her say it to anyone else before so does that make special? I rack my brains for memories of my previous teachers, trying to see of they ever called me anything like that. And well, yeah I remember one of them calling me sweetie in middle school so I guess I shouldn't make a big deal about this. I feel myself getting all weird, with the warm feeling in my stomach. Oh who am I kidding, I can make a big deal about it because if it makes me feel like this then it has to be something important. I wonder what else she-

"Oh please! Like that's anything special!"

And there goes my thought process, once again interrupted by this hag. I look over at her and see you with this scowl on her face. "As if its such a big achievement on getting and A on a test that you already taken before." She turns up her nose snobbishly and I honestly just want to punch her right in the face and feel her nose break under my fist. "It's not like she actually learned anything, she probably just cheated but Miss Vega was to dumb or blind to catch it."

I tense up and then growl lightly when I hear her insult my teacher like that. "No! You're wrong!". I step out it Tori's arm and glare down at Miss Doe. "Tori is an amazing teacher and the only way I could have got that A is because of her. She, unlike you, doesn't give up on me and actually helps me when I ask for it. She is a better teacher than you will ever be. You are just rude, mean, and a bitter old hag!"

There was silence, utterly, completely dead silence that filled the room. Nobody talked and I never broke my gaze away from her.

_Ring_

That was the bell to signal us to go to our second period. I didn't move for few seconds, keeping my glare on her for awhile longer. But then I had enough of looking at her ugly face so I turned towards the door.

"Come on dad." I grabbed his arm and stormed out of the room, not even bothering to look back at Miss Vega's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh My God! Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, favs and all that other stuff. School started like a month ago and i was super busy. Also the sad thing is the teacher i had a crush on is no longer my teacher anymore): but its all good. I just saw her the other day and i was like damn, still looking fuckable as always. lol but anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, shows a bit of Tori's feelings. Its not in her POV though. I'm probably just gonna stick with Jade's. also don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts(:**

**P.S. to AcrossTheRiverNotDown, that is awesome! i would totally just start flirting with her, you never know she might be interested;)**

I made so many mistakes last night and I kinda just realized that now. One of them being that I called Ms. Vega, Tori. That was a big no no. Me being her student, and her obviously being my teacher; well that's just wrong. Well its not wrong to me, I would love to call her Tori... well I actually like Vega too but still. Having the option to call her Tori is nice.

The other mistake is that I went off on Mrs. Doe... Again. I did it a couple of times last year but I don't really know what's going to happen this time...

I bite down on my bottom lip as I speed towards school, my hair whipping back as the wind lightly scratches against my cheeks. Yeah, I decided to go no helmet today, which I know is a bad decision and illegal but I really don't give a shit right now. There's just so much on my mind, and man, thank fucking god that it's Friday today, because there's got to be some kickass party going to happen and I really need to just get smashed to give my mind a break.

But anyways, as I was saying before was that can Mrs. Doe still get me in trouble. I mean can she still punish me when I'm not technically her student?

A smirk makes it way onto my face as I actually think about that word.

Punish.

Damn, I could just picture it now. Mrs. Vega wearing only a black corset and holding a ruler. Woah wait, no scratch the ruler that's too cliche, Mmm I don't know but I do know she's going to be having her glasses on. and should her hair be down or pulled back? Well she hasn't really strike me as a strict teacher so down it is.

"Fuck!" I swerve my bike quickly, almost going on top of the side walk, and crushing some innocent little kindergarteners. Shit that was close, and I know I'm mean but killing some kids is not really my way of having fun.

I let out a sigh as I pull up to the parking lot and park myself to a familiar BMW. Yup she's here, I guess Trina's not making her late anymore. I smile a little as I cut off the engine and stuff my keys in my bag. My smile growing as my thoughts drift back to her. What was I thinking before... Oh yeah! Punishment, Corset, glasses. And rough, hot, mind blowing se-

"Jade! Did you seriously tell off Mrs. Doe last night!?"

Interrupted once again from my sexy thoughts. I guess I'll just have to wait till class.

"Hmm? What?" I look at Beck's, Robbie's and Cat's expecting faces. As if they expect me to tell them every single detail that happened last night.

"All of the freshman are talking about how badass Jade West told off Mrs. Doe and that it was like a mega, awesome show down!"

I roll my eyes a little. God Robbie, really? Mega, awesome show down? This kid has got to stop talking like a faggot if he ever wants to get with Cat, which I know he totally does. I open my mouth about to say just that but I hear Cat's shrill out a squeal.

"Aw Jade! You look so pretty today! Like an official, boss lady! With that skirt and cute button down shirt. I bet Ms. Vega will love it!" I glance down at my outfit, and well I do look fucking hot. I'm wearing a tight fitting skirt, and I snug shirt that fits my chest nicely.

I blush and then set my glare on her. "It's not for Ms. Vega! I got-

"Let me guess, Mr. Smith" Beck replies looking at me knowingly. I let out a groan and nod.

"Yeah, I mean I like the guy, I just hate that he makes dressing up as part of our grade. I mean seriously, dropping one whole letter grade just because your not dressed up all professional is dumb." I mutter as I pull out my heels from my bag.

"Can we back to you telling off Mrs. Doe, please! I wanna know everything that happened." I roll my eyes as I hear Robbie plead, and Beck nod along eagerly.

I sigh and kick off my boots, look at each of there faces,"Nothing major happened, Mrs. Doe was being a bitch as usual and was talking shit with my dad." I feel anger rise up inside me as I remember what happened next, "And then that cunt had the nerve to talk bad about Miss. Vega." I growl out lightly and put my heels on. I huff once its done and flip my hair back." And so I told her off."

The bell rings and I smirk as I lean off of my motorcycle, placing my boots in the bag. "Woah there's the bell, I'll catch you guys later." I mumble as I make my way to my lady. I hear Cat and Beck quietly chuckling behind me as I strut inside the school.

"The poor teacher is probably gonna have a heart attack when she sees Jade." My smirk widens as I hear Beck's words but it quickly replaces with horror as I see Mrs. Doe coming out of the teachers lounge.

Oh hell no, I am not dealing with that. I quickly slip into class and shut the door behind me. If she can't see me today then she can't get me in trouble, easy as that. I nod and turn to continue walking To my desk but stop when my eyes settle on her.

"You know there are more students that still need to enter class, right?" She gives me an amused smile and raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh, yeah. I mean right, I just..." I jerk my thumb back. "Mrs. Doe was out there so I was avoiding her so I don't get in trouble for yesterday." I watch as he gaze softens and she gives me a grateful smile.

"About that..." I watch as she bites down on her bottom lip. Her gaze then locking onto mine as she leans in a little. "I just wanted to say thank you." Thank me? What is she thanking me for? Whatever it was, I'm glad she is though because I can feel that warmth spread inside my stomach and a smile make it way onto my face. "For defending me, you know sticking up for me when Mrs. Doe was saying those things... It was very sweet of you Jade."

Blush spreads across my face and I turn my head down, not wanting her to see what kind of affect she has on me. "O-oh um..." I glance back up at her and give her a shy smile, god I'm like goo in her hands. I seriously just melt whenever she flashes me that smile or whenever I look into her warm, coffee brown eyes. "It was no big deal, really."

Yup I gotta get my cool back. I gotta start flirting here and there and show her I like her. "I was just saying how it is." I shrug slightly and then flash her that panty soaking smile I used before, lets see if has the same effect as before. "You really are an amazing teacher Miss Vega. Way better than that old bitch."

Annnnnd yeah, my smile turns into a smirk as I see that blush. I move my eyes to hers but notice that there a bit below than they should be... Is she...? No way. She can't be. My smirk widens, oh shit she totally is. Miss. Vega is totally staring at my chest right now.

I don't call her out on it or anything though, I mean this is what I wanted, she obviously finds me attractive. Well she finds my tits amazing because she still hasn't looked away from them.

RING

"Oh um," and her face reddens. Yup I totally caught you looking at my tits. I raise an eyebrows telling her to continue. She takes a deep breath and I watch as she discreetly smoothes down her slacks. "First, I would like to thank you for looking at me so highly as a teacher." Her redness fades a bit and she pinches my cheek playfully "You really are sweet, you know that."

Fuck, I hate when she does this, now it's my turn for my cheeks to redden. I don't understand how she can just turn the tables so quickly around. "And second..." My eyes widen. oh shit she's leaning in, why is she leaning in? There's people around. Does she not care? Should I lean in too and just go for it. Should I kiss her..."no swearing my class Jade." Her breath fans over my ear and a pleasant shiver runs through me as I watch her pull back.

"Now come on. Lets get the day started with some new formulas." She says this part loudly as she addresses the class and I follow behind her with a dreamy look.

So close. We were so close, just a turn of my head I could of had her lips on mine.

I sit down with a sigh and my eyes immediately go to her behind as she starts writing on the white board. Hey, this is only fair, she stared at my tits, now I get to stare at her ass. I shift in my seat a little, I usually just sit with my legs wide open. Fuck that lady properness shit, if I want to sits with my legs open and slouch down in my seat then I'm going to. But that really isn't going to work out right now. I'm wearing a skirt, a small, tight skirt and I'm sure if I open my legs then with no doubt, I would flash Miss Vega.

Which actually doesn't sound like a bad idea... Wait no. I shake my head, I don't wanna just show it out like that, I'm not a slut. I mean I am wearing panties, don't get me wrong but still, it'll be weird. I should still just stick with the game plan. Flirt and woo. I smile and nod, yeah I hope that'll work. I never really tried to get after a girl before so maybe...

"Jade... Jaaaaaade."

Who the-? I turn in my seat and see this junior smiling at me. What's his name again, I think it's Rob.

"You going to the party tonight? It's at my place."

Ah right, so this was the guys house the big party was gonna be at. "Yeah, I'll be there."

His smile widens and he nods once, "Cool, and please try not to steal all the babes again. Leave some for us guys."

I let out a laugh and smirk at him, "Yeah, no pro-

"Jade, Rob. Is there something you wanna share with the class?" Oh so his name was Rob. Good to know.

"No. We have nothing to share Miss Vega. I was just telling Jade here not to take all the chicks from us dudes at the party tonight."

"Riiiiggt." One of his friends and him give high five with each other and I bite the inside of my cheek. "Jade seriously goes into player mode when she be wanting to get it in." His friend flashes a smile at me but raises his hands up. "But I ain't hating, if you got the skills then use it girl." Him and his friends start excitedly talking about the party again and I blush at his sorta compliment. Not out shyness or whatetever like Miss. Vega got me to do. But sorta out of embarrassment, now she knows how I am... Or was. I seriously wasn't going to be even be thinking about banging anyone now that she's all I can think about.

I glance over at her and see a flash of, woah what was that? Anger? Or... It goes just as fast as it came. Her eyes are guarded as she looks back at me. I give her a small smile but she actually doesn't give one back this time... Ouch.

"Rob, Jake. Talk about the party at lunch or some other time. I'm teaching right now." I hear them quiet down and I look over at her a bit hurt.

What did I do? She can't be that upset about me talking during class. That flash of anger, or jealousy or whatever it was happened when Jake was talking about not hating on me and me being a player or whatever.

I slump in my seat and look over at her writing the formulas out quickly as the class stays quiet.

"Heyy Jade, I guess I'll see you at the party then. Maybe you and I can get a room there and-"

A soft clank comes from the front of the class. The marker Miss Vega was holding fell from her hands and she lets out a sigh as she bends down to pick it up. I remove my gaze from her and look at the chick that was talking to me.

Ugh, some sophomore whore trying to get at me. Yeah so not going to happen. "Nah, I'm good. Besides blonde is really not my type." I glance over at the girl that totally is my type and see the tinniest of smiles grace her lips as she turns back to the whiteboard.

"Rebecca stop talking to Jade and focus on the lesson."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: omg the reviews! fucking awesome you guys. And I'm sorry I didnt get this up earlier, there's been a lot of shit and family stuff going on but if any of you know how to update it from an iphone then you should tell me! cuz then you'll be getting updates faster. **

**But anyways, hope you enjoy! buttload of jori is going to be in the next chapter, but you gotta review for it**

"Cat! Come on! It's time to go!" I huff lightly as I fall back onto the Valentine family's couch and wait for Cat to finish getting ready. I heard the party at Rob's house is already on and I wanna already get there but freaking Cat is taking sooo long.

"Cat!" I snap out impatiently, as I check my phone, seeing a text from Beck asking if we're there yet. I groan again about to yell at Cat but stop as she pops up in front of me.

"I'm ready! Come on, lets go."

"Well finally, I was wai-" I cut myself off as my eyes trail over Cat's body. The sweet and innocence had vanished because Cat is looking straight up hot. "Uh Cat?" I raise my eyebrows as I look back up at her eyes, "Is there a reason that your dressing like that?" I motion to her body as my eyes do a quick scan again, "I mean not that I'm saying you look bad or anything. You just look like you wanna get some to night." I smirk a little and stand up.

I watch as red flushes across her cheeks and she moves her gaze to me. "Thanks Jade! And umm... " I smirk when I see her gaze fall away from me.

"Oooh, now you have to tell me!"

"Nuh uh! I don't haaave to."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Yes you do Cat. You know who I like so you have to tell me who you like." I smirk, it finally feels good to be on the other end of the 'who do you like' game, instead of getting bombarded with questions.

"Aww you finally admitted that you like her. Jaaade!" She squeals and throws her arms around me, "Now when are you going to tell her?" She moves her head back and looks directly into my eyes while still wearing that big, beaming smile. Her arms wrapped loosely around my neck and I immediately put my hands up, taking a step back.

"Oh ho no. We are not turning this back on me. It's about you right now, so who do you like?" I raise my eyebrows, actually really curious about who she has a crush this time. Before it was on this one kid that I wouldn't stop teasing her about so maybe that's why she's a little hesitant to tell me but you seriously can't blame me on that one. The kid she liked before was just- you know what it even doesn't even matter right now because I wanna know who she likes now. "And I promise I won't make fun of you or him or anything. It's just before when you had a crush on-"

"Lets never talk about that ok? Everybody has that one weird crush where you don't even know why, and just no." I try to suppress a laugh as I see her cheeks turn red again, at least she eventually came to her senses about that crush.

"Alright" I say with the nod, "So now you like..." I try to edge her on to continue.

She mutters something and all I catch is something with a R. A guy that starts with R and is obviously going to be at the party since she's dressed like that so... "Woah, Rob? You like Rob?" I shrug slightly while nodding, "Well yeah that guy is pretty good looking. He's a junior though; I didn't know you were into younger guys Cat. Or should I say Cougar cuz he-"

"Jade! Oh my god!" She flushes red and walks out of her house, going out to my car. "It's not Rob! It's ROBBIE, ok? I like Robbie!"

I shut the front door to her house and look over at her questioning, "Robbie's gonna be at the party?" I didn't know that a nerd like him was gonna go. I mean he is my friend, kinda. When he's without Rex he is but with Rex I can't even handle my annoyance. He probably came with Beck, so that's how he knew the party.

"Hello? Earth to Jade! I just say I like Robbie and you just ask if he's going to be at the party?" She's silent for a moment before nodding and smiling a little, "Well to answer your question, he is." Her smile starts to widen but then completely drops, looking at me with her big, brown eyes, jutting her bottom lip out lightly. "Do you think he likes me back though?"

I start the car and peel out her driveway before letting out a small chuckle, "Are you kidding me?" I watch as Cat's face falls and I shake my head at how blind this girl is. "I'm positive that he likes you Cat."

Her smile shoots right back up, "Yayy! Now we just need to find a guy for Beck and were all set!" I chuckle softly and shake my head, "Let's just worry about our own relationship first before we start playing match maker for him, ok?" I park the car and see her nodding excitedly before getting out of the car. I follow after her and smile as I go straight for the drinks once I'm in the house.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Woah, who is pressing up against me? I turn my head and spot a guy with a smile on his face. Ok that's weird because I'm pretty sure everybody at Hollywood Arts knows I don't swing that way so what is he trying to pull? My vision blurs a bit until it focuses and I can finally recognize him. "Jake?"

He nods and raises his hands before offering me a joint, "Yeah, Rob's party is pretty sick huh?"

I barely catch his words over the music, while eyeing the joint. Well Cat already left the party with Robbie awhile ago cuz the party was getting way out of hand. Fights were happening and people are just straight up acting like animals. But now, since Cat is safe with Robbie, I don't have to worry about anyone getting home except myself and Beck is around here somewhere if I need his help so why the hell not right.

"Yeah, this party is great, but the fights are getting pretty bad and with all the screaming I'm surprised there's no cops." I say as I take the joint and put it between my lips, letting him light if for me. I hear him chuckle and nod in agreement as I take an drag.

"I know right! Ussually thi-

_Bang_

I watch as Jake's eyes widen and he grabs my arm as the whole swarm of people on the dance floor start running away from the backyard, where the shot was heard from. Screams and cheering was heard from all around the house as another shot went off. I'm so drunk right now I can barely even keep up with Jake, dragging me with mass of people. I huff a little and try to take another inhale while trying to dodge people and I'm surprised that I'm actually successful.

Jake looks back at me, probably to see if I'm ok, "Jade are you serious? Forget about the blunt!"

I giggle softly and take another drag before blowing it in his face, "No." He rolls his eyes a little and then knocks it out of my hand. "Aww." I pout slightly and then look up at him when he lets go of my arm.

"Alright there's Rob. I gotta stay with him and you just gotta straight up run out of this place because there's no doubt the police are coming here now with those shots that went off." My eyes widen when I hear the sirens and everybody else just got twice as loud when they heard it too. I give him a quick nod and run out of the front door.

God I hate this, I really do. Whenever the party gets out of hand, the cops like to catch as many teenagers as they can and make them spend overnight in jail. I look around me and see other teenagers staggering and tripping over each other and themselves as they try to run into streets and out of the neighborhood. Man, this is fucking difficult, being cross faded and running is really not a good combo.

"Yo there's the club! Lets just go sneak in there!" I look over at the random guy that said that and see him pointing in front of me. There's a club here? I move my gaze back in front of me but I don't get to see the club because I ran into a body. Hard.

"Fuuuuck, man Fuck!" I groan out as I feel this person's nails digging into my shoulders for deal life. God, how the fuck is it that they landed on top of me! It so should have been the other way around.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Did you hit your head or anything?" I barely make out what she's saying and I just grunt in response. She sounds like an angel though. Maybe I slammed into them too hard and I died so now I'm in heaven and this is my angel. Oh who am I kidding? I would never be sent to heaven. "Jade? Jade, honey, are you alright?"

My eyes snap open when I hear my name. Woah, well she looks like an angel too so maybe… "Come on Jade, you got to answer me so I know you're ok?" My vision focuses a bit and I can finally make out those chocolate, brown eyes.

"Vega?"

She smiles a little and helps me up, "Yeah, you kind of ran into me there?" She looks at me for a moment longer before sighing, "You're drunk aren't you?" She looks around at the other teenagers staggering and some running before locking her gaze back to mine.

"And high too." I nod slightly and then grin. She looks fucking hot right now. She's wearing a dress. A short, tight dress, mind you, and its clinging to all the right places Oh! and those heels make those legs look just 'unf' I fucking need her right now.

"Jade?"

My eyes snap back to hers. Oh shit, was I ogling her? I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I was doing it. I bite my lip hard, trying to restrain myself from looking back down at her body again.

She looks into my glazed over eyes before nodding towards her car, "I was asking if you wanted a ride home? I can give you a lift."

When she nodded towards her car, all I got from that was 'wanna go back to my place and fuck?' An evil grin makes its way onto my face, Mmm lets see if I can get that tonight.

Her arms wrap around me, and I look a bit surprised. Well this was going to be easier than I thought; I already got her arms around me. "You're swaying. Here sweetie, let me help you inside and then we can get you home."

"Uh yeah, yeah… oh wait! No." I look up from my seat in her car and shake my head, "I can't go home, I can't let my father see me like this." I look up at her like a lost child, hoping she suggest what I want her to. Come on Vega, Come on. I chant in my head.

"Well ok. You can spend the night at my place. Then by tomorrow you will be all sobered up." She gives a smile and closes my door before making her way to the driver's seat. I look out the side mirror as she walks back and smirk when my eyes land on her ass again. That's going to be mine tonight.

"So is this the aftermath of Rob's party?" She motions towards the teenagers and cop cars as we pass them up.

I nod, "Yeah, some shots were fired and things just go crazy but uh… can I ask you a question now?"

She raises her eyebrows and then gives me a small smirk, "You just did."

I did? When did I- wow. I am slow, but I guess that's what drinking and smoking does to you. "Har, Har, you're hilarious but that wasn't the question." I turn a little in my seat so I can face her again, and let my eyes do a quick sweep over her body. "Why are you dressed all extra sexy today?"

I watch as a smile adorns her face and she lets out soft chuckle, "Extra sexy huh? So all the other days I was just regular sexy?"

My smile matches hers when I hear her laugh, "Hey now, don't get me wrong. You're sexy all the time but today you're just _Damn_." I moan out the 'damn' putting extra emphases on it, making sure she's getting what I'm saying. My smile twists into a smirk when I see that blush, "And you know when you said I was adorable when I blush? Well I'm not the only one, Vega." Her blush deepens and I can't help but laugh.

"Jade, shut up… you're making me blush." She mumbles out embarrassingly.

"No need to tell me, I can tell with how red your cheeks gotten" I flash her a smile when she playfully glares over at me.

"Oh you're going to be a handful when you're drunk, aren't you?"

I shrug slightly and smile, "Probably."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was honestly waiting for two more reviews so I could have finally had 50 reviews for one chapter but it didnt happen and i didnt want to make you guys wait for another month for a new chapter so here we go. **

**As promised here is a jori filled chapter! Hope you enjoy(: and make sure to review! I really wanna know what you guys think about this one!**

"Ok Jade, you gotta work with me now." I huff lightly when I lean back in the seat and close my eyes.

"Do I have toooo? I'm so tired, and your car is comfy."

I hear her laugh softly as she undos my seat belt. "Yeah but my bed is waaaay comfier, now come on." My eyes snap open when I feel her taking my hand in hers. I smirk and look up at her smugly.

"If you wanted to hold my hand Tori, all you had to do was ask." I watch as she rolls her eyes and pulls me out of the seat before shutting the passenger door and locking her car.

"Of course, my bad Jade. I'll make sure to ask next time when I want to hold your hand." She replies back as she moves my arm around her shoulder and then moves her arms around my waist. "Man, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

I shrug and lean some of my weight on to her. "Oh you know, just like, a lot." I start to giggle as I turn my head to face her, man she's beautiful. I look at her dreamily, letting my eyes travel over her face before landing on those oh so soft looking lips. I can't help but lick my own lips. Damn, I should really keep my hormones in check.

We struggle a bit when she lets go of me to unlock the door but were successful to make it inside the house. Her house was decorated nicely and very spacious. It basically represented life with its vibrant colors and many picture frames I saw hung along her wall. "You're so beautiful." I comment as I see her in a picture with some friends.

"Well you're just filled with compliments today, aren't yah?" I can hear the teasing tone in her voice as she tightens her grip on me. "And thank you, but lets get you to bed ok?"

A small smirk graces my lips, "Alrightss. Lead the way my lady."

She giggles softly and looks down at me, Mm she must be wearing heels again, "You know," she starts off as she opens the door to one of her rooms. "You're really goofy when you're drunk. More laid back than usual."

I shrug slightly, "Well I am high too, so that may be helping in the laid back department." I say as she sets me down on her bed. And just when I'm about to lay back she holds my shoulders while shaking her head.

"Nope. Sorry. But you've got to get out of those dirty clothes before you sleep. I don't want the smell of weed and alcohol filling up the house."

My signature smirk fixes itself onto my face as my eyes droop down a bit, in what I'm hoping to be my bedroom eyes, praying that I can still pull if off while I'm cross-faded. "Ooh, are you going to undress me, Ms. Vega?"

I watch as she takes her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes then falling down across my body before shooting back to my eyes again. I raise my pierced eyebrow in a challenge and hear her heave a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but after this you're going straight to bed ok?"

My smirk widens as I flick my tongue out and swipe it over my bottom lip, "Yeah, sure, anything you want." I purr out.

She turns around quickly then and goes over to her closet. I let my eyes take in the view as she bends down and rummages for some clothes, letting myself fall back on the bed slightly so I can prop myself up on my elbows before I start admiring her. God those legs, and that ass... They're going to be the death of me, I muse to myself as my eyes travel up the length of her body.

When she turns back around and I see the tank top and pajama pants in her hands I immediately shake my head. "No. I don't wear pants to bed, its not comfy."

"Seriously? You don't like pants?" I shake my head no again and she turn back into the closet. "Welllll... Alright how about this?" She asks while holding up an oversized UC LA sweatshirt. "I got this when I was in college because its really warm and comfy." She says it as if she's announcing a new, cool toy to a little kid. It pisses me off sort of, I mean I'm not a kid. I'm an adult, I'm mature but I can't deny that it does look comfy. "And no pants." She adds on.

I nod once and she smiles as she walks back over to me. "Alright Jade, lets get your shirt off first, but you gotta help me ok? So sit up properly."

I comply to her demands and raise my arms above my head. I can feel her grip on the hem of my shirt and then slowly feel her start to drag it up. Her soft, warm hands brush up against my sides, and bursts of tingles explode everywhere. Her touch is driving me insane, I wonder if she can feel it too.

We get the shirt off smoothly and without a problem but then I hear a soft gasp. My eyes snap up to her, my slightly confused expression is gone within seconds as I  
>realize what's she's staring at.<p>

"Do you work out?"

I keep my mouth shut as I nod slowly, not wanting to break her out of whatever trance she's in.

"Damn..." She murmurs quietly as she leans in a bit. I can't help but blush and move back onto my elbows again so I can give her a better view.

"You like?" I ask softly, my eyes going to hers before landing on her hand that still clenching my shirt.

"I... I just didn't know you had abs..." She mumbles out.

A mischievous glint appears in my eyes when I take in her dumbstruck expression. Yeah apparently you didn't know I have boobs either because I know you're staring at them too.

"You can touch, if you want..." I trail off when I notice her hand finally release my shirt, letting it drop down to the ground. "I mean I work out for a reason and besides, I can tell that you really want to."

Her eyes finally look up onto mine, and its like she finally comes to her senses. "I want no such thing." She quickly denies, a bit too quickly if you ask me.

"Mmm sure you don't." My hand reaches over to take hers. The tingles exploding once again when we make contact but neither of us seem to show it, Tori especially. It's almost like she can't move as I finally move her hand to my abs, letting her hand spread flat against them.

"J-Jade..."

I shiver slightly when I feel her start to move her hand downwards, lightly pressing against my hard stomach before the sound of the phone ringing interrupts us.

She jumps back slightly and then quickly retracts her hand, looking as if I burned. Her eyes are wide as she jerks her thumb back. "I uh I gotta get that. Try to get your skirt off before I come back."

I watch as my teacher/crush runs out of the room, leaving me shirtless and confused on top of her bed. What am I doing wrong? Just a look at my body and a girl is usually all over me. Hell, they're usually all over me even with all my clothes on. But nope, not her, not the one girl that I truly want.

I collapse down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I can hear faint mumbling in the distance, words like: she is, I know, drunk, but I can't, almost, Andre. Woah wait, Andre? Who the hell is-

"You didn't even try did you?"

"Huh?" My train of thought is completely cut off as I see thats she's back and also no longer in her heels. I watch as she rolls her eyes a little and moves in front of me, her hands gripping my skirt and tights.

"You didn't even try to take your skirt off." She states again as she begins to slide them down my legs. I swallow hard at the sight of her between my legs and undressing me.

"Oh right... Sorry." I mumble out as I watch her carefully, taking in every movement until she's pulled them off of my feet. "I just thought you would enjoy to." I can't help but giggle as I see the expression on her face, score again. Her blush making another appearance on those wonderful cheekbones.

She ignores my comment this time. She seems to be more calm and collected now after talking to that Andre fella.

"Ok Jade come on. We're almost done and then you can finally go to sleep. Now raise those arms up again."

I pout a little as I realize that were not going to go back to where we left off before the phone interrupted us. "But I'm not tired!"

Her sweet angelic laugh rings throughout the room as she brushes some hair from my forehead, a small smile gracing her lips. "Yes you are sweetie, I can tell. Now here we go." She mumbles the last few words as she slips on the sweater. Struggling a little with my arms but the mission is accomplished in a few minutes.

I sigh loudly and make my way to the top of the bed, finally being able to rest my head down on the pillows now that I'm in clean clothes.

"I'll see you in the morning ok?" She pulls the comforter up and around me before pulling away.

I grab her hand before she gets too far and tug her slightly back, "Cuddle with me?"

I feel her tense up as she looks down at me "Jade-"

"Please."

She lets out an exasperated sigh as she looks into my eyes before nodding slowly and finally complying. I let go of her hand and move some so she can slip in beside me. I watch as she reaches up and turns off the light beside her bed. Once the darkness engulfs the room I let my arms slip around her waist, pulling her slightly closer to me.

"Good night Tori."

I feel her relax and then a pair of soft lips meeting the top of my forehead.

"Good night Jade."

**(p.s. I would like to give a special thanks to the people that told me how to upload from an iPhone.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: guess whose not studying for their finals? lol yeah I'm not in the mood for physics so here's another update.**

**some of you complain about my chapters being too short and all of them are above 1500 so idk, i made this one longer for you guys. Hope you enjoy and review. **

I'm warm, comfy, and just in pure bliss right now. I wish I could just stay like this forever but the sunlight is getting pretty annoying now. Wait... Sunlight?

I groan softly as I crack my eyes open, but they quickly close shut again as I see the blinding white walls. Fuck, that was a bad move. I groan softly as I bring my hands up to my eyes before realization dawns on me. Sunlight, white walls... This is not my room. My eyes snap back open again as I sit up quickly.

"Ugh! Ow fuck." Ok mistake number two, I really shouldn't have done that. My hands goes to my head as I add pressure to my temples, and try to keep my head from spinning. "Shit, where the fuck am I? And why am I- oh god." My eyes widen a bit as I grab the trash can next to the bed and hurl my guts out.

"Ow..." I whimper out pathetically as I blindly try to grab for my phone on the nightstand but feel something soft instead. Tissues. Thank fucking god. I grab a handful and wipe my mouth and nose clean before tossing them in the trash too.

"You ok there sunshine?"

My gaze slowly make their way over to her. I already knew who it was when my heart started pounding a little faster as they finally settled on her form. Hair tied up in a bun, with a few pieces peaking out. Her light pink tank top was ridding a bit above her hips, where her yoga pants were low on her waist. Even with my pounding headache and sore body, I still managed to check her out. Arms crossed in front of her chest as she leaned against the doorframe with a raised eyebrow. Mm, I wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday.

"Pretty shitty actually."

She hums in response and that's when I finally notice just how she actually looks. A small frown tugs on her lips as I notice some bags under her eyes. She honestly looks stressed, I mean she's still hot, but just more tired looking. "But um... Are you ok?"

A soft chuckle cuts through the quiet room. The sound makes me smile as I look up at her curiously, wondering what I said could have made her smile like that. That smile that brings my Tori back, instead of the frowning one that was present a few moments ago.

"Cute. You're the one sitting there, with no doubt a killer hangover but you're asking how I'm feeling." Her head is tilted slightly in an adorable fashion, her teeth holding her bottom lip captive as I feel her gaze penetrating me. As if she's trying to figure me inside and out. "But no, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all... But I'm wondering... Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I- well actually, no..." I stretch my legs out and groan softly as I try to remember last night but even the slightest bit of thinking is making me want to shoot my brains out, "Am in your house? And how, exactly did I get here? Everything's all... fuzzy and stuff."

Fuck, is that my voice? I just noticed it now but its fucking hoarse. I don't even remember smoking last night though...

"Right, well yes. You are at my house and we'll talk about everything that happened last night over breakfast." My eyes snap back up to her when I hear how her voice retreated back into that monotone state. She's hiding something... I just have a gut feeling about it. And that small yet tight smile she flashed my way isn't making matters better. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we'll head out to IHOP." She points to my clothes that are neatly folded on the foot of my bed. "You can change into those and head out into the living room ok?"

I decide not to ask her about her strange behavior...yet. At breakfast I'll ask what I want so I give her a short nod and watch as she ducks her head and shuts the door behind her as she leaves. I heave a loud sigh and don't get out of bed until I hear the water running.

I kick my legs over the side of the bed and sit there for a moment, closing my eyes as I try to keep the intense headache at bay. Aaaand nope, still no memories from last night. I heave out another sigh and move to grab my phone again but my eyes settle on a huge glass of water with a bottle of Advil. She really is an angel. I quickly down half of the water in huge gulps before remembering that I need some for the pills. I pop two in and down the rest of the water before standing up. What the-? My eyes shoot down to my bare legs. I'm pants less... at my teacher's house... I really shouldn't be feeling so giddy about this but I am. The feeling is quickly shot down though when I realize what this could imply. I mean I don't remember anything last night, is it possible that we did something. Oh my god what if we had sex!? Or worse what if I did something totally embarrassing like told her my feelings about her!

"Fuuuuck me." Why did I have to get so wasted? And how the hell did she, of all people, find me? Oh she's in for a interrogation when we're at breakfast.

I get up slowly and make my way to the guest bathroom. Man I'm all kinds of fucked up, my eyes still look like I'm half asleep and my hair is, well its not too bad but still, I'm here looking like shit while she was standing there looking as perfect as always. I let out a small sigh and get to work.

I take care of my business and finish brushing my teeth after a few minutes but it isn't till I'm washing my face that I notice what I'm wearing. UC LA? I'm wearing her sweater. The thought makes me smile. I turn off the taps and walk back into the room, slipping into my jeans and putting on my shirt before glancing out the window. The sunlight seems to be gone since light, gray clouds is all I can see. I look down at the sweater in my hands and bite the inside of my cheek. I'm sure she wouldn't mind... I slip the UC LA sweater back over my head and straighten myself out as I walk into her living room.

Woah, nice place. She knows how to decorate, thats for sure. Everything is so vibrant and well matched. My eyes land on the pictures that decorate her hallway as I walk through it. There's one with younger Vega and ugh, Trina. I chuckle softly as I notice that Trina seemed to have a chubby faze when she was younger. I notice another one with them a bit older and what I'm assuming is their parents.

I scan over her other frames before my eyes land on one in particular. Everything is same with her, that flawless smile is still in place but her arms is slung over some black guy, and his arm around her shoulder. I can't help the jealously that shoots through, I mean I'm being ridiculous getting jealous over a picture where she's just has her arm over someone. That could be her friend for all I know... But what if its not. I let my eyes scan over the picture a little longer before walking away. I shouldn't think too much on it right now, I have other things that I have to worry about.

I walk over to her couch and am pleased to see that its one of those L shaped ones, man I love these ones they are seriously the comfiest. I plop myself down on the edge of the L part and turn on the TV as I pull out my phone. Ooh miscalled from Dad, Beck and Cat. I decide to skip over Dad's and go to Cat's.

_Jaaaade! where are you? I just covered for you with your dad. Text me back and let me know your ok!_

I smile, awesome don't have to worry about Dad punishing me, I skip over to Beck's and see that his is the same concern with Cat. I type out a quick reply to Cat, letting her know I'm ok but then freeze when I hear smooth, angelic singing coming from the bathroom.

_"So turn up the corners of your lips  
>Part them and feel my finger tips<br>Trace the moment, fall forever  
>Defense is paper thin<br>Just one touch and I'd be in  
>Too deep now to ever swim against the current.<br>So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip against the current."_

She sounds wonderful, no more than wonderful. She's absolutely amazing, I could hear her sing all day. That voice, so strong, yet tranquil, an almost velvety tone to it. I don't know how many times I've compared her to an angel but I wouldn't be surprised if one day I saw wings on her back.

My gaze goes over to her bedroom, feeling as though if I see her sing it will make this more real. Her door is slightly ajar and what I saw next is something more than I bargained for. I was just hoping to see her sing but what I got instead is just _wow_.

Toned, long, tan legs are covered with sparkling droplets of water. And fuck me, no doubt she works out, her thighs look like they would belong to a Victoria Secret model. My head belongs between those thighs. It's like they're calling me to them, just like how her ass calls my eyes and hands. My eyes answer that call and wander up to her ass and just my luck, that's where her towel starts. I run over the towel part and see her hands holding it loosely against her, ending just above her breasts. So gorgeous, its killing me how beautiful she really is. My gaze follows up her collarbones, then going higher past her neck-

Bzzz

"Shit!" I nearly fall off the couch from the vibration of my phone. Cat's name lights up my screen as I steal a quick glance down before looking back to where I was earlier.

Damn... Where'd she move to? Her standing there gave me the perfect view from the angle of the mirror. I pout a little as I look at the mirror and see that my view is completely gone. I let out a soft sigh and close my eyes, a small burst of fire starts burning up within me as her image flashes behind my closed eyelids. She looked so soft, and smooth and-  
>god, just so damn fuck-able. My hands gripping the front of the towel as my tongue runs over her collarbone, wiping away the droplets, going higher and along her neck-<p>

"Jade?"

My eyes shoot open and the image of her in just a towel is replaced with the fully clothed Tori. One of her eyebrows are rasied as she gives me a queer look and I can't help my face heating up a tiny bit. "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, yeah. I just zoned out and tried to keep the headache at bay." I mumble out as rub the back of my neck embarrassedly.

She gives me a nod and thank god she didnt question on it. "Well ok, lets get going then, shall we?"

I smile a little and mumble out a yeah as I turn her TV back off and follow her to the front door, she holds it open for me as I walk through first, and that's when I feel a light breeze blowing.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I didn't really have jacket so I kinda just borrowed..." I say motions to her sweater as she turns back around.

"It's no problem, you actually look really good in it." I watch as her eyes widen a bit as they stop their track over my body. I hear her whisper out a low curse as she quickly unlocks the car and gets in...

Ok, weird. I mean I'm used to her giving me compliments and I'm pretty sure I've seen her eyes wander over me a few times before but she never cursed herself for it.

I slip inside the car and settle on not questioning it. The question I really want to ask is how the hell I ended up at her house. When she pulls out of her driveway and makes her way onto the street I decide this is good time as ever to ask. "Sooo, I was wondering, how did I even end up at your house drunk?"

I glance over at her and see that her face remains emotionless, eyes straight ahead and focused on the road. "This is going to be a long story..."

I tense a little when I hear the tone of her voice, regret? Timid? Fearful? I don't know what it is but I actually want the monotone voice back. I get the sense that whatever happened last night, is going to change things between us and I'm actually not looking forward to it because I'm pretty sure it's not going to be for the better.

**(for those who wanna know how to update from an iPhone, just message me or read the reviews cuz it tells you in there)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER! I moved recently and i didn't think i would be without Internet for like one and a half weeks! I had this chap already planned but i couldn't update without Internet so i kept adding and adding and its fucking long. And wow i just hope you guys like it so read and hopefully enjoy(:**

My nervousness starts to slowly increase with each mile we travel, the questions still looming in the back of my mind. I'm ready to shoot off all of them all at one go but I know I have to be patient and let her answer.

She clears her throat once we stop at a red light and I move my gaze from the window back at her. "Soo, the way you ended up at my house..." I nod slowly, wanting her to continue. "Well I was just coming out of the club before you ran into me; and I mean that literally, you actually ran into me."

I open my mouth about to respond before A flashback snaps through my mind,

_Yo there's the club! Lets just go sneak in there!_

"Oh that one black guy..." She gives me a puzzled look but I shrug it off as I try to focus again. What else happened? I can feel it, like if I just concentrate hard enough I might be able to remember more.

"Jade ar-"

"I remembered something." I cut her off and keep my gaze locked outside the window. Maybe if she kept talking it'll revive those memories like it just did. "What was the club called?"

"Pink Kitty."

Slowly a huge smirk stretches across my face as I turn to look at her. She can't be serious. "Really? It's actually called _Pink Kitty_?" I watch her drum her fingers along the steering wheel before she casts me another curious glance. She nods once and then shrugs slightly.

"Yeah, why?"

I chuckle softly and shake my head a little, "Nothing, nothing; I just didn't know you were a lesbian."

The car jerks to a stop almost immediately when the words come out of my mouth. I gasp and then pull at the seatbelt across my chest. Damn its like on child lock or something.

"What? What would make you think that?"

I raise my eyebrows slightly, well its kinda obvious..."Well the name of the club is Pink Kitty, and you know..." I trail off as I motion to my lower regions.

Her eyes widen in an almost comical way, especially when she opens and closes her mouth a few times, "Ok, wow." She shakes her head and grins when her eyes settle on me again, "You're a perv." I smirk a little, glad that she's teasing me instead of being a prude about it.

I give her a shrug and then cock my head a little, a small smile playing across my lips, "So is it like a stripper kind of club, you know girls flashing their stuff and grinding on poles?"

She blushes slightly and rolls her eyes while she goes back onto the road and continues driving. "Yes there's that, but there's guys stripping too." She laughs a little, "The club isn't fully gay or one-sided, it has "pleasures" for both parties. And I'm not gay Jade. I mean sure there was those experimenting times in college, but I'm bisexual."

"Ok you are so telling me about those 'experimenting times' in college." I state firmly, without missing a beat. I have got to know about that, I bet it was just delicious. I run a hand through my hair and lick my lips slowly, "So you're bi huh?" I try to play down the huge ass grin that wants to split across my face. This is just too good, she likes girls. I know that for sure now.

"Yes, but please, try to keep it just between you and me. I mean I'm fine with it and I have no problem with my sexuality but I already have hormone ridden boys to worry about it and this will just add to the fire." I think about it for a moment before giving her a nod. Its not my business to spread and I can respect that. She shoots me a grateful smile and then turns into the highway.

My eyebrows scrunches up in confusion as I see the road were taking, "Hey, um you know there was an IHOP like a few miles back." She tenses up next to me and lets out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are we-"

"It wouldn't look right Jade." She states firmly, cutting me off quickly. Her mouth forms into a small frown and she doesn't spare me one glance. "It doesn't look right, a teacher and her student going out to breakfast together. It's just...It's just too risky." She finishes off softly.

The sting that I feel in my chest is like no other. She's ashamed of me; that's the first thought that enters my mind. But then again we aren't actually anything, we are just a teacher and a student, so there really isn't anything to be ashamed of. We're just teacher Tori and student Jade...the thought makes me sick. I steal a glance over at her and see that her lips are set in a thin line. She looks torn, miserable even. Damn it, now that tops it, I feel like utter shit for making her feel like that.

"O-okay." My voice cracks and my gaze immediately goes out to look at the window again. We don't talk after that. The remainder of the ride goes in silence. I can feel her gaze on me a couple of times during the ride but I don't acknowledge her, I just keep my eyes on the blurring trees.

I already got one little snippet from last night maybe if I focus again, I can remember more, and see where I messed up. ...Nothing, before I know it we're already pulling up at IHOP and all I have is that black dude's voice still. I let out a tired sigh and go over to reach for the door handle but a soft, warm hand latches onto my wrist.

"Wait, I wanna give you something." She rummages through her car compartment thing thats in between us and pulls out a pen along with a small piece paper. She quickly jots something down and then tears the paper off before placing it in my hand.

What the...? Numbers are perfectly scrawled across thin, white piece of paper that is now clenched between my fingers. This honestly can not be what I think it is.

I hear her clear her throat before continuing, "It's my phone number, I want you to call me whenever you're in that situation again." She looks up and locks her gaze with me. "A lot of bad things could have happened to you last night if you didn't run in to me. I mean theres a lot of creeps in L.A. Jade, so just give me a call if you need me ok?"

I look down at my hand again, her words finally sinking in. _Its my phone number._ She actually just have me her number. Confusion is the main thing I'm feeling now. Just a few minutes ago she was telling me how we couldn't be seen together pretty much and now she's giving me her number. I'm pretty sure thats just as inappropriate it. I don't voice my opinion though, because well, _shit_. I just got my crush's number.

I give her a nod and then exit the car, a strange feel of giddiness envelops me. I have her number, I mean sure, it wasn't the way I was planning on getting it but I still got it.

We near the door of the restraunt before I notice an elderly couple making there way out. I open the door for them and step to the side, letting them pass first.

"Thank you sweetie." The elderly lady gives me an appreciative smile while her husband nods me his thanks.

"No problem." I shrug and smile a little. They get few feet away but I can still hear the lady woman cooing about me to her husband.

"What a lovely young lady. You don't see many teenagers like her anymore." I look over to see Tori looking at me weirdly. Well its weird for me, she has the strange smile on her face.

I raise my eyebrows and let her walk in before I follow. "What?"

She shakes her head a little, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "Oh nothing, miss badass." I catch her mocking tone but I just roll my eyes in response. Old people are part of the very few things that I actaully don't mind. Animals I don't really care about, kids are just snot nosed brats, and people my age are just plain stupid. But older people, I don't know, I was always taught about respect when I was a child, so I respect them. Also they just seem so harmless and weak; I just feel the need to be polite whenever I could.

I sigh softly, getting out of my mind, and following Vega as the the hostess leads us.

"Whatever." I grumble out and slip in across from her. She glances over at me before giving our hostess a thanks when she lays down our menu.

"You know, I think its kinda sweet." I look up to meet her eyes but she's already looking down at the menu.

"Excuse me? But are you referring to me as sweet, again?"

"Yeah, I am. You act all badass at school but out of school you're all polite. I like it."

I raise an pierced eyebrow at her because honestly she got it all wrong. "Ok first thing Vega, its not an act." I lean forward a bit and rest my elbows on the table. "Second, is that they were old people, I have respect for them and only them, mostly because I feel kind of bad for how old and helpless they are. Third is that I'm only polite and nice for you."

I finish up my little lesson and see that she has this look of understanding in her eyes, and maybe a bit of regret too? She is actually really easy to read but I just don't understand why she would even be feeling half of the stuff she is.

"Hello ladies, My name is Mark and I'll be your server today. What can I get the two of you to drink?"

My eyes narrow a bit as I see his leering gaze on Vega, _my Vega._

"Orange juice please, no pulp."

He nods and scribbles it down before shooting me an overly friendly smile. "And what about you sexy?"

"Don't call me that, I am really not interested and coffee." I watch as his smile wavers but then shoots back up. I hate it, I want to see him frowning.

"Ah come on, don't be like that. We could hang, get to know each other, I have a buddy for your friend here too."

I roll my eyes and steal a glance at Vega before responding, "Well you see, we don't need you or your buddy here because we're kind of busy." I let my eyes rake over Vega's body before I look up at Mark, his eyes following mine as it lingered on Vega before looking back at me confusedly. "When I say I'm not interested, I really mean I'm not and she's not either. We're only interested in each other, and I'm planning on getting to know her body so if you don't mind."

I swear his face turns to about 10 different shades of red and I bite the inside of my cheek to refrain from snickering.

"O-oh. Right, sorry. That was totally my bad. I uh, I'll go get your drinks and then be back to take your orders." He walks away briskly and I finally let out a laugh before my attention is diverted to Vega.

"Jade!" I look back at her and don't even attempt to hide my smirk, her blushing is almost just as bad as Mark's was. "What the hell was that!?"

I lean forward a bit again, my eyes lighting up in mischief. There's a lot of ways I can go about this but I think straight up will be the best approach. "Just telling him how it is. I mean I seriously doubt you would want to go out with one of his buddies and besides, wasnt the whole reason for driving 40 minutes away to a different IHOP so we don't have to worry about what other people think?"

"I know, wait- no. That's not what I mean, it's just that, I don't know, I mean seriously, explore my body?" I watch her amusedly as she fumbles with her words, a light red sprinkling across her cheeks as she takes a deep breath. "Jade, I know about your "feelings" ok? You've made it painfully obvious."

Shit. So I did tell her about my feelings last night. I tense up and the smirk on my face that was present moments ago is completely wiped off. "Ok look, Tori, I didn't mean for whatever I said last night to come out. I was drunk and whatever I admitted shouldn't count." Shit, shit, shit! Why am I back pedaling!? I don't really know how to say this, its way too early! Even though I was practically pining over her for like a month now, god I'm such a pussy when it comes to her.

I hear her dry laugh, and bite my lip as she shakes her head a little. "You didn't admit anything to me last night, well except for the fact that you thought I was extra sexy yesterday but I figured it out by the shameless flirting and your wondering gaze."

Double shit! She knows, she fucking knows. I mean I called her extra sexy for fucks sake, who even says that?

_"You're sexy all the time but today you're just Damn."_ We're in her car... is that me talking? What are we-

_"I... I just didn't know you had abs..."_ Then there's touching, a lot of it. I'm shirtless on her bed and she's running her hand down my stomach, her burning touch sending waves of-

"Here ya go." Ugh stupid Mark, interrupting my memories. I look up to give this douche a glare but he's already avoiding mine and Vega's gaze by keeping his eyes on his note pad. Mm good boy. Makes me feel a little better that he's embarrassed like that. "So what can I get for you two?"

We quickly give him our order and he scurries away. Once he's at a good distance I start talking again. "Well I know about the "feelings" you had about my abs last night." I mock back but keep my attention on making my coffee, putting in two sugars before I start to stir it. "Oh and lets not forget about how you just love to stare at my chest." I smirk internally and finally let myself look up to see her shock ridden face.

"No!" I watch her look look around quickly, and raise my eyebrows in amusement at her blatant lie. She then leans over the table, making our faces just inches away and starts whispering. "No Jade, I don't have any of those "feelings" for you and what happened last night, just happened and it was completely inappropriate on my part. It's never going to happen again." Her cheeks are holding a tint of red and the way she's not holding my gaze is making this a lot more easier for me.

"You're lying." I state simply and lean forward on my elbows so I can match her stance. "The blush on your cheeks, and the way you can't even hold my gaze for two seconds. Vega have you forgotten I go to a performing art high school and can tell when someone is lying to me." She would be a terrible actor, no doubt. Her lips fall down to a pout for a spilt second and thats when I notice how close we actually are.

My eyes stay glued to her lips as she starts talking again but I don't hear a word. "Jade?" The way she says my name is memorizing, she should defiantly be moaning that name. "Jade! Are you even listening to me?" I bite my lip and lean in a bit closer, her lips looks so full and soft. I was in this position before, maybe this is my second chance to take advantage of it. "Damnit Jade, my eyes are up here!" Before I even know what's happening, I feel her grip my jaw, lifting my head up to meet her eyes.

"Sorry." I swallow hard and lock my gaze with hers. Her touch is electrifying and I can't help but to lean in further. "Your lips just look really soft, maybe we should..." I smirk a little and lean in closer, noticing her eyes widen a bit. Good she knows what I'm talking about.

"Jade! Oh my god." She tightens her grip, making my cheeks squish all together. "This is exactly what I'm trying to avoid, you can't- ugh you can't just flirt with me like that. It's completely inappropriate, I'm your teacher and you're my student. This type of thing can not happen." Her voice is a low, harsh whisper and the grip on my cheeks soften. "This little fling you want to happen is not going to, its too huge of a risk."

"Well maybe I can be more than just your student and we can- wait." I look at her unbelievably as her words finally sink in. "You think I want this to be just a _fling_?" She honestly can't be serious, I would never be this worked up over some fling. "Vega I don't want just an easy fuck-"

"Oh then what would you want Jade?" I narrow my eyes a bit, first she cuts me off and then she has the nerve to mock me."You're a teenager, I'm pretty sure I know what you and all teenagers want and its not happening. You aren't going to get this little fantasy of yours to happen."

"It's not just a little fantasy! Don't you remember when we were on the hood of my car, talking about who I was crushing on? It was you! It's fucking you-"

"Jade you can't expect me to believe that-"

"Oh yes, yes I do! Why wouldn't I want you to-"

"Because you're a teenager. You're all full of hormones. You can be feeling this for me for one moment and then having your eyes set on someone else the next. It's just a faze, you'll get over it."

I clench my jaw with every word that comes from her mouth and ball hands into fists underneath the table. I can't believe what she's saying, she's treating me like a fucking child. She won't let me finish my sentence without cutting me off.

"That's bullshit, you know this is my first time feeling anything even remotely like this and you're saying its just a faze to fuck you yet you won't even give me a chance to-"

"It doesn't matter. It's illegal and we could both get into big trouble if-"

"You won't even give me a chance to finish! You just keep cutting me off!" She froze when I rose my voice. Before we were speaking in low whispers, and whisper-yelling here and there but I can't take it. She's being unbelievable she just... She just said it doesn't matter...my feelings don't matter to her.

I sit there frozen for a few seconds, a huge whole tearing open in my chest. I can't believe she just said that.

"I'm leaving." I glare up at her and angrily wipe my sleeve across my eyes before any tears can fall. "You won't fucking listen, so fine. I'm gone Vega." Her face falls and I notice her eyes soften but I'm already out of the booth and strut past Mark as he comes out with our food. Confusion flashes across his face as he sees me leaving and that's exactly what I'm feeling.

Confusion, anger, sadness, pain and.. I'm just a fucking mess. A huge, fucking mess because of _her._

**A/N: how was that? Lol I'm looking forward to your responses cuz this chap was crazy**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's another jori filled chapter! Also I wanted to say thanks to all the reviews and the fellow jori shippers that were messaging me and motivating me to update.**

I make it outside successfully, taking in deep, refreshing breaths of the crisp fall air. It actually calms me down some until I hear the jingling of the door bell signaling that someone just left.

"Jade, please. Just hold on and listen to me." She grabs my wrist and turns me around forcefully making me look into her bright brown eyes, shining with concern no doubt for me.

"All I've been doing is listening to you!" I yank my wrist back but am a bit surprised that she still has a good grip on me. She tightens her hold and pulls me out of the entrance way and to the side of the building. I growl lightly and struggle against her grip again. "Stop treating me like a child and let me go." I know what she's doing, she pulling me to the side like parent would do to a kid so I don't make a scene in the front restraunt. I hate it and I can tell she hates it when I raise my voice at her because a deep frown is firmly set on her lips.

"Can you please just calm down." It's more of a demand than a question but I don't listen anyway. I'm still trying to squirm out of the grip she has me in; I mean she seriously has a tight hold on me. Making a mental note of that, Vega's a lot stronger than she looks. "And will you stop squirming! Ugh!" Before I can even blink, she has me pushed up against the wall.

A small gasp escapes me as my back hits the rough wall. Ok, I was defiantly not expecting that. I shoot her a glare and stop my movements, staying completely still, hoping she'll relax a little and then I can make my escape.

"Jade look, I know what I said sounded a bit harsh but its the truth-"

I scoff softly at that and move my gaze to the ground. Like hell, I'm just going stand here and have her explain everything again. It hurt enough the first time...

"Jaaade look at me." I smirk a little at the pleading tone in her voice but still keep my gaze downwards. I guess someone doesn't like to be ignored. "Jade." Her is voice a bit firmer now... she sure does get riled up easily. I bite the inside of my cheek and purposely avoid her eyes as I look around to see where she pulled me to. My eyes settle on the fence thats across from me before I turn my head and see that she's pulled to side of the IHOP. The street and parking lot being invisible from where we're at, so I guess no one can see Vega holding me hostage here. "God dammit Jade!" It happens again, the unexpected happens _again_ before I can even react. Her body is pressed up against mine, her left hand still has a tight grip on my wrist while her other hand tangles in my hair and tugging lightly to make my eyes meet hers. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

_Fuck_. She's angry... And so god damn hot. I don't know what it is about her being angry but I love it. Her eyes are shining with determination while her nose is flaring a bit, scratch what I said before, she looks livid. Ok so she apparently, really fucking hates being ignored.

"I uhh..." I can't even think straight with her being all pressed up against me like this. I feel like my nerves are vibrating because she feels so good, her body is made for me, I mean it has to be. I bite my lip as my eyes trail down to our flushed bodies. Her hips pressing perfectly against mine. I can also smell that sweet smell of her vanilla perfume and god, I didn't even kiss her yet but I'm already buzzing.

"Again, my eyes are up here." She tugs at my hair again, using a little bit more force than last time and the quiet moan that escapes my lips doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"Fuck." I breathe out, tugging my hair is a major turn on for me and I'm pretty sure she knows that now because when I look up at her eyes, just like she wanted me to, I notice the surprise behind them. My eyes don't stay on hers for long, they gravitate over to her lips like they did so many times before and honestly this isn't how I pictured how first kiss to go like but I can barely think twice about my actions. I glance up at her eyes one final time before shutting my own eyes closed and quickly leaning in.

Instead of feeling the soft, full lips I was expecting to; I am met with smooth, warm cheek. I groan loudly in frustration and then open my eyes as I slowly pull back from her now flaming cheeks. Her teeth sink down on her bottom lip while she stares at me with that torn expression again. The stupid feeling of guilt envelops me like it did earlier today when I had made her look this miserable about something. I hate making her look like that and I actually hate the fact that she's still pressed up against my body. It's just making everything more difficult and I just can't right now.

"Jade I-"

"Take me home."

"Just let me-" I lock my glare on her and shake my head once, her hands finally releasing the grip they had on me.

"No. Just don't talk and take me home." I watch as she opens her mouth to protest but I already turn away from her and start to walk away. "If you do talk then fine, go ahead, but I'm not going back with you. I'll just find another way home."

"No! Wait!" I roll my eyes and glance down at her hand wrapped around my wrist...again. She follows my gaze and immidaitley lets go, along with adverting her eyes away from me as she stumbles over her words. "No. I will. Uh take you home that is...I don't want anything bad to happen you."

I sigh softly and start heading back to her car. So she cares, that much is obvious but she doesn't want me or maybe can't have me...? I slump my shoulders, this is just got way more confusing because not only does did I just try to kiss her but I got rejected. Fucking Tori, she's my first crush and now my first rejection.

I let out a loud sigh and climb into her car, keeping my gaze away from hers by looking out the window. About five minutes of total silence passes before she interrupts it all of a sudden.

"Jade I still want to talk about this." I roll my eyes a little and look down at my hands. I start to pick with the end of sleeves of her sweater that I'm still wearing before I roll them up my forearm.

"Yeah, well I don't. Now shut up or else I'm jumping." I place one hand on the door handle and raise an eyebrow in challenge. She huffs a little but keeps her mouth shut, we both knowing that I wouldn't really jump but still.

Another two minutes pass by but I guess Vega couldn't take it anymore because she turned on the radio. I internally groan at the song that came on because seriously, this song is just wrong at right now, escpecially under the circumstances we're in.

_I never thought that I was so blind  
>I can finally see the truth, it's me for you<br>Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
>'Cause it's never gonna be the truth, too far for you<em>

_But can you hear me say?  
>Don't throw me away<br>And there's no way out  
>I gotta hold you somehow<em>

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
>You wanna touch me too<br>Everyday, but all I have is time  
>Our love's the perfect crime<em>

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
>You wanna touch me too<br>Every way, and when they set me free  
>Just put your hands on me<em>

"Change the song." I demand. The song is stupid, the lyrics are stupid and no. I am not listening to this while she is sitting right there, I mean seriously _our love's the perfect crime._ That one lyric alone basically sums up our whatever this is between us right now.

"But I like that song." She grumbles out but changes the channel anyway.

Now this one, I actually don't recognize so I guess it'll be fine.

_Don't you be holding back, your love  
>Don't you be holding back<br>Don't you be holding back, your love  
>Don't you be holding back<em>

_Cause in the end girl you're gonna want another round, another round  
>Girl you're gonna want another round, another round<br>I used to want you, and her and her and her and you and her and her  
>I used to want you, and her and her and her<br>All I want, all I want, all I want is you  
>Shawty got a mean walk, a mean shoe game<br>The bitch badder than any bitch that you name-_

I raise my eyebrows slightly as Tori quickly fumbles to change the channel.

"Yeah, um we're not listening to that either."

I look at bit confused before the lyrics finally settle in. _Don't you be holdin_ _back your love_. I let out a dry laugh and steal a glance at her. "Well maybe you shouldn't hold back your love." I mutter out quietly as I prop my elbow up and then hold my head up, looking out the window, the stupid lyrics still running around in my head._ I used to want you, and her and her and her and you and her and her..._ I bite my lip at that, ok fine. I guess that part of the song kind of represented me. And the last part of that line is true too, she is all I want now.

I shake my head a little, clearing my thoughts as I hear Tori mumble. "Whatever, hopefully this song will be better."

Chris Brown's voice fills the car and I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks. I look over at her and see thats Vega is feeling just the same. I mean sure the song alone isn't bad and it wouldn't make me blush like this but ugh! How can I not when basically everything he's saying is what I want to do to this woman next to me.

_Oooh baby let's get naked  
>Just so we can make sweet love<br>All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
>Inside on top of you<br>Grinding inside and out of you  
>Baby I know what to do<br>Baby I know what to do  
>So come on baby girl<br>Let's just take our clothes off  
>Just so we can make sweet love<em>

"God! Why are all these songs about love and fucking and-" I let out a deep sigh and shut her radio off. "No more music, ok. Everything sucks on the radio anyways." I don't bother to see if she agrees but I see her silently nodding from my peripherals.

The rest of the ride is filled with silence except for the few directions I give her. Once we finally pull up to my house, she shuts off her engine and turns to face me. I don't copy her movements, instead I put my right hand on the door handle just when I'm about to open it she speaks.

"Jade...I still-" I look back at her when she cuts herself off and see thats she struggling with what she wants to say. The hope that swells up inside of me is uncontrollable. I don't want to feel hopeful but I can't help it, maybe she changed her mind. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I should have known. I tear my gaze away from her and throw the car door open. My feet land on the ground before I let out a soft sigh.

"Whatever Vega."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Someone plagiarized my story! Fucking BrookeJ or whatever, but i swear if you're reading this, I just want you to know I wanna kick your ass.**

**in other news i'm sure i mentioned it before but some of the stuff that happened in this story happened to me or with my teacher crush so theres some of that in this chapter sooo enjoy(: **

The repeating knocks on my door is annoying, and no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to ignore it any longer.

"What!?"

I sigh in relief when the knocking stops but what I hear next makes me groan and I immediately shove my head back into the pillows.

"Jade. School. Get up."

Atleast he makes it simple. Everybody knows I hate mornings but what I hate more is going to school in the morning. This is like the first day of my senior year all over again. My dad woke me up, I groaned because I didn't want to get up to go to school. One thing different before then, was that I didn't know the existence of a gorgeous woman named Tori Vega. After that first day of school, the days after I was more than willing to get my lazyass up and make myself look good for her. Just to be able to see that smile first thing in school, and then see it again right before the final bell of school rang.

A small sigh escapes me before I leisurely make my way out of bed. Like hell I'm going to be rushing now. I'm not looking forward to the awkward shit thats bound to come when I walk into her classroom.

After my daily, morning routine I'm out of the door around 8:10. Whoops I guess school already started, oh well it's just math. I kind hope I missed something important like a pop quiz or something, it'll just give me an excuse to have some alone time with her when I have to make it up- wait.

I stop in my tracks, just a few feet away from my bike as I thought pops in my head. Do I _really_ want to be alone with her? I don't really know, I'm just indecisive right now. I shake my head a little and climb on my motorcycle, whatever I still don't want to think about this mess... maybe I want to get over her...

I bite my lip and don't bother with the helmet again... I should really start using that. I dismiss the thought and start up the engine before peeling out of the driveway. It doesn't take long to get to school but when I do, I realize a major flaw in my 'not giving a fuck if I'm late'.

No coffee.

"Fuck me." I curse, pulling the key out of the engine with a little extra force.

"It wasn't really on my mind to do."

I whip my head and turn to the yell at this creep. "Sinjin! Do you want me to get my dad? Because I fucking will." I watch as he quickly shakes his head and scurries off in the other direction. Good. Like where the hell did he even come from? Was he eating for me? He probably was. I roll my eyes and get off my bike, it doesn't matter he's been like that since freshmen year. But... Wait he said, 'it wasn't really on my mind...' What the hell, he doesn't want to bang me? I furrow my eyebrows a little, if he doesn't want that then why the hell is he always all up in business?

Might as well push that in back of my mind like I'm doing with everything else. I shoulder my bag and let out a soft sigh as my eyes scan over the little coffee stand that would have been open if I had been here... I steal a glance at my phone and see thats its 8:20, so if I had been here 20 minutes ago I would have had my fix.

I groan loudly and slug my way over to the infamous room labeled B-21 aka hell. I smirk a little at that but quickly wipe it off as I get hold of the handle.

Everybody's going to look at me. I know it. It always happen, no matter what class or which teacher you have everybody just looks to the door like a fucking unicorn or some other crazy shit like that just waltzed into the room.

Well here we go... I open the door, and just like I expected all eyes landed on me. What I didn't expect was for my gaze to lock directly with Vega. She stands there with her arm slowly retracting from the whiteboard while her eyes bore into mine. Please don't state the obvious, please don't state the obvious, please don't state the-

"You're late."

Ah I hate that. "Yeah, no shit." I smoothly shoot back, walking towards the front of my class, which quite frankly is a very unfortunate spot to be in now.

"No cursing in my class Jade, you know that." She replies firmly still keeping her gaze locked with mine, and honestly I don't back down.

"Right, my bad Vega."

"_Miss_. Miss Vega."

I bite the inside of my cheek and nod. Ok again that was actually my bad. I didn't mean for that to slip up. "Sorry your highness, I promise I won't forget it next time..._Miss Vega_." I smirk a little without breaking our gaze and slide into my seat. She still keeps her eyes on me and so raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"Is there a reason why you're late? No note or anything?"

"No."

"No?"

I roll my eyes, "Did I stutter?" I can't help the giddiness that blossoms through me when I see her narrow her eyes at me. Ooh I guess I'm getting little Tori all angry now. I love it, I don't even know the twisted reason behind it but I love it, probably because she looks so fucking hot when she's mad and all I can imagine is her "teaching" me a "lesson" in behaving better and what not.

"Watch yourself, you don't need to get all sassy with me." I scoff softly and cross my arms, leaning back in my seat while she raises her eyebrows.

"I wasn't being sassy, I just asked a simple question. No need to get your underwear in a twist." My smirk widens when I hear a few snickers behind me. This seems to working out nicely, I didn't think treating her like all other teachers would be this easy, I actually thought she was special. Hmm maybe my mind just made that whole thing up and I just needed to be shot down for my feelings to be shut down. Seems logical enough until I see the that flash of... Of something. It's that exact same look from Sunday... But more, I don't know remorseful? Like she's disappointed but she knows she's right... Or more of that she was just proven right. Shit what did I say to make her feel like that? We were fine, I was just getting her riled up but now she, yeah I was right that does look like disappointment.

I bite the corner of my lip for a second as I look up at her with slight concern shining through my eyes, I don't want to openly display what I'm feeling. I was never one to do that. Before I can dwell on the subject any longer, the bell rings.

Almost everybody shoots up from their desks and rushes out of the room. Today I'm no different than them. I don't stay back like I usually do, atleast always getting in a few words to Tori before I head out but nope. Not today, I grab my bag and quickly walk out of the room along with everybody else, trying my hardest to get that look of disappointment out if my head.

**HHHHH**

"Jade, Jade, Jade, Jaaaaaade. Tell me, tell me, tell me, Telllllll meeee!" Cat sings as I plop down in the seat next to her.

"Yeah Jade, tell us. Because I am very eager to know what happened." Beck says after Cat, propping his head up on his hands as his elbows lay on the lunch table.

"Tell us? Tell us what? What happened?" Robbie questions confusedly looking between the three of us. I roll my eyes, still clueless as ever. Which is a good thing I guess, the less that know the better.

"There's nothing to tell, nothing happened."

"Oh! I call bull!" Beck exclaims throwing his hands up. I watch as Cat nods along with him.

"Yeah, you seriously can't be telling me that noooopthing happened." She holds her hand up and makes a small size with her pointer finger and thumb, looking over at me pouty expression, "Not one single thing?"

I groan loudly and start rummaging through my bag, mostly to avoid there eager eyes and to buy more time. I pull out what I'm looking for and pop a pice of gum into my mouth. Gotta love 5 gum, its the best.

"Come on Jade! Give us something!" Beck exclaims again. "Did you, you know." He says suggestively as he motions with his hands.

"Oh! Did you hug her and confess all of your feelings to her!?" Cat asks just as excitedly and I honestly just want to hurt both of them. I open my mouth to tell them to shut up and mind their own business but a voice interrupts me.

"Hey, can I have a piece of gum?" The fuck... Who the hell? I don't even recognize the voice and when I turn in my seat to look up at her, I don't recognize the face either. Like hell I'm just going to give a piece of gum to a chick that I don't even know, even if she is pretty.

"Yeah, sorry but this was my last piece." I say not even sounding sorry at all as I hold the gum in between my teeth to show it up at her. And for fucks sakes, what she did next was not something I at all expected. Like I said before I don't even know this chick, but she no problem leaning in and taking the gum in between her own teeth, her lips barely brushing over mine.

I sit there shocked as her hand runs over my shoulder, her nails lightly grazing over my neck. "Thanks" She breathes out, pulling back slowly as her hand slowly drags down and finally of off me. "I'll be seeing you around later." She says with a sweet smile, before winking and taking my gum along with her, now chewing it in her own mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: BAM motherfucker! How you like that!? An update within 1 week not a whole month! so i hope you enjoy and review!**

So I didn't see that mystery girl for the rest of lunch. My friends had now totally forgoten about Ms. Vega and started bombarding me questions about this chick. Like hell if I know! She should know my reputation around here, its not that hard to figure out. The only reason I didn't go after her was because, well... It was kind of hot. Don't get me wrong, I would never do that to a stranger, taking gum from them like that but her doing it to me? Well again, its hot.

A long, obnoxious slurp rings right in my ear, completely distracting me from my thoughts. I quickly turn my head, and cover my hand up to my ear.

"That's disgusting!" I growl out, but I'm just meet with a cheeky smile instead.

"Well then, you should pay attention in  
>my class, shouldn't you Jade?" He takes another long sip out of his coconut before leaning back away from me. Sikowitz, I swear this man is off his nut but he likes me for some strange reason, and I actually like him as a teacher too.<p>

"Pay attention to what? You're not really teaching us anything today." I say motioning to the other various students who are talking amongst themselves.

"Hmm. Point taken but-!" Ugh I hate it when he stops in the middle of his sentences like that. I don't understand this man, and I'm not really sure I want to.

He gives me that cheeky smile again and i roll my eyes, motioning with my hands do him to go on. "But I've been having visions with my coconut recently. Visions that involve you and a certain someone. Hmmm." He playfully jabs his elbow at me while raising his eyebrows expectingly and I swear if he wasnt so on the spot a out what he just said I would have laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say calmly, hoping against hope that he just drops this, I do not need this right now.

"Oh but I think you do. I think-"

"Sikowitz!"

Both of our attention goes over to the door as we recognize the familiar voice. Helen, better known as Hollywood Arts principle. I raise my eyebrows slightly when I see Sikowits grumble lowly and walk over to her and her little possy. I haven't seem any of these teachers before, there's so young and- Vega.

My gaze settles on her as I see her standing with the other young teachers, they're probably student teachers as well.  
>They all surround Helen, listening to the her words intently. Nobody wants to upset her, that lady is something else entirely.<p>

My eyes stray away from Helen and travel back to Vega again, or should I say Miss Perfect. Look at her just standing there and nodding along with whatever the hell Helen is saying with that dumb smile on her face. Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm and her hair flowing just right over her back and ugh I want to take her in my arms and roughly push against the wall, pinning her there while my hips grind against her, making her moan into my mouth as I kiss her.

I think she must of felt my intense gaze on her because all of a sudden her eyes went over to me. Fuck ok, stay calm and just wait for her to look away. One, two, three... What the hell! Why is she not looking away? I blush slightly and move my gaze down to my notebook. Ok what the hell is wrong with me, I just sat there frozen like a statue, it felt like I couldn't move, and then she did the same thing! She just kept staring back. I wonder if she...

I glance back at her and see her eyes still on me. Her eyes widen a bit when she realizes I caught her and she quickly tears her gaze away, looking back at Helen. I laugh loudly when I see her tan cheeks turn slightly red. Good to know that I still have that kind of affect on her.

I barely notice Sikowitz coming back towards me because my eyes are still on Vega. I watch as she talks to one of the other teachers, using her hands as she excitedly talks about who-knows-what. I really don't care about what it is, its just the fact that she looks so gorgeous as she talks about something she's so obviously passionate for. I wish I was the one she could talk to like that..

"Jade? What are you even looking at like that?" It takes a moment for me to register Sikowitz words but when Ido look up at him I see he was looking towards where I was previously looking at. I watch as a small smile forms on his lips before looking back down at me.

"Interesting. You're such a card Jade." He sings song as he musses up my hair and i immediately slap his hand away.

"Touch my hair again and I swear you will be losing a limb old man." I snap out, frowning because i don't know what he's implying.

"Aah you such a sour delight." I scoff softly at his words and get up as the bell rings. Another thing that amazes me from this man is that he's not scared of me like some other teachers are.

"Ok Jade, there! I didnt bother you for a whole period! Now you have to tell me what happened between you and Miss Vega!"

My eyes widen a bit and I move over to Cat swiftly before slapping my hand down to cover her mouth. "Can you shut your mouth, or at least lower your voice! Do you want the whole school to find out?" I hiss menacingly as I drag her away from the doorway and over to my locker.

She mumbles against my mouth, sounding apologetic so I let go of her mouth.

"Sorry, I was just excited to know what happened. You still won't tell me." She pouts.

I heave out a sigh and turn to face my locker, "I know, I know. Its just-"

"Jade! There she is again." I freeze and look over to where Cat's pointing at and see the girl from lunch. She's not facing me so thats a bonus, now I actually have some time to analyze her.

My gaze starts from the bottom up. She already has one thing going her and thats her tan. She's obviously a full on Latina, my eyes travel up her tone legs, and settle on her ass. I've seen better. I continue my voyage and take note of her brown, wavy hair, which reminds me of a certain someone.

The giggling from her friends is loud enough off that I even hear from where I am. They obviously point me out which causes her to turn around to face. Alright I can work with that, at least she has a cute face, makes up for her lack of ass.

When her eyes lock with mine, an almost feral smile takes over her face. She confidently walks over to me, keeping her head high. Ooh now I like that, a confident girl is a plus in my book.

A small huff draws my attention back to Cat and she clearly shows her disgust for this girl. Well that's very un-Cat-like she usually likes everybody, what happened? "I talk to you in seventh Jadey." Cat grumbles, walking past the girl who now stops in front me, her smile growing wider.

"Well hello Jadey." She purrs out again, her hands already going to my forearm, trailing her fingers up like she was doing before. I raise my eyebrows slightly, but don't pull back.

"It's Jade. Not Jadey. If you're dating me then you have permission to call me that."

She raises an eyebrow and then jerks her thumb back at Cat, and I roll my eyes. "It's Cat. She's like a sister to me. She's another exception." My eyes do another quick sweep over her before landing on her dark brown eyes. Hmm not as bright or inviting as Tori's... Shit! Why the hell am I comparing her to Tori? ...but it's true there not nearly as beautiful as Tori.. She overall is not match for Tori. Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me, I'm doing it again.

"Well alright _Jade_, how about you and I skip sixth period and do something a little more... Exciting?" She smirks up at me as her fingers play with the sleeve of my shirt, pulling me slightly closer to her.

Wow, this chick is something else, but I still don't know shit about her. "Maybe tommorow, I can't miss 6th today. Test." Lie. That was a straight up lie but she doesn't need to know that. "But I still don't exactly know you who are..."

"I'm Melissa." She fills in excitedly. I nod and glance down at her hands before looking back up and freezing on the spot. There, just across the hall is Vega. I tense up and feel my heartbeat pick up. Ugh not this shit again. I need to get over this, its pathetic. And I don't do pathetic, Jade West is anything but pathetic.

"Well Melissa, are you new here? Cuz I've never seen you around or anything." Maybe this new chick can be of use to me after all. I give her smirk and lean in a little closer, her smile widening at my movements.

"Nope, I'm a junior. That's probably why you never seen me around."

Her words just fly over me as my hand goes to her free hand thats not playing with my sleeve and I pull her slightly closer. My eyes then flash over to Vega who is now sporting a scowl on her face. I try to catch her eyes but they seem to be on... I follow her gaze and I can't help the evil grin that spreads across my face. ...On Melissa, perfect.

"Aah that makes sense." I nod, shooting her a small smile, but internally I hate it. I mean I'm all into older chicks. They are just so much exciting. I doubt this girl has any experience with being with a girl. I'm probably an experiment to her and I'm totally fine with that its just... I want a woman.

"Yup! So tomorrow then, sixth period?" She looks up at me hopefully, the grip she's had on my sleeve tightening a little. I smirk, well someone's excited.

I glance back at Vega, and notice her eyebrows digging downwards above her nose. Her lips are set in a frown, yet it looks more of a frustrated pout. That looks fucking adorable. I have still yet to lock gazes with her but I decide to answer Melissa before the final bell for sixth rings.

"Sure Melissa."

I barely have time to react as she basically throws herself at me. I hear a disgruntled huff from across the hall, my eyes never leaving Vega and thats when our eyes finally meet. I don't even react to Melissa's hug or whatever, all I see is fucking fire in her eyes, and the way her jaw is clenched shut.

"Awesome! See you then Jade!"

My attention finally goes back to Melissa but I'm still frozen on the spot, and she takes advantage of this because next thing I know she's placing a kiss right on my cheek.

We both jump apart when we hear a door slam shut loudly. Both of our attention now going to the teacher lounge door, where Miss Vega, no longer is.

Well shit.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter goes to a special someone. HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY, this chapter is for you(:**

That was awkward, quite possibly the most awkwardest moment in my life because oh my fucking God I don't even know how I got through it. Not even a hello, from either of us in seventh period. We just ignored each other, well more like she ignored me. I mean sure, I like it when she's mad at me but not when she's _ignoring_ me. There's a major difference in that. Also, its not like I didn't try. I did actually try to see what she was so upset about but she totally just blew me off. Saying shit like, "It's nothing" and "I don't want to talk about anything." Like what the hell? But I gave her what she wanted. I stayed quiet no matter how much I wanted to talk to her. To hear her enticing voice or to make her laugh that addicting, angelic laugh of hers.

I adjust my shoulder bag as I strut across the parking lot, easily walking past other students while they hurry to get out of this place like I am. Weird how you miss someone so much when there gone... well technically she's not actually gone but I still kind of miss her in this weird way.

I shake my head as I climb my bike. "Get your shit together Jade, you're feeling things that don't even make sense." I nod, agreeing with myself before freezing. "Shit did I just talk to myself?" My eyes widen in realization when I do it again. "Fuck! I did it again! She's making me go crazy and it hasn't even been a day yet!" I groan loudly and quickly start the motorcycle and speed out of the parking lot. Hopefully nobody saw my little episode there, cuz that was weird, she makes me weird and I hate it. I'm still not used to all these feelings and nearing the beginning of October.

I rev the engine loudly, feeling frustrated but this is ridiculous. I need another distraction and I'm sure I can go to my friends but I need something a little my mind numbing.

There is Melissa, but that's tomorrow. Drugs and partying are a no go, its a Monday and accounting on what happened last time, yeah I'm good. I roll my shoulders a little before an idea springs in my mind, _gym_. That'll be perfect. I don't have to think, I don't have to do anything but sweat the stress away.

A small smile makes it way on to my face, feeling a bit proud of myself that I found a solution to my problem.

I pull up to my house a few minutes later and park my bike in the garage. I make my way up to my room a few minutes later, trying to spot my gym bag that I haven't used in ages. It's been like what? 4 maybe 5 months now? I don't know, I just know I didn't go at all over summer vacation.

Alright! Found it. I grab it from the corner of my closet and check through it; tennis shoes, check. Hair ties, check. Clothes, check. Great I still have everything in here now I just need my headphones and I can go.

I snatch my headphones off my desk and then jog downstairs, I steal a granola bar off the counter and then make my way inside my car. I'm actually kind of excited to go back to working out. That satisfying feeling you get after you work out. The slight pain in muscles, god I love that. That's a good kind of pain. And a bonus is that I barely even sweat so I don't look all gross or anything. I smirk slightly, probably should focus on my stomach area since I know a certain someone likes it.

I frown a little and try to steer my thoughts away from her. That's exactly what I'm trying to get away from. I scoff slightly at the stupid thoughts running through my mind, and forcefully unwrap my bar before taking a huge bite out of it. Eating is also another distraction I guess, though not as satisfying.

A few minutes later I'm out of my car, done with my bar and heading towards the girl's locker room. Good thing about this gym is that I've been going here forever and I have a permanent locker here towards the 'W' area. I walk down the asile, my eyes reading over the names till I find West.

Sanchez

Smith

Tate

Travis

Trent

Valdmir

Vega

West- Wait. I freeze in my spot as my gaze travels back up again. There. Right fucking there is _Vega's_ locker, right on top of mine. I swear to fucking Christ I am going to stab someone. Why the hell can't so just find somewhere to get away from her!?

I harshly pull my locker open, I can not believe this shit. The same motherfucking gym, the same motherfucking row, the same Ugh! After I'm half naked, I feel a bit better, the cool air calming down my body. Maybe I'm over reacting, I mean I'm sure there's more than just one Vega. I grab her lock that has the name clearly written on it and... Fuck me. Yeah that's her. I can notice her hand writing anywhere since I practically have to stare at it for an hour every five days at school.

I take a peek in her locker and relax my shoulders as I notice she's doesn't have any items in there. Good, she's not here then. I let out a deep breath and finish getting ready. After I'm nice and dressed, I tie my hair and place my stuff in my locker. I click the lock in place before going out to the gym. I look around before my eyes settle on the elipticycle machine, alright, cardio first.

About two hours passed and I got to say that I really do feel a lot better. I feel refreshed and a lot calmer, I swipe at my forehead with the back of my hand and step down from the stair-stepper machine. Damn my thighs, I already know its going to hurt tomorrow.

A small groan escapes from deep from my throat, I shouldn't have pushed myself like that. I tiredly make my way back to the locker room and, already start working on taking off my shirt. A hard hit to my side makes me stop in my tracks. The fuck? I while off my shirt the rest of the way and glare down at the bitch.

"Sorry sweetie completely my fault." I soften my gaze a little and nod, letting the old lady pass me by.

"It's fine, no problem." She shoots me smile and makes her way in the locker room and I follow behind, throwing my shirt over my shoulder as I walk in. This time it was the sharp gasp that made me look up. Ohh...no.

She's frozen in the spot just like I am. Everything fades out as our gazes lock and I can already feel my stomach getting all tingly. I watch her intently, her gaze slowly moves down across my body, its like I can actually feel them raking across my chest and down my stomach. Her intense brown eyes look almost black, and they do a fine job at keeping me in place. My eyes flicker down to her lips when they move, I don't hear the words but I can clearly read her lips saying two words I don't have a problem doing. 'Fuck me' Its clear as day, and I can't help the shot of warmth that spreads through me. Vega looks back up at me before quickly turning her back on me. Once her eyes let me go I let out a soft sigh and clench my hands, my eyes falling down to the ground as I try to get my nerves under control. She basically just eye-fucked me. Right here in the middle of the locker room and I couldn't even move, and god those eyes. Those fucking eyes. They were so dark, it kind of looked like the same fire I saw in them earlier today.

I bite the inside of my cheek and try to keep myself calm, okay, alright I can do this. Just go to your locker and change, nothing has to he said, this doesn't have to be awkward. I nod once to myself and look back up, my breath stopping short at the sigh in front of me.

"Shit." I say without thinking, my eyes lading on her bare chest, open for all to see. I can't believe she did that! Actually changed in front of me like that, she knows how I feel! My gaze rakes over her boobs on their own accord, they look so soft, and welcoming. I want to cup them, and feel their weight in my hands, I bet it'll be a perfect fit. I can maybe pinch her nipples lightly and then run my tongue over the top mounds of her tits, tasting and teasing a wet trail along her skin.

My view of the perfect twins is robbed as a white shirt quickly covers. My gaze shoots up and are met with Vega's deep red face. Fuck fuck fuck, I'm caught. She caught me looking, I don't even give it a second thought, I just get my ass out of there.

My feet work on their own and in no time am I not only out of the girls locker room, but I'm already out by my car. Damn it, I bet I just things 10 times more awkwarder! Fuck me and my horny self, Melissa better get the job done tomorrow.

**HHHHH**

The sound of rustling papers and slamming of lockers ring through the halls. I've got a headache, and all this background noise is not helping. I throw open my locker and pull out my math text book, yeah I'm actually early today, well early by a few seconds but still. The bell goes off just in time when i shut my locker closed but I really don't want to go to class. I'm really not in the mood, it'll just get even more awkward, especially from the eye-fucking from both of us yesturday.

I deliberately trudge towards class, a light tap on my shoulder turns my attention around when I reach Miss Vega's door.

"Hey, miss me?"

My eyes connect with dark brown and I give her a slight smirk. Great timing, maybe we can skip first too.

"Maybe." I say, giving her a slight shrug as I lean back on the wall, next to the door. "But how about you, miss me?"

My smirk widens as she giggles and steps in closer to me, that's right, you want me. "Yeah, I actually did." She tries to bite her lip cutely but honestly it just makes me want to laugh, she needs to work on that. "But I actually I'm more excited about later today." She does that thing again where she trails her fingers up my arm, this time instead of stopping at my sleeves she grips the front of my flannel.

"Oh yeah?" I don't lean into her touch but let her come closer to me. I grin when her hips slowly press into mine and slowly bring my hands down to her hips.

"Yeah I-"

"Jade."

My eyes shoot away from Melissa and turn to find, oh god. What is she wearing, I mean, is that even allowed to let a teacher dress like that? To dress that fucking _hot_. My eyes shamelessly fall to her legs. That has to be the shortest skirt I've ever seen her wear. So much skin, there's so much skin showing and I want to run my tongue of those tan thighs and up to the golden place.

"Jade. Class. Now. The bell has already rang, this is your second tardy."

I barely register anything she says, but when she snaps her fingers and points to her classroom I obiedlty listen. My hands fall away from Melissa's hips automatically and I start to turn away but the tug at my shirt makes me look back at her.

"Jaaade." I frown slightly when she whines my name. No, I do not like that. "Can I have a kiss before you go?" She asks sweetly, but before Melissa can do her usual sneak attacks on me and plant one on me, Vega's hand shoots out and takes my hand in hers.

"No, the bell rang. Get to class or else." I don't focus on the tight strain in her voice or the way her eyes flame up with that one emotion again. No, none of that I focus on, all thats on my mind is that our hands are together. A stupid smile makes its way on to my face and I don't give Melissa a second glance as I keep my gaze on our hands,

"Yeah, uh I gotta go to class and um learn and stuff." I mumble out as Vega leads me inside her class. Once we walk past the threshold, her hand drops mine and I frown a little dejectedly and look up at her confused. A victorious smirk is graced upon her lips and she truly looks gorgeous. It fades out my earlier confusion and I smile at the sight. She's so perfect.

**HHHHH**

"Woah, Jeeze, you really this excited to be with me?" I ask as while Melissa pulls me into the janitors closet.

"It's just that I never been with a girl before and I'm excited. Plus, you're so hot and I want you." She says quickly before smashing her lips against mine. My eyes fall closed and I easily start to kiss back, my tongue having no problem slipping inside her mouth. A small gasp escapes her but all of a sudden I feel her tongue slide against mine. I hum in approval, good she has the kissing thing all figured out but I probably have to lead this along. "Jade, I don't want to wait any longer."

She whispers out, taking my hands and placing them on the hem of her jeans. I pull back slightly and glance down at my hands, I smirk evilly let my hands just stay on her hips, as I move so one of my legs is in between hers. I press up lightly and grin when I hear her moan softly, but just as quickly as she does; she does a total 180 on me and becomes the dominant one. Her lips attach themselves to my neck and begin to kiss and nibble across it.

"Ohh." I breathe out, my eyes falling closed, feeling her body push up against me. Her kisses turn into sucking and I mindlessly tighten my grip on her hips. I push my leg up into her again and the action makes her grind back down against me, hitting my hips in just the right again. "Oh fuck, _Tori_."

The sucking stops immediately, and I feel her tense up in my arms. I frown at the sudden change and open my mouth to question but she cuts me through it.

"Who the hell is Tori?"

My eyes widen at my slip up. "I uh..."

"What the fuck Jade!?" She pushes me back, making me take a few steps away from her. I let out a soft sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Oh come on, can we just forget about it and..." I trail off my hands going for her hips again but she slaps them away. I roll my eyes before locking my gaze and glaring at her.

"No! We can not just forget about that, you called me another chick's name while we were making out!"

I groan loudly and run my hands over my face, "Whatever, if we're not doing anything then fine." I state simply and look at he pissed off face.

"Do you even know my name?!" She accuses loudly and honestly its starting to get me pissed off now.

"Yeah, it's Monica."

"Melissa!"

I growl lightly and throw my arms up in frustration. "Whatever! It's not like it matters, we were only going to fuck. Obviously you weren't that important to me if I said another girl's name."

She shakes her head and straightens her shirt out. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

I snort and cross my arms, "Yeah, I know. I'm full jerk, now move so I can leave."

I watch annoyed, as she lets out another frustrated and then finally, throws the janitors closet door open and stomps out. I follow behind and glance up at Vega who is right next to the Wah-hoo Punch machine. She looks confusedly after Melissa before moving her gaze back to me. I decide hell with it and give her wink, my signature smirk falling to my lips. I could give two shits about Melissa but knowing that I moaned out Vega's name while kissing another girl proves that she is really important. I shouldn't have given up, and I'm not going to in the future, she still what I want and I always get what I want.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I wasn't feeling like myself earlier this month and I didn't want to update while I was feeling all weird because it would affect my writing and I didn't wanna give you guys a crappy chap. You feel? So I apologize for the lateness. But its mostly all good now and I had a good day yesterday that inspired me! So again I hope you enjoy and let me know in a review.**

**OH and I'll offer a deal. If this can reach 609 reviews in just a couple of days, I'll update. I don't even care that I have ap testing next week, I'll just sit my ass down and write a chapter out for you**

_"Looks like the weather is going to be in the mid 60's today. Temperature is starting to get lower not that we are falling into the season of fall-"_

"Boring." I mutter as I change the channel.

_"Dante you are not the father-"_

"Not in the mood." I say while rolling onto my stomach and flipping through channels mindlessly.

It's Wednesday, and currently I should be in school right now, listening to Miss Vega's voice about something math related but I'm not. Instead I'm here, lazily sprawled across my couch as I try to find something decent to watch.

_"Spongebob Squarepants! Who-"_

"No." I deadpan. God is there nothing good going on, on Wednesday mornings? All I want is to relax and get a grip on myself instead of focusing on the whirlwind of emotions I went through the last few days. Lust about Miss Vega, and then rejection. And then the deal with Melissa or whatever, which ended up with being a whole load of nothing except with note of Vega's different attitude whenever Melissa was around. Again, I don't want dwell on that just yet, I just want to relax and- Danny Phantom! Oh yes, now this I can work with it.

_"he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through  
>he's here to fight for me and you<br>he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all-"_

"Jade?"

"Shit!" The remote falls from my hands as I jump slightly from surprise. "God you scared the woaahhh..." My eyes fall on my dad as I twist on the couch so I can look over at him. His robe is slightly open with his ruffled up pajamas underneath. His nose is a light red while and my eyes pass over his tired looking eyes to see his hair all messed up on top of his head. "You look really-"

"Don't even say it. I know I look awful and I feel it too."

I smile a little when I see him swipe at his nose. "Yeah, you look like utter shit." His face quickly forms into a frown and I can't help but to laugh at the sight. I watch as let's out a disgruntled grunt in response and then moves to sit down next to me on the couch. I pull my knees up to my chest and watch him for a moment longer. It seriously has been a long time since I've seen him sick, he usually never gets ill. It must be something really bad if he's staying home and missing work.

"So how did this even happen?" I motion my hands towards him while my dad leans bak on the couch and close his eyes.

"That dinner meeting I had to have with a client last week, well his son was sick and I'm sure the little brat past it on to me."

I hum in response. Good thing I stayed home then, maybe I can help him and take care of him and stuff, I muse to myself... To think of it, I don't think I've other done that either. Weird..

"Hey!" I can't help the little jump I do again at my dad's sudden exclamation. I huff lightly and move my gaze back to him, seeing him point excitedly at the TV.  
>"This show, that girl, the gothic one. Remember when you dressed up as her in one of your halloweens. I think you were seven, oh man, you had the black skirt and big combat boots just like her. What's her name again?"<p>

"Sam." I say, feeling a bit embarrssed that I actually did dress up like her. "Her name is Sam dad."

"Right, Right. I remember when you used to watch this show all the time, but don't you think you're a little too old for cartoons Jade. Shouldn't you watch something more mature" He says before sitting up a little straighter, looking as if a light bulb just dinged on top of his head. Wow, and I only thought that happened in cartoons. Ha the irony. "Wait...shouldn't you be at school?" Aw shit. He finally noticed.

"But aren't you happy that I stayed home? Now I can take care of you since you're sick." I say hopefully, but the "are you serious" look he gives me tells me its not happening, damn it .

"Jade get your butt to school."

"But-"

"No buts."

"But you said butt the first time!" I shoot back. A small smirk playing along my lips.

"Jade you have five minutes to get ready and be out of this house."

I give him an unbelievable look before slumping down into the couch, and letting out a loud groan. "But I don't want to, can't i just wait till first period is over before going, there's only 20 minutes left for it." I look over at him, waiting for a response but his eyes remain on the TV.

"You have four minutes now, I would start getting ready now if I were you." He says in between sniffles. What? Is he being serious right now? I let out another defeated groan before lazily making my way up stairs. So he was taking that "be here for me now dad" seriously. Guess I can't really be bother by it though, I mean at least he's keeping his word.

When I'm changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and an easy off the shoulder sweater, along with my boots I'm good to go. I'm out the door and on my bike within few minutes and takes just a couple of more minutes till I'm in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

Lets see how much minutes I have left to endure math. I pull out my phone and see that its nearly 8:50, good. Only have to be there for ten more minutes. I wonder if she's going to do anything about me being late, this is like what? The third time in the row? I shrug it off once in the threshold of the door. I then walk into the classroom cooly, everybody's eyes one me again as I calmly walk down the row, making it to my seat. I don't make eye contact with anybody, and then heavily plop down in my seat.

"You're late...again." A hint of annoyance is detectable but then again what teacher wouldn't be annoyed if you showed up late to their class.

"Yup." I answer simply, my gaze finally falling on Vega. An amused smile stretches across my face as I see her standing directly in front of my desk with her arms crossed. Her expression is the complete opposite of my own, a frown is adoring those pink lips today.

"You missed the entire lesson, you do realize you have to come in at some point and copy those notes down right?"

Ohhh this is not good. I bite my lip and start to drum my fingers along the desk nervously because in reality I haven't done any of the homework that was assigned this week. Hell! I don't even know what we're learning right now.

"Riiiight." I reply back, and right after I do the best thing happens. The bell rings, a time when I actually wanted it to.

I get up quickly but a tan hand firmly pushes down on my shoulder. "Jade, stay after class." Her eyes bore into mine and I slowly sit back down, her hand retracting as I do.

Once the last person is out, I watch as she lets out a sigh and then leans back on the her teacher desk behind her. Her hands on either side of the desk and her her drops down.

"You know this is your third tardy in a row...I'm going to have to give you detention." She says while lifting her head back up to look at me.

I make face at that, detention is a place I don't want to go back to. It was always so boring, couldn't even listen to your headphones or anything, and the fact that its four hours long on and on a weekend on top of that, yeah I'm really trying not to get that. "Do you really have to give me one? I'm sure you can just "accidentally" mark me as being on time today."

I watch as she rolls her eyes, "Relax, its just a lunch detention so come in at lunch." She reassures strictly before continuing. "And well maybe you should wake up earlier then, and probably not want to kiss your girlfriend when the bell had already rang."

...Did she just say girlfriend? What the hell is she talking about? She can't mean Melissa right? "Umm what are you talking about? Last time I checked, I'm sure I don't have a girlfriend."

The look she gives me can only be described as two things, unbelievable and anger, she looks as if she can't believe what I'm saying, and that she's mad at me for it... What's her problem today...

"What are you talking about Jade?! Just yesterday I had to pull you away from her so you would come to class then later that day you two come out of the janitors closet and- ugh!" I was listening to her tiny rant intently until she cut herself off and huffed. Is she really getting this worked up over Melissa?

"Ok first of all, that girl you seen me with, yeah she's not my girlfriend." I state simply as I begin to get up from my desk. "Second, is that I never even had a girlfriend before." I murmur out, my eyes moving to pierce through hers again. "And I don't want one either..." I trail off as I take a few steps closer to her, my body just a few inches away from hers now. Technically, I'm not really touching her so I'm not _actually_ trapping her between the teacher desk and myself. I mean its not like I'm pinning her down or anything so we should be good. "But hey, you already know what I want right?" I bite out sarcastically while leering closer. A smirk tugging at my lips when I notice her knuckles turning white from how hard she's gripping the her desk. "All I want to do is fuck you huh? Just press my body against yours as my hand slithers down in between your legs, down your pants 'till I'm cupping you. My fingers lightly brushing against your most sensitive of areas. And you can't do anything to escape because my body is pinning you against the desk behind you, buts its not like you want to get away anyway." I claim cockily when I notice her breathing has become a little heavier, her breaths a bit irregular now.

"Am I correct _Miss Vega_?" Innocence is coating my tone, anyone can detect the underline of sarcasm behind them though. "Fucking is just all I want hmm? Just hearing you moan my name as I eagerly fuck you senseless? Or maybe I'll get on my knees for you and willingly eat you out so I can hear you begging for more?" I growl out, closing the distance between us, our bodies now pressed together.

"J-Jade, please.." It's a breathless whisper, and I would have been confused on what she wanted, until I felt some pressure against the front of my lower stomach. I look down and see her hands trying to push me away. If she really wanted me to back off she can surely push harder than that.

"You still didn't answer any of my questions..." I mutter out, dropping my voice to a low whisper as well. "That's all you think I want I want to do." I accuse, anger replacing my sarcastic tone. "Just a fuck and then move on?" I question again, my voice raising in anger.

"Can you lower your voice, the door is open! Anybody can hear if they walk by." She whispers back urgently. Her hands finally coming out of their catatonic state as they begin to tug at my sweater, making me stare down at her pleading eyes. "Just calm down, please."

I sigh softly and close my eyes, that look is killing me. I can't handle her looking at me like that but I don't even know what happened? Just all my pent up anger from Sunday was spilling out and I couldn't stop. "You still didn't answer my question?" I repeat softly.

"We're at school..." She trails off and I open my eyes to look at her, wanting her to continue. "People can hear us, we shouldn't nor will we talk about thi-"

I let out a loud, defeated sigh, cutting her off while I pull back from her. "You need to sign me a note so my English teacher won't mark me late." I mutter detachedly as I grab my bag.

She still won't answer me or even talk about it... I look over as she frowns and mumbles something under her breath. "She cares if she's late for English but not math."

"Yeah it's because I actually like that class." I snatch the note and don't give her a chance to reply back as I head off to English.

I hate this. I hate her...no thats a lie I already feel weird just saying that in my head because I know its not true. But what she does and what she says or well, the lack of what she says pisses me off. Yeah, that's what I hate. Why can't I just get some answers from her?! Stupid, stupid, stupid, fucking Vega.

"Jade? Jade, the note."

What the- Oh I must've zoned out because I'm already in English.

"Oh, right. Here." She glances over it and then tosses it in the trash.

"We started a free response already. I can give you a fair chance and let you come in during lunch or after school so you can have the same amount of time as the tea of your peers."

I think it over, and glance over at the clock. 40 minutes is left of class, I might be able to pull it off.

"Depends, what's the prompt about?"

"Emotion."

Perfect. I'm feeling all kinds of things right now so it should be easy enough. I know just what to write about. "I'll do it now."

**HHHHH**

"Ok we want to know, and we want to know now." I hear them before I see them. And in no time am I sandwhiched between two of the nosiest people I know. I glance to my right and see Cat's curious face, and then look to my left to see Beck's determined face. "What happened last weekend? You still never told us!"

I sigh softly and decide to to actually let them in. Maybe they can give me their perspective on it. "Ok, so we'll call, you know who, Tori because that is her first name and everything. And no one will refer to her as Miss Vega, because others might accidentally over hear." I whisper out and watch as they nod their head earnestly. I then heave out a long breath, and begin my tale on what happened.

It takes a good, solid five minutes to explain how I ran into Vega drunk, while she was exiting the club. And then about the things that occurred at her house. I had Beck smirking at the part about how she was all into my abs. And I intentionally left out the part where I spotted her coming out of the shower, now that would have just made me look like a straight up perv. After I told about the IHOP incident, many questions started popping up. I told them wait till the end of the story. And of course... They didnt. When we got to Melissa, Beck is filled with questions.

"Woah woah, wait. Who is Melissa?" Beck questions, but Cat is quick to answer.

"This girl that was all over Jade yesterday, remember?"

I watch as he nods slowly and I continue  
>telling them about what happened yesterday and then Vega's reaction to it but again Beck cuts me off again.<p>

"Stop. Ok this doesn't make sense. You went after Melissa because...?"

I shrug slightly, I didn't really have a reasons, "Well she offered herself to me so why not?"

"Wha- w-why not?" He asks unbelievably, "because you like another chick thats why!"

"Yeah but she's not into me, well I mean she might be into my body but she doesn't want a relationship or anything..." I say slowly, not understanding why Beck's getting all worked up over this.

"Oh my god Jade, are you really that dumb and oblivious?" He shakes his head and I glance over at Cat to see if she's understanding any of this but she seems as lost as me. "She specially said, that you are a teenager just running on hormones right? And that you would just move onto the next one when you didnt want her anymore?"

"I- ohh." Dammit how did I not realize this before.

"Oh is fucking right you idiot. You just proved her right! Because thats exactly what you did. One day after she said this to you too." He runs his hand through his hair. "I should slap you, but lucky for you I'm a gentleman and I can't." He says before looking directly at Cat. "Cat, smack her."

Her eyes nearly pop out of her sockets as she looks over at Beck. "Whattie?"

He nods over at me, "Slap Jade for me, hard. She needs it."

"What? No I don't. Cat don't listen to him." I snap at her, there's no way she'll actually do it.

"Yes, do it! Go on Cat!"

"No! You shut up! And Cat don't you dare do it."

"Cat don't you want Tori and Jade together? You need slap Jade if you want that to happen."

"What? No- ow! Fuck!" I cup my cheek as Cat looks at me with scared innocent eyes. "Cat!"

"I'm sorry! I just want you and Tori to be happy and together and Beck said it will help and bring you two together and I- and... Don't be mad at me." She whimpers out to the end and I slowly drop my tense shoulders slightly.

"It's ok... Beck is the one thats going to get it." I mutter, turning my glare on his smug face.

"Howdy do y'all!" Robbie announces happily as he plops down next to Cat before narrowing his eyes at me. "Uh Jade? Why is your cheek all red?"

"Oh I had to slap her because Tor-"

"Cat!"

I roll my eyes as she squeaks and cups her hands over her mouth. Robbie doesn't relent though and just moves his confused gaze from Cat to me?

"Cat slapped you? Why?"

"Just forget about it. It doesn't matter."  
>I grumble out, and begin to eat my food. But he doesn't stop, instead he moves his gaze to Beck.<p>

"Beck?"

"Sorry man, its not my place to tell." He says apologetically while holding his hands up in that universal mock surrender way.

"What? You know the reason too but you can't tell me?" He sulks down and crosses his arms. "This is unfair, you all know but I don't get to know. I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Cat shoots out quickly, pouting at a sad Robbie. "Come on Jadey! Can't we just tell Robbie? Please!"

I shake my head quickly, "No way. The more people that know the riskier it is."

"Aw but come on. Rob wouldn't tell anybody." Beck adds on. "Right Rob?"

"Right!" Robbie affirms quickly, looking at me hopefully. I groan lightly as Cat and Beck keep throwing out pleading words and it doesn't even take me a minute before I get annoyed.

"Ugh! Ok, ok, fine! I tell him just shut up." I groan out as I lean over Cat and grab the front of Robbie's shirt. "Listen here, and listen good, got it? Because I'm never admitting this again." I wait till he nods, fear evident on his face. I feel better knowing he'll be to scared to actually tell someone because he fears what I would do to him if he does. "Good, and don't tell anybody this either but I...I like someone." I whisper lowly and his reaction takes me a little of guard.

"Really? Well that's great!" He says, genuinely happy for me but hearing Beck guffaw behind me makes my mood sour.

"You didn't even hear the best part yet, just wait till you here who her special person is."

I blush slightly and let my grip loosen from Robbie's shirt. "It's Miss Vega..." I whisper out so slowly that it takes a few second for him to actually respond.

"No way! Really? You truly, like her. Like a crush and everything?"

My cheeks flame up as I nod. I still have problems admitting it out loud I guess because I'm sure my cheeks are stained red.

"Wow, you're blushing...i guess you really are human." He mutters wondrously and a scowl is quickly formed on my face.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing!" He reassures quickly, "It's just I never believed that you would actually fall for someone, I mean everybody usually just come to you so easily but I don't think you've ever had a real girlfriend before."

My scowl melts off and I nod. "Yeah I never had a girlfrien-" I freeze as that word reminds me of something and it finally clicks. "Shit! I had lunch detention with Vega today! I absolutely forgot."

I hear a bad "ooooh" coming from my left and turn to narrow my eyes at Beck. He innocently holds up two fingers and raises his eyebrows slightly.

"That's strike two, you better get your shit together and get your girl Jade."

I glare at him, but know that he's completely right. But she needs to meet me half way on this, if she's not communicating with me then we aren't going to make any progress. And I really don't want to look like an idiot by attempting to talk if she's just going to avoid the questions like she previously done. Ugh this is going to take time and a lot of patience. I can already tell I have a lot of hard work to do ahead of me.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm probably never going to make a deal with you guys again because wow, you reached the goal within a day, anyways so here's the chapter I promised. A bit about Jade's feelings so we can get to the stuff I know you are all awaiting for. But anyways, hope you enjoy**

Today's been a long day. I kinda wish I was sick like my dad so I wouldn't have to be here. Whatever at least I only have one more period to endure before I get to go home.

Right now I'm leisurely making my way to Mr. Jenkin's class, Cat walks beside me while talking about something or another, I don't really know, my minds' kinda been wandering lately.

When the bell rings I watch as she grins and skips her way inside, humming a tune that I never even heard before but it sounds good. I keep my eyes on her until she sits down before looking around the room, trying to seem casual as my eyes finally land on what they were craving for. I don't get a wave, not even a smile. She just glances at me before moving her attention back down to the papers in front of her.

Damn it.

I hate the stupid feeling that fills me up, I don't even have anything to compare it to, so I don't really know how to describe it. I just know I don't like it. My feet drag across the floor as I slowly trudge over to our table. I then lazily toss my bag on top of the table, accidentally making Miss Vega tense up at the sudden movement. A small huff is heard below me making me smile a bit, well at least I got some reaction from her.

"Jade, oh Jade." I look over at Mr. Jenkins and then glance down at the stack of paper he puts in front of me. "Make me some copies please. 30 copies of this worksheet, and then 150 for the blue ones." I nod slowly, the directions are simple enough but I don't know how to make copies...

"Ok, sure but I don't really know how to make copies."

"Oh of course, of course." His gaze moves down to Vega, and he politely gets her attention, "Miss Vega, can you assist Jade and show her the ropes in how to make copies?"

Show me the ropes? Man this guy really is old, but he's nice. Miss Vega doesn't hesitate to give him a smile back either. Oh so she can smile at him but not at me? Jerk...I miss my Tori smiles.

"Sure thing." She grabs the stack as Mr. Jenkins says his thanks and walks off to the front of his class. She moves her attention to me but as soon as our gazes lock she quickly moves her gaze. Aw come on, seriously you're going to take your beautiful eyes away from me too?

I sulk behind her as she leads me down the hall and to wherever the hell the copying machine is. At least she can't cover her ass from me, I muse quietly, loving the way how her skirt is hugging her curves just right. Now that would be a damn crime. I wonder if she knows that she has a nice ass, cuz I alwa-

_Bam_

"Fucking shit." I look around quickly and see the heavy door closed on its own behind us. God, why am I getting all jumpy today? This is like the third time this happened.

"Jade! Language!" I look back at Vega and am met with a disapproving look on her face.

"This isn't your classroom Vega, I can curse if I want to." I reply back smoothly, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Oh, you mean the classroom you were supposed to come to during lunch?" She snaps back. Ohhh right...my smile slowly slides off as I realize that would give her a legit reason to be mad at me...well another reason actually. "Ok, it's...whatever..." She sighs out, "lets just teach you how to make copies, ok?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, keeping my mouth shut while giving her a nod. She goes over the instructions and I nod here and there showing that I'm paying attention. And I really am, I don't want to make her angrier or I guess more upset with me...? My eyes gravitate back over to her, watching how her hands move expressively, her tone changing back to her "teacher tone." I noticed that before too, when teaching or even now, when she's explaining something, she has a certain way she describes. Hands is the number one thing she uses, next comes her voice. She talks clearly, firmly, and most of all nicely. If I could make love to a voice, I would defiantly make love to hers.

"Got that?"

I have to actually move my eyes back up to her eyes. I guess somewhere along my inner musing they had drifted down to her lips. I nod in response before quickly turning toward the copy machine. I can already feel a small blush coming up to my cheeks, I really hope she didn't notice me staring again. I mean I didn't even mean too, it just kinda happened.

I let out a sigh, and shake my head slightly. Whatever, it's not like dwelling on it is going to make a difference. Instead I move my focus to the task at hand and perform her instructions perfectly. It isn't till I get to the code part that I need her help.

"Uh what's the code again?"

"1067."

I press in the code and in no time do the copies start popping out. It holds my attention for about 5 seconds before I get bored of it. Not only am I bored but I'm actually uncomfortable too. I think this is the first time I felt uncomfortable with her. Well no, the car ride was uncomfortable but this is twice as bad. I don't even know how to make conversation with her because I know she's upset with me. Like what the hell am I supposed to say? I know I don't want this silence to drag on any longer though. With anyone else it would have been fine, because frankly I wouldn't give a fuck if their uncomfortable or not. But this, this right now is weird and not something that I'm familiar with.

"So uh..." Not smooth. That is not smooth at all, don't say uh. It's lame and makes you sound just plain stupid. At least it got her attention, that's a start. "Do you think that maybe..." I watch as she raises her eyebrows and looks over at me curiously. I gulp lightly and move my right hand to rub the back of my neck. God why is this so hard, "Maybe that on TV, when they show people putting their butts on the copying machine, do you think that really works...?"

Really? That's the best I can come up with? For christ's sake I sound like such a spaz. I bite my lip and glance over at her, wondering what she's thinking right now. Her expression is mixed one, thats for sure. She looks at me confusedly for a few seconds, before one of amusement takes over her features. She then abruptly turns her head and now I'm the one confused. I lean over slightly and open my mouth to question her but I notice the smile on her lips.

Oh.

She turned her head away so she can keep her smile hidden. I made her smile, fuck yes! But she's hiding it from me, fuck no, that sucks big time for me. I look away and let her hide it, I want her to smile at me when she wants to. When she feels like I deserve them again, because when that happens I know we're good again.

"I um.." She shakes her head before looking back at me. "I don't really know Jade."

I hum in response and make the second set of copies I needed to get done. "Well then we definitely have to try it sometime to see if it does."

I hear her scoff softly but I don't hear her disagreeing, that is until she faintly mumbles something under her breath, "Isn't that a bit childish?"

Her words cut me deep and I already feel myself tense up at her words. Her stupid fucking words, actually its just that one word. _Childish_. I hate it when she calls me that. I'm not even, I'm actually way more mature for my age, at least I like to think so. It's not my fault that I'm curious to see if it actually works, she doesn't have to put me down by saying I'm fucking childish.

"Right." I reply back curtly, grabbing all the copies I needed. I don't bother to go off on her about it, we already did a lot of arguing today and it wouldn't make things much better if I did.

I hear her heals click beside me as we walk. Every step she takes is driving me more insane. Ussualy this doesn't bother me but right now I'm seriously about to snap. I give a silent thank to God, or whoever is up there that were back in the classroom now and there is only half an hour left of class. I drop off Mr. Jenkin's papers, and nod as he thanks me. I then go and plop down next to Vega.

I don't want to talk to her. It's confusing, I know. Don't get me wrong though, I still want to make things right, but after what she said to me and how she's been not so Tori-like with me lately, I'm not in the mood to do it. Things are still tense, I can feel it, and as the minutes go by it only makes me more depressed and angry on how she can ignore me and just carry on with herself like everything's ok. I mean does she not miss the talks we used to have during seventh period? Does she not miss looking into my eyes like I do to hers? But most importantly does she even care at all about how I'm feeling?

I slump down in my seat, I've been sitting here for a while now, My attention was split on watching the minutes tick by and stealing glances at Vega. The bell rings in sooner than I expected and everybody does what they do everyday. Grab their things quickly and dash out of here. I watch and wonder if she's going to do what she's been doing the past month in a half... But it doesn't happen. I don't get my smile or wave good bye...

**HHHHH**

I walked into the living room to see the strangest sight before me. There, sprawled across the couch like I was earlier today, was my father knocked out cold with a bottle of nitequil beside him. I take a few steps closer and am about to wake him up before I think different of it. A nap, that actually sounds like a damn good idea right now. I can sleep this unpleasant feeling Vega left within me.

I trudge up stairs and kick off my boots once I'm inside my room. I then throw my bag to the corner of my room and strip off my jeans and sweater, leaving me in just my boxers and undershirt. As I'm about to set my phone down, something catches my attention...something blue and unfamiliar. I frown and look around quickly...nothing seems out of the ordinary so I don't think anyone was in here.

Oh yeah, I forgot I had this. I grab the sweater off the floor and see small piece of folded paper fall out. I pick it up and carefully set it on my dresser, I defiantly got to keep that safe. Her number is important, hopefully in the future it'll be number I'll use frequently.

I just want her to like me again, I wanna talk and laugh and hopefully make her see that I want do more than just bang her. I sigh heavily and fall back on the bed, keeping her sweater in my hands. What can I do to make her see reason? Give her flowers... No. I'm not doing that. Give her an apple like Cat suggested earlier... yeah I don't think I should take Cat's idea for that. Hundreds of ideas run through my mind but none of them seem right and its just overwhelming, god how is it going to be like when I actually ask her out on a date?

The thought makes me groan and I roll over on my side, bringing her sweater up to my chest. The faint smell of her vanilla perfume still lingers on her sweater, its calming. I like it. I hug it tighter against my chest and close my eyes shut, I just need a nap, it'll make things better. I'll get Tori to like me again. Show her how much I actually do like her. Then we'll date and be happy and kiss, then somewhere along the line she'll become my girlfriend. I smile at the thought and keep my mind towards those happy thoughts as I begin to drift off.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: To Rude People: don't tell me youre gonna stop reading my story because i updated late, you and I know both know youre going to read the new chapter as soon as I update. **

**To most of my nice/awesome reviewers: I appreciate you! believe that, and it makes me smile when you ask if I'm ok because I havent updated and yes, for the most part i am now. Thank you for caring and reviewing. And yeah summer vacation started and lucky for you (but not me) my mother won't let me do anything so more time for me to write new chapters. Sooo hope you enjoy and review**

She has a nice voice, I'm sure I mentioned that a few times before but right now its just droning on and on. It's probably because I don't understand what the fuck she's talking about. But that'll change when lunch time comes around, I'll go in and catch up like I should have done yesterday. It'll be my first step in the right direction, I think. From then on we can move nothing but forward.

"So as you can see this concept just has two more steps added on to what you previously learned in the beginning of the week." I hear a couple of "ahhs" and look around to see people nodding, and copying what Vega writes down. I don't bother, I just sit there with my head propped up on my left hand as I tap my pencil against my fingers a few times. I mean why should I copy something that doesn't make sense? I'll get it all down during lunch when I actually understand this useless garbage.

I let out a sigh as she continues her explanation and begins to go over some example problems. We should all be copying it down but I'll just look like I am.

My pencil effortlessly glides across the paper as I make a few swirls here and there at the border of the page. I'm not much for drawing. Sure, if I was good at it then I would definitely draw all the time but my talent lies in writing. Random squiggles and shapes begin to adore my page, its funny really, how the next thing I wrote didnt really cross my mind but there it lays, lazily drawled across my paper.

_Mrs. Jade Vega_

It doesn't sound quite right, maybe Tori West? That's a bit better I guess, I'm not really sure.

_Tori West, Mrs. Tori West._

No I don't like it. She will always be Vega to me, my Vega...

A few more patterns and what not glide across the paper, my minds not really into it but an idea dings in my mind anyway. Smashing the last names...

_Vega-West._ Hmm that one is a maybe.

_West-Vega. _Again, another definite maybe.

Lets see how it sounds all together.

_Jade Vega-West+Tori Vega-West. _I guess thats not too bad, now the other...

_Jade West-Vega+Tori West-Vega_ ...my fucking god why is this so hard? I can't even decide which one sounds better. How I going to make other more important decisions in my life when I can't even handle making a choice between my crush's and my name combined together? I let out a soft groan and move to the bottom half of the paper, completely ignoring the top.

I'm just going to go back to the basics. Those are at least real and not made up in my some weird fantasy. I mean why was I even writing that down, its not like we're really going to get married...at least thats not what I want...I think? Does it really matter were not even together yet...I shake my head, trying to rid of the weird thoughts and move my focus back to my paper...

I freeze at what I see, this is even worse than before. I just meant to write Jade West+Tori Vega and well I did that but what didn't want to be drawn was the various of hearts scattered around my paper. Was I really that out of it that I didn't realize I was drawing this.

_Jade West+Tori Vega_ sprawled out neatly with a big heart around it. I blush hard and look around quickly as I hunch over my notebook, I really, really, fuck it, I fucking pray to god that nobody saw this. I do a quick scan and notice everybody is doing their own work now. Thank god. I look back towards the front and see that Vega is sitting at her own desk as well.

Ok ok, good. This is good. I let out a deep breath I didnt know I was holding right when the bell rings. I immediately slam my notebook at the sound and am met a measly glare. Oh this nerd is not serious right now and by nerd I'm talking about the fucking kid that got 30/30 on his quiz who sits to my right. I glare right back at him, and its not even one of my fierce glares or anything but it gets the job done. I watch as he drops his head and begins shuffling his papers together. Yeah, that's what I thought.

I shove my notebook into my bag and get up, meeting Vega's gaze in the process as she looks back in forth between me and nerd boy. I give her a shrug and shoulder my bag. I'm about to walk out of her class when I hear her announcement.

"Don't forget, quiz Friday remember to study."

Ugh fuck me, I hate Friday quizzes. The collective groans surround me as everybody trudges out the classroom.

**HHHHH**

"Off to go redeem yourself?"

I roll my eyes and turn my head to see Beck leaning back against the locker next to mine.

"If you must know, then yes. After that little intervention at our lunch table yesterday, you kind of opened my eyes a bit...so I guess thanks or whatever." I mutter out as I slam my locker shut. Just as I'm about to make a turn towards Vega's class, I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"No problem, I'm always there to give advice and help you out but I..." I look up at him curiously, watching as he struggles for the right words he wants to say. He always does that, never wanting to upset someone, especially me if he says the wrong thing by accident. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up too much on this ok? I don't want you to get hurt." He adds on, looking back up to meet my eyes.

I give him a nod, "Understood." I reply, this time moving my gaze from him. She already did hurt me. I didnt want to tell anybody that though, the great Jade West getting her feelings hurt, yeah, no that doesn't need to spread. But if she could do that and we weren't even together yet, imagine what she could do if we were together. I look back at Beck and give him small smile. Beck's been through it. He doesn't even have imagine the pain, I remember how broken up he had been last year when his boyfriend of nearly a year broke up with him because he was heading off to college.

I sigh and take his hand off my shoulder, giving him a nod. "I get it, really. But I just feel something with her and I want to go after it. To pursue this new feeling you know?"

I watch as a weak smile forms on his lips and he nods. "Got it, just don't get attach too fast, and don't dive into those feelings."

I smile, actually taking his advice. He went through all that relationship stuff and outed with the shit deal of being broken up with it. He went through the heartbreak and he's speaking from experience, I can respect that.

The halls were practically deserted, minus me and Beck. We parted ways, him heading down to the apshalt cafe and me ending up in front of Vega's door.

I stop in front of it when I hear voices coming through the other side. It doesn't sound like Trina this time...its actually various of voices instead of just two. I quietly inch the door open and peak in.

Teachers...oh wait, no its the student teachers. I remember a couple of those faces from Sikowit's class when they came in.

"I swear you're all luckier than me. I have to deal with freshmen! Freshmen! Do you know how obnoxious they are!? They're practically unteachable."

I look over and see a girl with dirty blonde hair talking. She's short, a lot shorter than me and has a look of annoyance on her face. The sweet sound of familiar laughter moves my attention to the owner of my affections. There I see Tori fucking Vega, she's smiling and leaning back on the whiteboard with...who the hell?

I clench my jaw as I see some guy all over her. He needs to back the fuck up, he does not need to be leaning back on the whiteboard so close to her. On top of that she's smiling at him, she's giving him genial smile. And he has a huge smile across his dumb face too...Douche.

"Steven, stop." I watch as she laughs again and playfully pushes at him. The action sends wave of nausea over me, and the scene of him just laughing it off and scooting closer to her is sickening.

I can't take this anymore.

I rap my knuckles twice against the door and everybody's attention snaps over to me. I look around, cool and collected as my eyes land on her.

"Miss Vega, I'm here to copy the lesson notes."

I watch as she stands up straighter and looks back at me surprised. She probably thought I wouldn't have came to make up my detention. Yeah right, you got yourself a new woman on your hands Vega. I smirk a bit at my own thoughts and at the sight of Vega pushing past Steven and coming towards me.

"Unless this is bad time or something. I can back some other time if you want-"

"No! Uh I mean no. Right now is good, I'm glad you came actually." She gives me a small smile and I return it.

"Do you see this!" I look at dirty blonde haired girl and see her pointing at me. "I want that!" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and then see Vega snap her neck over to her, eyes narrowed. Ohh is this some jealously again? "I want older students like that, that actually want to learn, not some bratty underclassmen."

She receives a few laughs from her colleagues as I stand their patiently, looking between Vega rummaging through her desk and Mr. Douche looking at her ass when she bends over. I hate this guy so much right now.

"Well that's too bad for you, because Jade is mine." She says distractedly probably not realizing it come off a bit possessive, especially for a teacher over their student but I don't mind. I actually think possessiveness is really hot. "Aha! Found them." She cheers holding up the note sheets.

Blondie scoffs and tosses a grape into her mouth, "Wow, way to be organized."

Vega rolls her eyes and walks over to me, "Shut up, I'm still learning this teacher thing."

"Yeah you and me both sister." She replies back as she hops off her seat. "I'm guessing you want some alone time with your student here."

Vega shoots her an appreciative smile, "Yes please, so shoo. You too Steven." I roll my eyes when I hear Steven groan. Man shut the fuck up and just get out already.

"But Whhyyyy?" Ugh he is a grown man, he shouldn't be whining like a little bitch. I look up and see Vega roll her eyes too. "Why do I have to go if she's just copying some notes? I can keep you company while she does it."

Vega sets the papers on my desk and turns to face him. "Because I have to teach her some stuff as well. So if you please..." She motions towards the door and I watch, satisfied, as he sighs and leaves the classroom. "There now that we have some peace and quiet, these are the notes you missed."

I look them over, checking the date "Can you just bring me everything from Monday on. Well actually just everything thats going to be on the quiz tomorrow." I look up at her to see thats she's giving me a questioning look. "I want to do well on the quiz...and I haven't really been paying attention in class at all this week." Honesty. Yes that's a good thing, right? That'll hopefully make her see I'm serious about my grade.

She gets up and goes back to her desk as I open my math notebook to the last page I was taking notes on. My eyes widen when I see the hearts and our names and I quickly scramble to flip the page. I really hope she didn't see that...

"What was that?" ...Fuck. I look up and see her standing over me, papers in hand, and gaze locked on my notebook.

"Uh nothing...?" She raises an eyebrow,  
>and sets the papers on my desk before sitting down next to me, bringing her desk closer to me.<p>

"You don't sound too sure there." She states looking at me expectingly, I huff lightly and bring my notebook closer to me.

"It's nothing important ok?" I watch as she eyes me a little longer but decides to let if go, thankfully. I grab the notes and begin copying them down. It takes a few minutes and I'm almost done with Monday's until she speaks up again.

"So how come you weren't paying attention in class and copying the notes then?"

I stop writing at her question, but keep my gaze down. What am I supposed to say to that? I groan internally but still decide to go with the truth. "I was distracted." I state simply, resuming my writing.

"Distracted? What's distracting you in class?"

I scoff at her. "That's a dumb question."

I can practically feel her frown from how hard she'a probably frowning. I bet her eyebrows are dug over her nose and she has a slight pout on her face, probably because she doesn't know what I'm talking about. I sigh and set my pencil down, then turn to look up at her. "Vega what do you think is distracting me?" I say looking at her pointedly. My eyes running over her so she gets the message.

"My body is distracting you?" She says a bit annoyed, thinking its a lame excuse I'm sure.

I shake my head in response, "It's not just your body. Its everything that happened, everything I wanted to happen, and..." I let out a deep breath and look at her with mix of emotions on my face. I notice she looks kinda guilty and I don't want her to feel like that. The last thing I would want is for her to feel bad. "But I get it. I understand this isn't the place to talk about it so lets just focus on getting me caught up. We only have 40 more minutes till lunch is over." I murmur moving my gaze back to the notes. I finish up Monday and begin to start up on Tuesday. I don't hear her talk for a few minutes and I fear that I did something wrong. I thought I was doing good, did I say something that upset her? I'm about to turn to look at her again but her hand goes to my shoulder.

"You know... I shouldn't be giving you private lessons when you were present in class. And I really shouldn't be giving you private lessons when you blatantly told me you haven't been paying attention thought out this whole you week. Oh and on top of that you were late 3 days in a row to my class." I feel her hand give me a light squeeze on my shoulder, making me look up at her. "But I'm going to." She smiles and I melt. She basically just told me I'm an exception.

"And why would you do that?" I tease, giving her a crooked smile. She blushes lightly and I decide to edge her on. "Maybe because I'm your favorite student?" I suggest turning my smile to a smirk.

Vega rolls her eyes playfully and hits my shoulder before moving her hand away. "Whatever Jade, think what you want."

"Oh I will." I reassure with a suggestive tone, grinning when her blush deepens. I chuckle softly and decide to let her go, as I move my attention back to the papers.  
>I feel her hover over and she begins to teach me just like she would if she was teaching a class. She points out the list of new formulas we learned and I successfully repress my groans. I hate formulas.<p>

"So when its without the years, its compounded continuously, which means you will use the formula with e in it. And with this one P=An with exponents of rate times years. This formula will give you the amount of years so you know which formulas to use ok?" She looks down at my notes as I quickly scrawl out what she said. "You think you got all of that?" I give her nod. Not going to lie its actually hard to focus with her so close to me like this but I managed. If she's taking her time to teach me then the least I could do is actually try to learn.

"Yeah, I think so. The e formula is without years, while the other is with exponents and years. Both formulas relate to money usually." I glance at her and see her brown eyes shine and lips curl up to a small smile.

"Lets move on." We move on to Wednesday's notes and go through the same process: new formulas, mini lecture, and then practice problems. We finally arrive to this morning's notes and I understand the extra part she was talking about earlier today. I feel fairly confident as we begin to finish up, and look over at her.

"So everything I learned is going to be on the quiz?"

She stands up slowly and gives me a shrug, "Welllll I can't directly tell you what's going to be on the quiz but everything we went over, I'm sure you'll do _A_ great job." She gives me an over exaggerated wink and I laugh.

"Are you telling me, I'll get an A?"

She shrugs again and collects her notes, "I'm not telling anything." I shake my head and stand up also, she's such a dork. I check the time and see that its almost time for 5th period. I begin to pack my things but a loud rumbling makes me stop. My eyes go over to her stomach before raising up to meet her eyes. She's blushing hard and avoids my gaze.

"I made you miss lunch." I state, actually feeling bad that I did that.

"No, Jade. No don't think that, I wanted to stay and help you..." I don't bother listening to the rest and instead I begin to rummage through my bag. I actually packed a lunch today because I knew I was coming here today. What I didn't know was that I was going to offer it to her.

I pull out a peanut butter sandwich and shove it in her hands. "Here. I doubt their still serving lunch and I know you're hungry so eat it." I say giving her no room for objection. I then stuff my sack lunch back in my bag as the bell rings and shoulder my bag. I turn around and start to head out. Once I reach the door, I steal a glance back and smirk. There I see a huge grin on Vega's face as she opens the ziplock back and pulls out my sandwich. I turn back around before she can catch me staring and head out happily. Point one for me.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Special thanks to Chandler! I loved the stories you told me and I appreciated it(: it really did motivate me, youre amazing**

**alright so to that reviewer 'spencer gracey' I see you, I wish this was a movie so i could watch it play out and I think it would be awesome if people wanted to draw for it! I would love that, so if you guys want, you can and pm me or draw it and tag it jori on tumblr, i would love to see it(:**

I pull forward a little, a small frown tugging on my lips.

"Jaaade! Stop squirming away!" Cat whines as she tugs me back by my hair.

"Ugh! If you weren't tugging on my hair then I wouldn't be pulling away now would I?"

"Well how else do you expect me to braid your hair!" I roll my eyes and focus my attention back to the video game. Pressing the buttons with a little bit more force than necessary. I bite the inside of my cheek when I feel her twisting my hair in a way that I don't like, resulting in me to lean away again.

"Jade!" She huffs and lets go of my hair completely. "Fine, I'll just move on to Robbie." I roll my eyes yet again and focus solely on the game at hand.

Here we were, me, Cat, Robbie, and Beck, all in Beck's trailer playing Call of Duty. Well, except for Cat, she was going around and braiding our hair. School ended about half an hour ago now and we decided to chill at Beck's house. I should probably be studying for the quiz tomorrow but I think the little tutor session is enough... Maybe I'll go over my notes later tonight, who knows.

"So did you guys here about the assembly that we have tomorrow?" I furrow my eyebrows and a collective of no's is heard. "Well..." Robbie continues, "I overheard it in Sikowit's class when the student teachers came in that one day, apparently were gonna have an assembly about the welcome back Full Moon Jam."

"Ohh Yeaah. And now that were seniors, everything's gonna up to us. We get to run it this time." Beck adds on before frowning. "Damn it!" He sighs and sets his controller down. "You suck Jade."

I smirk and making my character go under the bridge. "You're the one that sucks, its not my fault you can't play." My character crouches and pulls out a knife, my personal favorite for using attack, and begin to run towards the building before everything turns white and then an explosion is heard. "Bastard!" I turn my head to glare at Robbie as he grins and places his controller down.

"Ahh another game won by the videogame master." I swear, this guy... I get up and go over to the mini fridge, pulling out a soda before sitting down on Beck's bed.

"Yeah because being a wig master and videogame master is such good skills to have." I snap my can open, looking over at him, and then snickering at the sight. "Beck I didn't know you wanted to play hairdresser too." I take a sip as an embarrassed smile stretches over his face.

"Be quiet. I'm just helping Cat out." I raise an eyebrow and continue to watch silently for a few seconds before Cat's sudden out burst.

"Chocolate fountain!"

None of us give her a curious look, we're all used to her weirdness by now. Cat's just being Cat and honestly we're all fine with it.

"What about a chocolate fountain Cat?" I offer, laying down on Beck's bed. I set the soda down on the dresser and look over at them.

"At the Full Moon Jam lets have a chocolate fountain instead of a cheese fountain this time! And since the seniors get to choose we can make it happen!" She smiles and Robbie adds on a 'heck yea' making Cat giggle.

I watch them two and then shift my gaze to Beck. We share a knowing look, they seriously need to just get together already. I don't understand why they haven't when they left the party together... I wonder what happened. Making a mental note to ask Cat about that later.

"Oh and we can have our performances go on towards the end too. So all the underclassmen can go first and then save best for last." Robbie says excitedly and then goes off in talking about doing duet maybe with Cat and I begin to zone out as an idea clicks.

_Performance for Vega_

I sit up immediately at that, a list of songs running through my head. There's so many I could choose from. I could...I don't know, serenade her? Would that work? That sounds awfully unlike myself and honestly it kinda wanna makes me cringe from its cheesiness but maybe she's into that kind of stuff. I have to pick a song that could work, not too much of the lovey dovey shit but enough so she knows she's more than a booty call.

"Jade?" I look over to Beck and sit up.

"I have an idea." I rush out, thinking it over for a few seconds. I mean I might as well tell them my plans since they already know about her. It could help to get another person's point of view too.

"And that is.." He trails off looking me questioningly, making Robbie and Cat give me curious looks as well.

"Ok well, you know how the Full Moon Jam is filled with students and teachers right. Well what if Miss Vega is there and I serenade her with a song." It comes off confident, I didn't stutter or blush at all but Beck laughs loudly anyway.

"You want to serenade her! Oh my god, ahaa." He begins to laugh loudly, making me glare at him. He needs to watch himself. "Jade West- oh my- Jade you seriously want to sing a song to your crush- and". He says inbetween laughs. I clench my fists, for a second before reaching into my side and pulling out my scissors.

"Beck I swear to god you better shut up before I cut off all your hair." I watch as Cat slaps him on the arm too.

"Yeah stop, I think what Jade wants to do is cute!" She flashes me a grin and stops braiding Robbie's hair. She comes over to sit beside me. "I'm sure she'll just love it! What song do you plan on doing?"

I swipe my tongue over my bottom lip, now that question is one I don't have an answer for.

"You know teachers always like to assign assignments for the Jam. You might not get to pick the song you want." I look over at Robbie as he says that and almost begin to laugh. What the hell did they do that poor kid's hair.

I snicker and stand up, grabbing my bag. "True, lets see what happens, either way I'm taking advantage of the opportunity. Hopefully she goes to it." I walk towards the door and tug on one of Robbie's 'braids' along the way. "And undo that, you look dumb." I comment before tugging extra hard on Beck's hair, making him yelp. "And that's for laughing. Now see you guys tomorrow." I call as I walk out the trailer.

**HHHHH**

"Quiz time!" I turn in my seat to look back and see Miss perfect walking down the aisle to the front of the class. She's working this aisle like a runway, I wonder if she even notices how beautiful and graceful she is. I tilt my head a little, running my eyes over to check her...outfit for the day. I smirk when I notice the fuck-me heels she's wearing. Oh Vega how I want you.

"This should take you about half the class period, after everybody is done, then you guys can socialize, but not after till every. Single. One. Of. You. Are. Done. Understand?" She always stresses this because every time someone or another talks. Stupid. Its always the underclasses too. If you're smart enough to skip a math year and get into this class then it shouldn't be too hard to listen to some simple directions and shut the fuck up.

I sigh and watch her pass around the quizzes to us. And again its only for her. I wouldn't care if people disrespected and talked during other teacher's classroom, hell I would probably be one of the people talking too.

I turn my gaze back to the front of the class and begin to twirl the pencil around my fingers. I'm getting kinda anxious actually because I don't want to do bad after she spent her time on me. I hope I really do get an A like she so 'secretly' suggested at me. I- shit. I sigh as my pencil drops from fingers. I slowly bend down to retrieve it but then stop as tan skin covers my view. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I keep my head down, looking down at her fuck-me-heels as I grab my pencil. She's so tempting maybe she won't notice if I... I slowly bring myself upright again, my hand brushing up her long-model like legs. How do you even get such a perfect tan? Ugh god she's so soft, my hand passes her calf and I feel her tense up, I then travel up her knee and decide thats when I should pull my hand away. But my eyes don't stop there journey as they go up her thighs and fuck! She just had to wear a short skirt today! Come on Vega!

"Ahem." I let out a breath I was holding and look up to see her glaring at me. I give her a sheepish smile as she sets the quiz down on my desk and turns away.

Fuck me. Did I just fuck up? I bite my lip and watch as she sets the papers down at her desk and sits down. I just realized what a big disadvantage it is to have her desk directly in front of mine. I mean I can't even see her legs now or anything, just her chest, which is buttoned up with a shirt, mind you, so its not like I can see anything really, just her upper front half. Which is enough for me, I could already imagine me tugging at her hair, as we fuck. And then maybe pushing her face into the mattress as I ram into her from behind, and yes I've taken strap-on into consideration. She's bi so I'm sure she'll enjoy it, and I never tried it so it could be fun. Now where was I? Oh- yeah different fucking scenarios I want her in. I lick my lips as my eyes run over the desk and then land on her again. Her desk is my personal objective I want to accomplish, I want my tongue buried deep in her as she lays back on that desk. Fuck it, I want her now.

Everything seems to blur out, as I stand up. It goes all white on the sides of my vision as I focus solely on her. The only thing I can hear is my hammering heart beat, vibrating through my chest and up to my ears. She stands up also, her back to me as she picks at the papers on her desk. It all goes by slow motion really, as I walk up to her, it doesn't even feel like I'm the one doing it as I grab her forearm and turn her around. I don't waste anytime and smash my lips to her, kissing her hungrily as I lean over her, pushing her down gently to lay back on the desk. Surprisingly she takes it all in stride and easily falls back. Its like she wants it just as bad as me because in no time I'm feeling her legs wrap around my waist and pull me closer to her. My eyes widen as she grips the base of my neck, her hand tightening around my throat a little as she turns my head and holy fuck! Her tongue, god I still don't feel like I'm in my body, it comes by so fast and I can barely even feel her tongue traveling up my neck but I know she is. I can see it, I can see us over on her desk, I'm not me..I'm watching me? I'm doing what I wanted and I can feel I'm wet either way but what is-

"Jade?" It's her voice, its so low, and right next to my ear. "Jade." It's firmer this time but still low but when I real her shake my shoulder I snap back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

I blink a few times, adjusting them as I look at her standing directly in front of me now. What the fuck? I look back at the desk and see everything is neat... It doesn't look like she was on top of it. Was it all just a day dream? But it felt so real... _I actually am wet._ Fuck! Why couldn't that be in the day dream too. "Jade look at me." I can't believe this happened to me, I'm so turned on by something that wasn't even real. "Jade. I swear you better not be ignoring me, like before." Shit, that tone, _that anger,_ she's pissed. I feel her thumb brush over the crook of my neck and I shiver. I fucking shiver in her hand like a I'm getting off just on that.. And I kinda am it felts so much like the day dream. I let out a soft sigh and finally look up at her. Surprisingly her eyes soften. "Hey.. You were just sitting here for nearly 15 minutes. You didn't even start your quiz yet." She explains. "I got kinda worried...you still want to do good in this class right?"

"I do." I reassure quickly. Shit I didn't want her thinking that I didn't. "I just got lost in a memory, I'm sorry. I'll get back to the quiz, thanks." I rush out, mentally cursing myself as I realize I apologized and thanked her. _Softie._ Ugh I really hope not I'm not becoming a 'softie'. That'll just be all bad.

"Ok, if you say so. Good luck." She pulls back but right before she does, she does it again. Really Vega? Really? A third time? I shiver involuntarily as her thumb brushes over my neck, in that same damn spot. I hope she doesn't know that's my sweet spot, that would be hella embarrassing.

I shake my head once she walks back to her desk and zone in on the quiz. Alright I have 40 minutes left, I got this.

The problems seem to fly by and I'm happy for that. I seriously think this is the easiest quiz I've ever taken, there was only two problems that I wasn't sure about. I smile to myself as I make my way to the last page but it quickly drops when I notice the nerd next to me get up and go to the front desk, turning in his quiz.

"Thank you Quilten. And you're first one too."

Quilten? That was his fucking name? That's the dumbest name I ever heard. I frown a little when she gives him a smile and but return my focus back to the quiz. Whatever... Nerd. I glance over at him as he comes back with a smile, probably from miss Vega's praise. I glare and then smirk as his smile drops just like all the other times. That's right.

**HHHHH**

I lean back in my seat and then fall forward again. I rock back n forth a couple more times until I see Mr. Jenkins and Miss Vega walk in together. I stop my rocking immediately as they stop in from of the class.

"Assembly time!" I raise an eyebrow at Mr. Jenkins excited tone as rest of the class cheers. Well I understand why the students are happy about it, no class, but usually the teachers hate it. I shrug and stand up, I'm just gonna accept the fact that Mr. Jenkins is a really weird teacher. I watch as said teacher smiles and motions for us to leave. I stay back a bit, letting the other students get out first, Cat being the one leading the class out excitedly. Me being in the TA desk, I kinda have to wait since I'm in the way back. I watch as people file out and then move my gaze to Vega, noticing that she's staying back as well. I raise an eyebrow... Weird since she was in the front of the class, I thought she would have went. I lick my lips and make my to the front. I walk out and notice her subtly follow after me, making me smirk a little as she walks up beside me. I glance over at her and raise an eyebrow in question when I catch her wide smile.

"Hello Miss A+." She whispers, then giggles and leans back from my ear. She continues her sauntering through the halls, giving me a wink before walking ahead of me.

Holy shit... I got an A+ on the quiz! A math quiz! And she just whispered it in my ear, and then she smiled so widely, and then winked at me! I can't believe I'm fucking fan-girling over her but fuck me! If I get her that happy by getting good scores, then I'm getting better scores from now on.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: it took so long for me to finish this chap and idek why. I'm actually nervous to post this one because it took me so long to write so tell me how I did.**

**I APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS. I like short ones and love long ones BUT i am also open to constructive criticism! So lay that on me if you got any(:**

I feel my phone vibrate, and I have no clue why. Most of the people who have my number should be in the gym, waiting for the assembly to start like I am. Cat's to my left, she saved me spot next to her when she rushed in here, and then I got Vega to my right. Surprisingly enough she sat next to me instead of the front part with the other teachers, I'm pretty sure her being a student teacher is the reason for her doing that but I'm not complaining... Well I might be complaining a little a bit. We're pressed up pretty close to each other, so whenever she moves her legs, it brushes against mine. Every time she runs her hand through her hair, which I noticed she does quite often, her shoulder presses more into me.

And this time I have to do it to her as I retrieve my phone from my back pocket. I pull it out fully expecting it to be a text from my father but to my surprise its Beck. Why the hell is he texting me when he's like two rows in front of me?

_Jade and Ms. Vega sitting in the bleachers. K-I-S-S-I-_

That douche! I quickly click the home button and shove my phone back in my pocket, not bothering to read the rest. I look over at Vega and am pleased to see she wasn't paying attention to me at all, instead she was focused on the performers warming up. Thank god, thats twice she could have caught something embarrassing from me today. I move my gaze from her and on to that stupid fluffy hair.

Target locked.

"Cat give me an eraser." I out stretch my hand for her, not moving my gaze from him.

"Ohhh which one? There's so many." She giggles as she opens her pouch. I raise an eyebrow and shove my hand in her pouch picking out so random pink one. I smile and pull back my arm before thinking better of it.

"This eraser isn't one if your favorite ones right?"

She shakes her head and pulls out a cow shaped one, waving it around. "Moo Moo is! Its my best one, I'm never going to use it because I don't want to kill it."

I let out a short burst of laughter and nod. "Good." I then pull back again and hit Beck right on the back of his neck. I don't hear his yelp but the way his hand goes directly to cup the back of my neck makes me smirk. Pay back.

"What was that for?"

Damn it. I look at Vega and then Cat, seeing how they both asked the question at the same time.

"Jinx!" Cat yells out, a huge smile breaking across her face. "You owe me a piece of gum!"

I hear Vega laugh and my attention goes back to her. "I thought the expression was you owe me a soda." She smiles and opens her satchel, pulling out a pack of hot cinnamon gum. If she chews that then I bet her lips taste like... I lick my own lips at the thought as I peek at her lips aaaand bingo. She's chewing a piece too.

"It is. But I just really want gum." Cat squeals when Vega hands her piece and I just sit there, watching the exchange in silence. How is Cat not nervous? Or even freaking out a little bit, I- she just treating Vega like a everyday classmate and I can't believe I'm actually wishing I could do that, but nope. My body has other plans as I feel her leaning more against me as she shifts to let someone get up the bleachers.

"So you wanna tell me why you nailed that boy in the back of the head?"

Damn it Vega, is it really necessary to whisper right in my ear. I mean she can't be doing this on purpose but come fucking on, whispering in my ear and then yup, she actually did that too her hand 'accidentally' just happened to run up my thigh. I give her a look but see her all cool and collected as she leans back a little so we can finally lock gazes. I steal a glance at her hand and see its on her lap.. Huh I guess it was just an accident. Stupid mind, making me believe and over analyze shit into thinking it actually meant something.

"It was just Beck." I finally answer, giving her a shrug. "He's a friend, he deserved it. And he knows why." I watch her nod in response, then letting out a light 'hmm'.

"Yeah, but I was asking why?" She says exaggerating the 'I' as she points to her chest, "I'm curious to know." She shrugs and folds her hands on her lap.

I swallow, ok this is weird. She's giving me her full attention. And its not about schoolwork, nor are we arguing, she's truly just asking me about something, starting a conversation with me, has her full attention on me.

I bite my lip as I feel that twist in stomach. That familiar twist from day one. "Right well um, he just sent me this text about something he knows I'm uh.." My eyes fall to the ground as I search for the right word. "Sensitive about." Ugh, way to sound like a pansy, I move my gaze up to her and see she has a straight face.

"I see." She smiles a little, "Still gonna be a mystery huh? I really like the vague answer Jade." I smile back a little when I hear the teasing tone in her voice and watch as people begin to quiet down. She looks to the front and I follow her, doing the same thing as I move my attention to our principle. Helen talks about something or another, and then hands it off to our class's ASB. Students begin cheering as they hype us up and I clap here and there, while Cat seems to go out of control.

"Whoo! Yeah! Whoooo, go Hollywood Arts! Oh yeaaah!" I watch as she whoops and hollers, clearly excited but its way too loud when she's right next to my ear.

"Shh." I lean towards her, as her gaze goes to mine. I press my finger to her lips and her hollers die down.

"Whoo?" She says, looking up at me with wide eyes but I shake my head.

"Shh." I press again, she should know by now with previous rallies we went to together that I don't want her screaming. Once I think she's good I pull my finger way and sit back, seeing Vega raise her eyebrow, probably watching our whole exchange. She's quiet for about a minute before the ASB announcers our dancers.

"Whoo! Yeaaah-"

"Shh!" I say much more aggressively, efficiently shutting her up. I watch her pout, and cross her arms, then turn her head as she grumbles something.

"Bossy."

Oh she did not. I am not bossy! "What was that?" I press, leaning towards her; wanting her to just say it again but watch as her eyes widen slightly, yeah you're caught Cat, I heard you.

"Oh whaaaat? I didnt say anything."

I scoff and pull back. "Yeah that's what I thought." I cross my arms, snugging back into Vega's side, unintentionally of course.

"Bossy." She whispers and I immediately snap my neck to her again. I watch her shrink back slightly, and just as I'm about to open my mouth and say something back, the lights dim down some, and our dancers come out. She got lucky this time. I would continue but everybody already shushed down so I look back towards the front again.

Music immediately starts playing, and I easily recognize it as Birthday Cake by Rihanna. Its not a bad song, but the dancers do definitely make it better. My eyes roam over the dancers as they begin doing their choreographed routine. Legs kicked in the hair, shimmie of the hips, rolling their body and wow... I feel like this is more dirtier than it used to be.

_Runnin in that - like a crash dummy  
>Bend it over, touch ya toes<br>Shake that - for me  
>Bounce that -on the flo', bring it back up<br>Hit a split on the -, shawty act up  
>Now bring it back<br>You can act  
>Act a fool, Bring it back<em>

The song shifts to something even dirtier, and the cheers around me get even louder. Like damn, you think with that many times they had to block out a 'bad word' they wouldn't have even bothered to use the song... But oh well, it makes the show better. I lick my lips as I see girls out there basically moving like strippers, all they need is a pole and it be set...I guess there isn't anything wrong with a little sight seeing. I roam my eyes over them again before I recognize something familiar or well... Someone for the matter.

She pulls her skirt a little higher than the others, she drops down just a little lower, and grinds way more sensationally than the others that for sure.

Melissa. Dirty, dirty Melissa, she moving like she's getting money thrown on her. Not gonna lie, she looks hot, with that uniform and those moves but...I feel movement on my right and look over to see Vega's gaze on the dancer's as well. She's smiling and cheering like that rest of the crowd, clapping her hands to the beat. I bite my lip and quickly move my eyes away so I don't get caught staring and look bak at Melissa again. She catches my gaze right when she's dropping it low again_. I know you want this, but you're gonna have to work for this baby. _She mouths the words as she keeps her eyes on me, and I almost want to laugh at the irony of it all. Idiot, I didnt have to work for anything. She was giving it to me and now that I called her to wrong name and she stormed off, she thinks I'm gonna work for her to get her back, yeah right.

I frown when I see her dark eyes still on me and without thinking, snug more into Vega's side, my arm discreetly going around hers so I can get closer.

"Uhh.. Jade?"

Aw don't call me out on it now Vega, can't you just let me be close to you. "Yeah?" Cool and nonchalant, hopefully it'll make her relax and not say anything.

"Don't you think you're a little close there."

Don't say what you want, don't say what you want. "Nah, I was getting tense with our arms pressed together so I did this instead. Its comfier huh?" See, a regular answer so she won't pull back. What I really wanted to say was 'No. I can and want to definitely get closer.' But I knew that wouldn't end the way I wanted. No flirting, with a lot of people around she doesn't like that, I learned that by now.

"Oh, well yeah. It is I suppose."

I smile internally so she doesn't see how much I'm actually enjoying this. I use her kinda as a shield so I don't have to deal with Melissa, and don't even bother looking over at her again, as I keep my arm around Vega's, mine is under hers and curls up a little as her rests on top mine. So close, we just gotta hold hands and part of my dream will be complete. I bite my lip and look away from her as my fingers slightly brushes against hers, I wait for her to say something or react but she doesn't tense up at all or anything. This is good, I'm getting giddy just by it.

I look down at our arms and I can't help it, the smile that stretches across my face is huge. Our skin is the perfect contrast if I do say so myself. She's like a carmel, mocha type while I'm a cool vanilla. Woah, what I'm a thinking, different flavors? See being this close to her, this is what it makes me into, into an idiot but who really cares. If you're close to someone you like, it feels good- what?! My eyes widen when I see my carmel mocha leaving me. _Nooo, fuck._

I slump in my seat as I watch her get up and leave. Surprisingly she looks back at me, but her face looks curious. Why is she... Shit did I whine out loud? Woah double shit did I just whine? She raises her eyebrows slightly before continuing her way down and that's when I notice all the teachers who teach seniors go down to the front of the bleachers.

I hear Lane start talking now, but I don't remove my gaze from Vega until she's safely down. Once she's on the ground I look away and see Lane. He motions to the left and I look back to see where my attention was previously.

"We have three new facility members that are joining us for this year. I hope you all got acquainted with them over this past month. We have Ms. Jesilink-" ah so this is the blonde I saw in Vega's class yesterday. "She teachers freshmen along with you guys, in the history department." I watch as she beams at us and gives us wiggle of her fingers. "And then we have Mr. Lush-" Ugh more like Mr. Douche, I remember this fucker, and what kind of last name is Lush anyway. "He's teaching science." Douche gives us a nod as he crosses his arms. I roll my eyes what the hell is with the macho stance. "And last but not least we have Ms. Vega." Oh god. I laugh silently as I see how nervous she is. She gives a small tight smile, but its a smile nonetheless, and then gave us a wave. She looks happy that much is for sure, but the nervousness is something new to probably all of us since we go to a _performing_ arts highschool. We love the attention, well I know I do. She ducks her head and brushes some hair behind her ear when Lane finally puts her out other misery and places the attention back on himself.

"I just wanted to formally introduce them to you guys, and now that we had, lets get down to business. Ideas for the Full Moon Jam, lets hear 'em!"

Our grade cheers again, and Cat is the first one to tell out her idea.

"Chocolate fountain!" I raise my eyebrows slightly as everybody roars and approves of the idea. I clap also and look around, people yelling out other various things like 'laser lights' and 'balloons' and- wow.

I move my gaze to Sinjin when he shouts out Jump House and everybody gets quiet for about two seconds before letting out a loud cheer. I roll my eyes and but clap anyway, weirdo has a good idea, gotta admit that. My eyes hop to different people as they keep yelling out suggestions but then they land on something I really did not want to see. I instantly feel sick to my stomach when I notice where his hands are at. Why do they have be around the arm I was around just moments ago. I move my gaze up and god, I want to throw up. I see that stupid douchey smile on his face, I swear that face would look so much better if it had my fist in it.. Or maybe my scissors.

I look to his arm again and then to his face before looking at Vega. What the fuck! I clench my fists at my side, not liking this one bit. Why the hell is _she_ smiling? A growl escapes me when I see him leaning closer... Ok come on Vega, this is where you lean back... You're not leaning back... Why the fuck- what the hell!? I huff, stupid Douche, stupid Vega... I hate everything.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: it's been awhile. But I'm back and here's a chapter that I hope you enjoy because things are happening between our favorite couple. feed back would A-mazing, let me know if this chapter be slackin cuz again it's been awhile and I dont want my chapters to be poo, but if its totally awesome and then let me know too cuz then I know im doing something right. **

The weekend came and went, and I didn't do anything... And I'm happy about that. There is no quizzes or tests or anything for that matter so I had nothing to worry about. No parties no anything, I just got to relax at home and for that I was grateful. My thoughts we're a bit scattered but then again when aren't they? It was the usual topic as always, Ms. Tori Vega. This is time I actually didn't mind though, I let my thoughts wander, playing out our first date, first kiss, everything in between and of course the main one was banging. I stayed in my little fantasy all up to this moment until I see my father coming down the stairs, stalked out in a fresh suit and tie.

"So are you really sure, you'll be fine to be alone this whole week?"

I can only roll my eyes in response, sure it was probably only the third time he asked me but still once should be enough.

"I already said yeah. You left me alone before, I know how to take care of myself, and I'm 18 on top of that. I know I can handle it." I watch him nod slowly and grab his briefcase.

"I'm only asking this because I have a feeling that I may have passed on my sickness to you."

I roll my eyes, yet again. "I don't get sick." I mutter as I finish peeling the third tangerine I've eaten this morning and plop a slice into my mouth.

"Same thing I said and look what happened there." He points out, only making me groan in response. It's not him, no, but the back of my throat is scratchy and even with the relaxing weekend I didn't get enough sleep last night and I _really_ don't want to go to school.

"Yeah yeah, I'm heading off to school." I wave off as I snag keys walk out to my car.

_But I have to._

**HHHHH**

Head down. Eyes closed. And my fucking throat is burning. I should have stayed home. I should have fucking stayed home. I thought it was just a bit of scratchiness but this is another level entirely and not even Vega's class is cheering me up.

"The remaining ten minutes you can use to start on your homework." Even with that go lucky, cheery voice is doing nothing to help my mood. Ugh. I need to stop being a wimp and just get through the day. Two things had already happened that should never happen. Jade West does not get sick and she does not whine...even if it is only in my head.

I decide to finally pick up my head though, a miserable frown still in place as I open my math book. Alright, number one... number one... is to... Put your head back down on the desk, ok, I can do that. I let out a sigh and place my head back down.

"Jade?"

I swear she does this to me almost everyday. This time I give her just a grunt in response. Hopefully she can figure something with that.

"Jade are you-" I hear her cut off but then the next thing I see is her head tilted down, and she's eye-level with me. "Are you ok?"

She's so worrisome. I wonder if she knows how many times she actually asked me this. "You ask me that a lot you know that?" I say as I pick my head back up. "You worry about me." I add on, with a much more cockier tone, a tone that sounds more like myself rather than the sick sack of shit I was moments ago.

"Yeah well you look like your struggling to even keep your head up." I watch her lips tug down as she gets even closer.

"Um.."

"You're sick." She states.

"What? Not even." I deny. How did she even-? Whatever it doesn't matter because I'm not showing her any weakness.

She raises an eyebrow skeptically and then slowly nods. "Yes... You are. Jade its clear as day."

I scoff, "Are you saying I look bad?" This time I raise an eyebrow at her and catch her stuttering a bit.

"No, no, t-that's not what I'm saying- I mean physically- like health wise and-." She falls short again, this time probably because of the smirk I'm sporting. I mean I got her to fumble over her words like that. I love it. "You know what? Yes. You do. You look horrible, you should be home and getting some rest."

"Ohhh harsh." I mock out sarcastically. "Too bad that's not gonna happen." As if right on que the bell ring, making me smile. "Because I'm not going home, I'm going to my next class so..." I stand up and shoulder my bag, trying to ignore the sudden wave of dizziness as I got up. "See you later Vega."

I hear her scoff softly and mutter something under her breath sounding along the lines of "I swear this girl sometimes." Or something like that. It makes me smile, I like getting under Vega's skin, she should know that by now.

**HHHHH**

Only an half an hour passed and my head is already down on my desk, my arms encircled around my stomach. I hate to admit it but I was wrong. I need to go home. Now. And it's just my luck that I got the worst possible sub for English, he's known for being a huge dick and I highly doubt he'll write me a pass to leave.

Fuck... I might actually be fucked here.

"Now I may not know much about literature-" then why are you talking? "I didn't major in this in college-" then shut up. It's not that hard. You're a sub, you don't have to teach. Just sit your ass down. "I actually majored in math-" nobody gives a fuck you annoying- holy shit math! I sit up as my hand shoots to my phone. Tori of course! Why didn't it come to me sooner? She's a teacher, she can easily pull me out. I look straightforward, seeming to pay attention as I slide my phone out of my pocket and then move my hands in front of my bag. I scroll to her name, luckily I already put in her number when she gave me it back at IHOP.

**_I'm dying in English, come get me rn. -Jade _**There. Sent. I usually don't do the "-Jade" thing but its the first time I texted her so now she'll know its me. I guess now I wait.

...so I sit here. And I sit. And I'm still waiting and I still haven't felt my phone vibrate. It's actually making me anxious. Stupid feelings. How long has it even been cuz it feels like hours. I look down and immediately feel stupid and childish. Four minutes. It's only been four minutes. I go back to my message and re-read. Once, then twice. Maybe the "rn" made it too demanding. Maybe I should- fuck it I will.

**_Please_**

Alright, sent. Maybe that added please will persuade her.

"Jade West." My head shoots up at the dick sub and then darts to my savior. There she is, her bottom lip caught between her teeth with that worried expression on her face. "Miss Vega wants you." He gruffs out and I'm more than happy to comply. Grabbing my stuff and darting out of the classroom with Vega on my tail.

"What did I tell you."

"Oh do we really have to play 'I told you so' game?"

Instead of responding right away, I feel her hand wrap around my forearm. It makes me come to a halt and look up at her with mix of confusion and nervousness. Hopefully I look sick enough so it covers up my anxiousness. I just don't know how to deal when she comes close so suddenly. "Yes we are." She smiles, and my confusion over powers everything because I don't remember a thing about what we're talking about. "I told you so." She giggles and that's when I feel paper in my hand instead of her hand. Right, the 'I told you so' thing about me being sick. "Here's a pass. You think you're well enough to drive home, honey?" And just like that the giggles are gonna and her concerned face is back on.

I nod slowly and look down at the pass, and then her retreating hand after she gives me squeeze and then nods toward the door. "Then please go get some rest, I've got to get back. Feel better Jade." She shoos me off and I listen obediently this time.

"Okay... Thanks." I call after her, clenching the pass in my hand when she looks back over shoulder and waves.

"Anything for you, bye hun."

I gulp and turn around and then automatically head off to my car. I don't pay attention to my actions as much as I am lost in my own head right now, I mean why did she have to say it like that. Anything for you. On top of that she called me hon... And I liked it. I'm not even going to lie to myself there, I actually liked the fucking pet name she used on me.

But I know its not something personal, Vega called that nerd Quilten sweetie before and I really don't like that. I want her to talk sweet like that to me and only me. I want her to be possessive, to claim me. And I want to do the same. I don't need that douchebag teacher to be all over her like he was at the assembly. The worst part of it all is her mindset. Especially how she thinks I'm just going to use her, and now that in sick I can't even make my move any time soon. Just to fucking show her I want more because there is no way in hell she's going to believe me if I just tell her. Vega is different like that, she's not just some curious or horny teenage girl I can just talk into getting in bed with me.

It's not only that but the fact that she hasn't given me a sign where she wants me to back off. It's all this little shit like with the caring, concern, and even jealous stuff I pick up on. So she likes me... Right? And then there's the staring, kind of hard to forget that.

"I swear to god." I mutter with a slight shake of my head as I pull the key out of the ignition. Guess zoning out while driving was a success again though I should stop doing that. Getting in a car crash and dying with the last thought of Vega in my mind. How fucking romantically cheesy is that?

I sigh loudly in relief as I shut the front door and enter my nice and quiet house. Its peaceful even if some might find it eerily quiet its perfect for me. I drop my bag down, thoughts of school and Vega leaving me as my throat becomes my main focus. I head off into the kitchen, peeling off one layer of clothing at a time. Once I've reached the medicine cabinet I'm down in just my undershirt and jeans, my boots and sweater forgotten by the front door.

I take what my father was using last week and then grab water bottle as I retreat back to the living room. Off next comes my undershirt and then bra. I let them land wherever they may in the living room and fall back on the couch. I kick off my jeans last and grab my blanket off the couch before wrapping myself up like burrito.

Finally. Comfy at last. I close my eyes and welcome sleep to come, at least then I won't have to feel the disguising feeling of my nose running and my throat burning. Within minutes the medicine works its magic and I'm out like a light.

**HHHHH**

_Ding dong_

This can't be happening. Maybe if I ignore it-

_Knock knock_

They'll resort to knocking, of course. I groan and refuse to open my eyes. I'm not getting up, it's not happening...but the god damn knocking continues son of a bitch! I groan again and sit up before finally open my eyes.

_Knock knock knock_

"I'm coming! Damn it!" I curse at the feeling of my throat burn ten times worse. Ok yelling is a big no. At least they stopped knocking. I swear of its Cat or Beck I will murder those two.

I wrap the blanket tight around me and snatch my phone off the floor before shuffling over to the door. I check the time on my phone and see its a little past 3:30. Damn I've been really out that long? And I still don't feel any better. I sigh deeply, and check the peephole, only to see someone I was totally not expecting.

"Shit!" I whisper yell as I run up the stairs and to my room, quickly grabbing the first thing I see and slipping it on. I then take the blanket I had before and wrap it around like a cape as I dash back down and open the door, definitely not wanting to keep her waiting any longer.

"How did you know where I lived?" Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. Definitely not a greeting and I regret that but I'm shocked at the moment. She actually came up to check on me thats going a little beyond right? It has to mean something more.

"Well hello to you too." She says with a small teasing smile and then bites her lip before nodding. A light blush appearing when she glances down. "And well yeah... That time when I dropped you home, I kinda remembered the way and wanted to make sure you were okay." She picks her gaze back up and locks it on to mine. "So how bout it? You doing okay?"

I'm still a bit shocked but there's two ways I can go about this. Let her stay outside or make a move and let her come in. Its obvious to know which one I'm doing.

"Yeah, well no better than I was doing earlier but I took a nap and stuff." I say as I move back and open the the door wider, giving her the invitation to come in, which she does. I watch as she steps in, my eyes doing a quick sweep over before looking back up to her eyes. Only this time I find her gaze to be a little higher than they should be. Well that's new, usually its on mine or little below than they should be if you know what I mean.

"Oh yeah?" She says with a small chuckle as her right hand goes up to touch my hair. "I can tell, you have major bed hair." Her action makes me blush more than her words. She gently pushes some my hair back as I watch her, her eyes following her hand as it gently trails down my blue highlights and to the collar of the sweater I'm wearing. I tilt my head slightly when her smile widens and she lightly plucks at my collar. "Nice sweater by the way."

The way she says it makes me look down, and that's when I realize I had thrown her UCLA sweater while I was in a rush.

"O-oh uh yeah. I meant to return it back. I just been busy and I guess I forgot or-"

"Shh. Its fine. Really sweetie." She adds on, effectively shutting me up. There's another damn pet name. Not only that but she presses her hand more on to me. Her fingers lightly grazing my neck, but then she moves it in a way where it's lightly curling around the back of my neck. God does she even know what she's doing to me?

"You're hot."

Well that was straight forward. "What?"

"You're hotter than usual."

"Why? Is it because I'm not wearing any pants?" I don't know why I said that, but it was the only thing that was making any sense to me at the moment. I thought me being pantsless maybe added to the attractiveness but her look confusion and her eyes darting down to confirm what I just said told me otherwise.

"What? Jade, no. Why are you not wearing any pants anyway? Ok you know what don't answer that. Besides your pantsless situation I was talking about physically you feel hot, really hotter than normal. Come on."

She takes my hand and then looks down at our hands, "Jeez even your hand is burning, Jade are you sure you're even alright to being out of bed. I feel like you should just be resting." Ohh there's that so worrisome tone again. I swear not even my father was this worried.

"Tori. Relax. I took some medicine earlier and a long nap right when I got home. I don't need to be put on bed rest."

"But what if- woah." I raise my eyebrows and follow her gaze as she looks around the living room. "What happened here?" Its right then when I realize her eyes have landed on my bra because her voice went a little higher than usual.

Right...because I stripped when I got home. "I was heating up so I took my clothes off?" I didnt meant it to come off as a question but I was just a bit reluctant to say it because it furthered proved her point.

"See! Heating up! You just said it yourself, you most likely have a fever than a cold and that requires bed rest, now go."

"Go?" I repeat. She can't be serious. "And where am I gonna go? Vega I'm not gonna stay in bed while you're in my house."

"And why not?"

"What do you mean why not? That'll be weird, youre my guest here and-"

"Jade." She comes a bit closer as she stares me down. "Just go. And I'll go make you something to eat."

"But why?"

"Because you're sick."

I sigh and shake my head, "No not that, I mean why, like why are you doing this?" I refuse to look down as I keep my eyes focused on hers, trying decipher as much as I can. "Why'd you come over? Why are you willing to cook for me and I don't know you're giving me some mixed signals here, I mean I for sure thought probably something like this would go against your teacher/student thing."

Her face falls noticeably. It usually does when I bring up this topic. Maybe its guilt? Or something like that, I can't figure what she's feeling right now, I just know its not something good.

"Well... It's not like that." I raise an eyebrow at that, wanting her to continue. "I care about you Jade. And yes I know I maybe probably didn't show it with the stuff I said about.. Well you know the other "stuff" but yeah I do actually care about you. How could I not? I grew fond of you over these past few months. Our talks in Mr. Jenkin's class, where I'm not your superior but we're just equals you know? I like it. It feels less pressured, I guess would be a good way to put it. And we got to know each other and I- well- and..." I watch her shrug and drop her gaze down to the floor, and I can guess what's coming next. Annnnd there it is, her cheeks flush red, it actually comforts me to know on not the only one struggling here.

"And..." I coax gently, leaning down some so I can see her eyes. I smirk softly as I see her smile a little at my action and raise her head back up.

"And I like you so I consider us friends." She states softly. And I know exactly what she did. She discarded the idea, or more like she never went into the whole relationship, student/teacher fucking thing. Which I can deal with. At least she gave me something. Of course I know where she's coming from, how could we not become friends when we've talked everyday. Especially how can someone not fall for her when they've been talking to her everyday, that's something she doesn't understand but its fine. I'll show her but for now I can enjoy this.

"So you're saying you came over to come take care of me as a friend?"

I watch as a smile shoots up on to her face, making me feel all tingly at just the sight alone.

"Exactly. Make you soup. Give you you're medicine. Be a little helper nurse and just make sure you're okay."

I smirk at that and lean in some, "So am I gonna have nurse Tori come take care of me?"

Vega rolls her eyes but the smile she's still sporting lets me know its okay, "Bed. Now. And I'll go make the soup."

"Of course." I say cheekily, my smirk widening. "Whatever you say nurse, I'll be waiting in my bed." I chuckle out.

Now this can turn out to be interesting. Maybe I can even convince her to wear a uniform.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Again it's been awhile. Guess whose fault that is... Mine. The inspiration for this story was lost. I had a good chunk of this written months ago but now I trudged through it and finished it up. More is to come. As in more chapters after this. I hopefully shall write and hopefully your reviews will keep coming. As always thank you for the tons of reviews and pm's(: hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter as well. **

How many times have I said feelings are dumb? A lot. Too many to even count. I would say it right now but the sight and feel of my teacher leaning over me and placing a plate of food on my lap is making me paralyzed.

"There. A cheese grill and some tomato soup."

Did she just... "You mean a grilled cheese?"

I watch as her eyebrows furrow in light confusion. "What's the difference?"

"Well it's called a grilled cheese, not a cheese grill. Who even says it like that?" I question with a slight sharp laugh as I pick up my grilled cheese and then see her look slightly embarressed.

"Do you really want to be picking on someone who just made you your food? I can always take it back." She plays teasingly as she acts like she's actually going to take the sandwich from my hand. I smirk and playfully snap at her fingers in a mock bite. "Oooh ferocious. Calm down tiger and just eat up, next is your medicine." I smirk wider, she flinched back a little I saw it. I laugh softly under my breath before taking a huge bite. I hum at the taste but then get tense when I feel her run her hand through my hair again, just like how she did earlier today. Vega is doing stuff thats making me feel weirder than normal when I'm around her. I slowly look up, a mouthful of food filling up my now tinted red cheeks. I don't understand... She kinda has this lost-in-thought look on her face. She does it again, slower this time... It feels good... But it makes me blush harder at the same time. I'm so fucking lame. I need to learn how to control my blush, if that's even possible. I swallow hard and I watch as Vega finally comes out of her day dream. Her eyes then flick down to me and my heart nearly stops. I feel caught red handed, even though I wasn't technically doing anything. She was the one that started touching me first, yet we both blush hard now. God, we're both lame.

"Yeah uh..." She says, pulling her hand back and running it through her hair now. "Keep eating."

I listen instantly and quickly take another big bite obediently. "Yeah." I mumble out through a mouthful of food. I'm lamer though. I shoved my mouth with food then replied back, what the hell? I curse myself mentally and keep my gaze on her, watching as she walks away and begins exploring my room. There's not many pictures of people in here but she starts with that first. Looking at the framed pictures I have of Beck, Cat, Robbie, and I at the beach together. She then moves on to the picture of my family when I was younger. It's all three of us this time, my mother still being here. "Where's your parents?"

"My father is at work. He's gone for a couple days for his job."

"Oh and you're mom."

"She's dead."

I didnt mean for it to come out so straight up, it nearly sounded heartless... But I don't like talking about it. I think she sensed that. Vega looks at me and then down at the picture one last time before setting it down.

"Well she was a beautiful woman." She comments and it catches me off guard. Every single person that knows about her death, the response had always been the same. 'I'm sorry.' And then they would give me that pity filled look that made my blood boil.

"You didnt say 'I'm sorry' everybody says that when they hear someone dies. Why didnt you say that?"

"You didn't seem like the type that would appreciate that. I know I didnt."

Wait, what? "What do you mean? Did someone...?" I trail off not feeling comfortable asking this. Who the hell would? But its got me interested, I'd like to get to know her better, good and bad parts.

"In middle school my best friend died." She says, putting me out of misery in answering my nonverbal question. "I'd known her since fourth grade. We've been best friends for four years but then in 8th grade her family life went down hill. She didn't tell me much, I know her parents had fights though, and it was obvious it had taken a toll on her. She even started getting into drugs." Vega stopped there, not just with talking but her movements too. "8th grade is too young for people to start smoking marijuana and taking pills. She was depressed one day she just took too many pills and I-"

Why'd she stop? Oh god is she choking up? I don't want her to feel bad.

"Tori you don't hav-" I say getting off the bed but she cuts me off with a shake of her head.

"Its fine... I'm fine. Time has passed and I'm okay." She runs a hand through her hair and glances over at me before looking down at my stuff again. "She overdosed and then I found out by her parents... Even then they didn't stop arguing. But um, back to the point, I heard too many people say 'I'm sorry.' I hated how differently they looked at me. Everybody feeling so sorry for me it nearly drove me insane, with the looks of pity they gave me because they kept bringing it back up. I already felt bad that I couldn't help her, and having it brought up day after day for months... I understand your dislike for the 'I'm sorry'."

She finishes up in a tone that I don't like. She's sad. It sounds weird because I'm accustomed to the upbeat tone five times a week. Vega being sad is something I'm against and I'm going to make it my personal goal to make her smile. To see her happy, I like that... I like it a lot. And just not now but always; because fuck- something within me is twisted up and seem to enjoy talking to her and seeing that smile.

With that goal set, I walk over and notice she seems be lost in a memory. I want to bring out of that dark time so I speak up.

"Tori... I didn't mean to get you upset or feeling down... I mean I actually feel bad."

"It's not your fault." She answers with a shake of her head. "Wait a minute..." She looks over at me with a slight raise of her eyebrows, "You sound like you never feel bad about stuff."

"Well..." I give her one arm shrug. Its true. I hardly feel bad about stuff. I hardly feel bad for people.

"Jade." She says my name with a light disapproving tone but I cut her off.

"Well its true. What do you want me to do lie? Because I hardly feel bad about stuff but I feel kinda feel bad about this cause you revealed something to me and it brought you down and I didn't mean to bring you down, especially when you came over here to make sure I'm okay. So now I wanna make you feel okay so tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

How did all that come out of me? I didn't even think about it yet it just flowed out and I meant every single word.

Vega doesn't speak, she kinda just has this little smile playing on we lips while giving me this look. She then moves up to look at the framed dead butterflies I have hanged on the wall. I don't really know what to expect. I said that but she didn't respond yet, and now she's looking at dead things in my room. I don't let anybody in my room. Exception being Cat and Beck, but it took years for them to actually come in.

"Distract me."

"Distract you?"

She nods and repeats her words. "Yeah, distract me. To make me feel okay since you sounded pretty determined to do so." She breaks her gaze from the butterflies to look back at me. "Also because I feel like if I told you I was fine, you wouldn't believe me and still want to do something to make sure I was."

She's so right. It makes me smile, the corners of my lip twitch up as I look away. "I am a determined person. That's just me."

She chuckles softly as she looks back at the butterflies. "Oh I know. Trust me. Now tell me, are these real?"

I swallow, the scratching in throat starting up again. Damn it. I so fucking wish I wasn't sick right now. I wanna get close to her, but I'm not going to risk her getting sick. I then nod, but realize she can't really see me since she's still inspecting the insects.

"Yeah..."

"Interesting."

I wait for more but nothing comes next, she just moves on to the next thing to look at... Well that was simple enough.

I keep watching her explore on as I head back to grab my tomato soup, knowing it'll ease the scratchiness in my throat. I get a few spoonfuls in before she speaks up again.

"I always wanted to know about your strange fixation with these."

I flick my eyes to the left and see she's talking about my collection of scissors. "You've always have a pair on you, at least thats what I've noticed at school. You always play with them in Mr. Jenkins class too, and I've noticed some carvings on the desk in my class." She gives me this look that makes me blush, like I've gotten caught or something. Still fucking weird how she brings these things out of me.

"My favorite movie-" I swallow the food in mouth so I can talk more clearly and not look like an idiot in front of her. "My favorite movie The Scissoring. It's when I first discovered my..."fascination" with them."

"The...Scissoring?"

No... My eyes widen. The pitch that occurred in her voice, the confused look she has, no, no, no, no. There's no fucking way. "Vega are you shitting me right now? Please tell me you've watched it before."

"Jade! Language." Is she serious again? I roll my eyes. "And no I haven't watched it. Why? Is it that good?"

"Yes! Its fucking-"

"Jade!"

I groan loudly. I'm only giving in just this one time."Its _flipping_ brilliant! There, happy?" I ask irritated, only to see that yes, of course, she is happy.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit." She admits, smiling wide... A little too wide.

"That huge smile shows me that you're more than just a little happy." She's enjoying this a bit too much. She got me to obey and she knows it. Fuck... I tighten my grip on my bowl of soup on what she does next because it got me double fucked. Watching Vega tilt her head away and bite down on her bottom lip, no doubt to keep that smile from getting wider.

"So? Is it a crime to smile? Do you have something against smiling?" She retorts back, letting her bottom lip go and having her smile light up the fucking room.

I wanna kiss her.

I wanna grab her face, and close the distance between us. Have that smile pressed up against my own lips.

"No its not a crime. I really like your smile. It makes me feel good." Only three simple sentences and thank fucking god I'm not the one blushing this time. Good. I decide to roll with it and take the initiative. "I'm gonna finish this." I raise the tomato soup, "while you go downstairs to get me my medicine. Then I'll educate you by watching my favorite movie and see how many times you scream." Determined, straight forward, simple. Lets see how this plays out. "Unless you have somewhere to go. You don't, right Vega?" I raise an eyebrow in challenge. It's not a question at all. I don't make it sound like one.

"I um I- no." Okay weird. She stuttered, a bunch. Does she like demanding Jade? Because I sure as hell like demanding Vega...submissive Vega is good too though.

"Good. Now go, nurse. I'll be waiting." I nod my head towards the door, signaling for her to go and she does. She's gone for only two seconds before poking her head back again.

"While I'm gone you put on some pants."

Guess we're both being demanding today. I smirk and don't fail to notice her gaze rake over my legs.

"Sure Vega."

This time she nods and walks back out. Alright, so first things first, tomato soup. I raise the bowl to my lips and down the rest within seconds. Once its all gone, I take the bowl and the empty plate and set that out in the hall so the smell doesn't fill up my room. Now for pants. I hate pants. But if this is the price I have to pay to get her in bed with me to watch the movie then fine. I trudge over to my closet and begin digging. Pajama pants, pajama pants, pajama fucking pants, I don't even think I own any. God fucking damn we already cuddled while I was pants-less before it can't be that big of a deal breaker for her. Maybe bootyshorts will work... I mean its more than underwear so...

I steal a glance back and see she's not here yet. Alright time to move fast. I pull down my panties quick and hop out of them then slip on my bootyshorts the next second. Right in the nic of time too because then she walks in, medicine in one hand and water bottle in the other and a small frown on her lips.

"I thought I said pants."

"This is close enough."

"Jade."

Ooh there's that warning tone. I smirk and cross my arms. "Vega." I mock back.

"Jaaaade." And now its whining. I roll my eyes and walk over, taking the medicine and water bottle.

"Hush your mouth and get in my bed."

I watch her falter slightly, her shoulders losing their tenseness, her gaze dropping down to my lips. I move in slightly closer. Being around the same height has its advantages, I can close the distance between is now if I wanted to. I want to, but I'm not going to.

"The bed." I repeat, bringing her out of her stupor. She mumbles out, "right, right." And goes over to my bed as I unscrew the cap of my medicine with a small, satisfied smile. If I waited this long for a kiss then I'm going to do it right... Unless she's the one to kiss me first I would absolutely fine with that too.

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. I'm 90 percent sure she wants it. Fuck me again for being sick. I sigh and take my medicine, then down the taste with water. Once I'm done I set it aside and walk over to my light switch, flicking it off.

"Uh Jade? Is that necessary?" Is that fear I hear in her voice?

I scoff softly and grab my remote, turning on the tv before climbing into bed. "Its a horror movie, of course its necessary."

"H-horror? Right, um how scary is it? Scale from 1-10." Yeah that's definitely fear I'm hearing.

"6." The relief is almost instant on her face. Oh scaredy-cat Vega is going to be fun. "For me. Its a six for me but someone like you, probably an 11."

The light from the screen illuminates her features nicely. The fear is perfectly shown, and I have a strong feeling she's not going to last the whole movie without touching me.

"Are you a screamer?"

Her eyes widen and I honestly have no clue why.

"J-Jade! That-" Her mouth open and closes a few times, no sound coming out before she bursts, "that's such an inappropriate question to ask!"

Wait...wha-oh. Oh. "Vega? God, no. Not about that- for fucks sake I'm talking about with horror movies. Do you scream during them?"

That's right you should be embarrassed. Even through the lack of light right now I can still see her face flush red.

"I-I didnt- oh my-"

"Shh. Just relax and shh okay? It's forgotten. Lets just watch the movie." I offer, feeling good when I see the relieved look on her face. Another point for me, I think I'm doing a damn well job so far. I smirk to myself as the movie starts and the opening kill happens, Vega letting out a yelp. "So you are a screamer." I look over to see her cheeks are red. Either from earlier or now I decide to let the other one out too. "Also because of all your stumbling and pauses I know you're a screamer under _different_, circumstances too." I wink at her and try to keep in my laughs as she turns beat red.

I wait for response but it doesn't come. She probably didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. My smirk stays put as I return my attention back to the movie. Things seem to mellow down in both the movie and bedroom but I know for sure one of those isn't going to stay like that for long. A sudden crash and sound of flesh tearing apart sends a familiar chill down my spine. I grin widely at the screen, not taking my eyes off it as the girl practically claws her own flesh off. Slowly muscle tissue tears and we begin to see her organs smoothly slide out of her body. It keeps my attention locked on the beautiful scene playing out in front of me. It isn't till I hear a whimper that I break my gaze. My eyes fall on Vega, slumped down on my bed with the blanket up to her nose. The sight is heart warming, no matter how twisted that sounds its true. The sound of scissors snipping and another blood curling scream is heard next. I don't break my gaze from Vega though. I sit there and watch her react to the gruesome scene. She tenses up and then jerks her head away, eyes shut tightly. Baby. But also _baby_ come over here and let me make you feel better. I bite my lip, debating for a few seconds before deciding fuck it. I scoot over a little and lightly touch her forearm. She jerks again, her eyes snapping open this time.

"Hey." I say softly, and nod my head to the side a little. "Come over here." I demand, my voice just as soft though. I raise my arm, the invitation clear as day and she doesn't hesitate to accept it. Fuck yes.

Vega doesn't say a word while she gets comfy into my side, snugging up against me. I lean against my headboard as my arm slides around her, holding her close. It feels so good. She feels so good. She makes it even better by resting her head on my shoulder. Her eyes then are glued back to the screen. She's a fucking trooper I give her that. She begins watching on while I begin watching her. Sounds creepy, I know but I can't help it.

Another snip, another scream, another dead. And this time Vega's face is buried in my shoulder. I tighten my grip and am about to whisper reassuring words in her ear when she whimpers. Fuck- no I didn't just like that. I tense up but she does it again, louder than before and she's right by my ear too. She fucking whimpers in my ear and it feels like my undoing. I'm getting turned on. I do like it- no I fucking love it. I never liked that on other girls before, this is new... And exciting... Yet also so wrong. I'm getting off on her whimpering because she's so scared. But hell its so easy to imagine the other kind of reason of her whimpering. That's a twisted kind of fucked up.

"Jade." She whimpers out, her arms tightening around my midsection.

_Fuck me._

"Its-" I take a quick deep breath and let it out. "It's okay Vega." I husk out slightly. "I'm right here." I tighten my grip a bit more around her waist as I begin to rub soothing circles on her hipbones. "I got you. You believe that right?" I don't hear a response but I feel her nod against me so I continue on. "Good. So you should know you're safe." I glance up at the screen and blink a few times, my eyes getting noticeably heavy. "The scary part is over, you can look." I add on, yawning afterwards.

No I don't want to go to sleep yet. But... But the medicine. Damn it. I try to hold onto her tighter but the medicine is working its magic well because now I'm the one resting my head on her shoulder. I wanna stay up. I want to enjoy this just a bit longer. But my body as other plans as it slumps heavily against her and I soon have darkness and silence around me.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm sleepy**

Warm breaths, hot skin, hushed tone whispers against my ear. I didnt understand them, I don't think I need to because I felt good anyway. I couldn't really see either though. Just a mess of blurs: white sheets, a tan form, dark hair... A person... A girl was on top of me. That's where the source of warmth was coming from. I feel my hands burning the most since their firmly pressed against her back, pushing her closer. It feels like too much but not enough. Confusion was high on the list of feelings too, I don't know what was happening. I was riding blind on this because blurs of touches were not enough to tell me what was happening. All I knew is that I felt good... And hot. Rushed hands glided down my shoulders, then sides, and gripped me hard. I jerked a little as a pleasurable knot started forming, building up and sending waves of tingles to the feel of her wherever her hands went. Labored breathing was heard... I think it was me. She was busy murmuring intangible words against my neck along with a few nips here in there. I loved it, and didn't hesitate to turn my head and offer more of my neck while grinding up against her.

Then it happened.

She whimpered. A shot of warmth spread within me, and my legs pressed together on instinct. With my eyes wide and body tensed, I try to form some sort of response but it seems like my brain short circuited.

_"Jade."_ she whimpered out again. So pleading, and oh so familiar. I know that whimper. Before I can say anything, the figure pushes herself up so she's hovering above me. My guess now confirmed, I feel a new wave of arousal wash over me with just the sight of Vega. Though it was dark and she looked more like a shadow, there was no mistaken it was her. With those eyes I could tell. It was bright brown against the darkness, and it held a look of... hunger. She leered in closer and I felt the bed dip a little. My legs began to open a little wider, inviting her closer. The pleasure peeked again and spread in my lower half, straight to my core. I'm wet. She knows. That look she has, I freeze when there's pressure in the front of my underwear. The pressure and pleasure grows and I can't help the small moan that leaves my lips. The twist of her lips and the look in her eyes is pure seduction. I moan again as the friction increases. I know the look I have is probably desperate but I don't care, I want her to kiss me because I don't think I can do it. I watch her intently seeing she noticed. She knows I want it and now I know she knows, it's like a frame story on how this worked out because next thing I know her lips are against mine. They moved against mine after a few seconds, smooth and unreal. I wanted to make her feel real because she felt to light, her lips were just a whisper against mine when she pulled back suddenly.

That sudden movement is what destroyed the illusion... it felt unreal because it wasn't real.

When I woke up this morning I don't really know what I was expecting. Having that dream was fucking not it but damn. It felt so real. My fingers move to lightly brush over my lips. I swear I could feel them slide against mine. So smooth and soft, I never had a dream feel so realistic. It was unreal but real at the same time, a stupid paradox,

"Fucking hell." I sigh out, moving my hands to cover my eyes. A small groan escapes me, my nose feels stuffy and my throat feels dry. I turn over to my side and slowly slide my hands down my face. I rub my cheeks and eyes, waking myself up more before opening my eyes.

Unexpected. I didn't expect Vega to stay here and spend the night. I didn't expect to wake up with her next to me. It just makes sense you know? She has work to get ready for so why would she stay? I was sensible to think so because I woke up to an empty bed. It didn't hurt, maybe to others it would have but like I said, it made sense, so I was fine waking up to see her gone but what I didn't expect to see was the neatly folded piece of paper laying on top of the pillow next to me.

Curious now, I reach over and grab the note.

_I'm going to get you back, I hope you know that. That movie, Geeze Jade, you have no idea how long it took me to build up my courage and leave last night. Just know I'm getting you back tonight, so rest up and feel better._

_-Tori_

I read it three times, just to make sure that I wasn't making a mistake when I read, "I'm getting you back tonight."

Giddiness blossoms within me. She did say that, that means she's coming back tonight, which means more Vega time, and now I have something to look forward too. With a smile now on my face, I get out of bed as start off my day.

**HHHHH**

It's around 11:00 when I make my way down the stairs. Nice and showered, my nose doesn't feel as stuffy. I feel fresh as I head into the kitchen. I've changed from Vega's sweater into some low hanging sweats and a dark blue sweatshirt. Its been getting colder; and I, unlike the rest of L.A., actually enjoy the gloomy weather.

I doubt Vega likes the gloomy weather, she obviously the sun shine type. A small, stupid smile forms on my lips as I open the fridge. Medicine is the first thing I see but food is the first thing I need. Food is the main thing on my mind... Then Vega, and then the Full Moon Jam. I still need to figure if I have an assignment for that. But its only Tuesday, hopefully I'll be back to school by tomorrow.

I grab the milk out the fridge, place it on the counter, then grab the bowl out cupboard. I fix myself a bowl of Cookie Crisp and grab the medicine so I don't have to get up again. I wander into my living room, trying to balance everything. Once I'm settled down I know just what to do. Time for some mind numbing TV and what a better way than watching something on Netflix.

I flick through the options not really knowing what I'm in the mood for. The horror movie last night was great, buts its not the same when I don't have a Vega cuddled up against me. Cuddling... God that sounds gross but it feels good. She's still making me softer, even if its little by little she's still getting it done. And I'm thinking about her again. Damn it. I hate how it happened so effortlessly, and it's not like I can prevent it.

I shove a spoonful of cereal into my mouth, hoping it'll be some kind of distraction as my attention goes back to Netflix. Alright so no horror but how about... Serial killers? Well this sounds interesting. I sit up a little straighter as I see the recently added movie about Jeffery Dahmer.

Now there's something about serial killers. They pique my interest. Mostly because its real. Those people are real and they inflicted so much pain and actually took a life with their hands. Being a writer of suspense and horror, I really like to get inside their mind, portray the characters correctly, its fascinating. I click play on the remote and settle back in my seat, getting ready to get lost in the mind of a serial killer.

A good hour passes by before I hear my phone vibrate, signaling that I have a text message. I don't for a second move my eyes away from the screen though. Its around 12 so I know its lunch time at school. I figure its just Cat asking me where I am or something like that so I'll answer it later.

Forty minutes later another vibration is heard and the movie comes to a close. It ended. I really didn't want it to. I want more... and it seems like Netflix is reading my mind because after the credits finish there are suggestion of related movies popping up. H. H. Holmes America's first serial killer. Yes. Fucking yes. I shoot up and decide to put my now empty bowl in the sink before I start up again. Shit the medicine. I forgotten to take it. Whatever better late than never.

I take my dose and my motherfucking throat hurts worse than before when I swallow this time. That's not a sign heading towards recovery. I sigh and shove it back in the fridge before trotting back to the couch, grabbing my purple blanket along the way. I do what I did yesterday and tie it around my neck like a cape. No one has seen it on me like this besides my parents obviously. Oh and Cat because she's known me since I was a child, and this is basically how I wore my blanket all the time. It doesn't matter what blanket it is; it'll go on me like a cape. I sit down on the sofa again, carefully, taking extra precaution for my cape. When settled I feel my phone slide down and end up by my thigh. Speaking of Cat. My finger presses the home button and is about to slide over the screen but it stops. I fucking stop. With Everything: pressing buttons, moving, blinking, even fucking breathing because there brightly displayed on my screen is Vega's name. She texted me. _Vega_ texted _me._

Its almost pathetic how my heart starts pounding. Straight up fucking comical when my mouth feels dry and my phone suddenly feels like its ten pounds heavier. I don't even want to hold it anymore. I quickly place it down on the coffee table in front of me. Alright now just breathe and quit acting like a spaz. Telling yourself and then actually doing it is hard. Damn pretend its just another chick, just another chick, just another- and there it is. Confident, I swiped my phone back up steadily and pressed the home button again. There her name is proudly displayed on my phone, staring back at me. Along with Cat's? Shit Cat texted me too. But her time was later... so she was the one that texted me after the movie and Vega was the one during the movie. I kept her waiting an hour. That means I could have been texting her this whole time!

Determination set and with slightly shaky fingers I swipe my screen, enter the code and then click on her name.

**_Hey honey. Feeling a bit better I hope._**

Again with the "honey". Damn how I love it and hate it at the same time. Now to see what this really means because it feels close. Yesterday she checked on me to make sure I made it home from school okay. Is that normal teacher behavior? Maybe. In second grade I had gotten pink eye and the principle was leaving early so she offered to drop me home. Sounds normal I guess from past experiences but when she figured I was alright she still texted me today... I'm thinking too much and I still need to respond. Something good. but not overboard but confident- something Jade-like.

_**Hoping huh? Miss your favorite student already?**_

I think I'm successful because my response was flawless. Like I said not too much but not too little. It was also smooth and not like a complete crushing imbecile I become around her. At least over phone it gives me more time to be smooth and wittier. Seems like she doesn't need the time though because she replies within a minute.

**_No, Quilten is here today;)_**

Damn. Fucking sassy. I love it. But that winky face, now those are going to fuck me up. I only use that when I'm sending some dirty stuff but she seems to be more open with it. It has to be flirty- I mean its a damn winky face.

_**Harsh. Too bad I know he's not you're favorite**_

Direct and Straight. I grin down at my phone when only a few seconds pass by again till her name pops up. She's replying awfully fast, its great. I really like it when people do that but she's at work soo... my eyes flick to the time and I see that its still lunch. Barely though there's only a few minutes remaining which means she'll probably have to go back to working.

**_Oh really? And how do you figure that?_**

I feel like I can still hear the slight undertone of her sass. Though she is definitely curious. Like hell I'm going to be submissive and just tell her. Lets have her wondering too.

**_Wouldn't you like to know_**

No winky face from me. It would have went well there too but I don't usually text like that to a friend. Her call for being friends so lets just see how this plays out.

_**I would love to know. Give it to me Jade, I'm curious to know you came to the conclusion that you're my favorite student.**_

My eyes kind of just zoned on the 'give it to me Jade' part because she really just typed that. My lower stomach feels the good kind of weird again when I read that part again. She obviously didn't mean it _that_ way. She needs to be more careful in the way she types. I let out a small, huff of a breath as I run a hand through my hair. This might be a risk but here we go.

_**Beg me. And maybe I'll just tell you.**_

Right when that green lines goes all the way across the screen I know the message has sent. And now I'm left waiting. My nerves increase the longer I wait... she responded within a minute on previous texts but now... shit maybe my "beg me" comment was too much. Five minutes already passed by. And no I'm not usually the one that counts the minutes pass by that's just soo...god no I am not resorting myself to that. I place the phone back on the couch, next to my thigh as I grab the remote. I finally press play on the H.H. Holmes documentary. I need this to take my mind off it. Let the killing be enough.

I want to say twenty minutes went by but when I check my phone I only see three has. That's how it kept going, I would check my phone probably every twenty seconds and I know why too. The fucking reflection coming off the tv would go on my screen and look like my phone had lit up with a text message and it woul-

_bzzz_

I snatched up my phone like lightning. I'm surprised I didn't drop it with the way I was fumbling to get the fucking screen unlocked.

**_Beg you? Really?_**

I sigh in relief at the message. Sure she didn't actually do it, which would have been amazing by the way, but at least I didn't get a bad reaction. It could have gone a lot worse than that. Now to see what I should actually reply with. I run my fingers over the screen a couple of times. Typing out messages and then deleting them before finally settling on one.

**_Or you can truthfully tell me who your favorite student is?_**

There. That way she doesn't have to pick me if she doesn't want to. If Quilten really is her favorite student, which I highly doubt, I mean what is he besides getting an A in math. With me, I doubt she has other relationships with her students like she does with me... She better fucking not. I never thought of other students having Miss Vega, as in having her care about them like how she does with me. Shit now I can feel jealously creeping over me. It never took me much to get me there.

Lost in my musing I didn't know Vega had texted me minutes ago.

**_Seriously Jade do I really have to say it? It's obvious._**

Its me. I feel like it is and she already expects me to know it but I still I want her to say it- or text it or whatever. I still want it to come from her so I decide to tell her exactly that.

_**I want to hear you say it**_

Her response is within seconds this time. Just like how it was before. I check the time and see she's already into her fourth period... so that means she should be teaching... but she's texting me. Another fucking point for me. With a smile I slide the screen and read her message, totally not expecting what she wrote. I mean its true but I didn't think she would pick up on it so quickly and actually say it to me.

**_You're a little _****_sadistic aren't you? With the begging and then wanting to hear me say it, I'd say you crave the power. With that Scissoring movie too, you're something else Jade._**

She stumped me. There's only one thing I want to ask but it might be kind of loser-like for me to do so. But then again I really want to fucking know. One thing I do know is that if I get the answer that I don't then that'll be bad. For fucks sake I don't know if she thinks its totally weird or wrong to be "sadistic". Some people do, thinking pain could never mix with pleasure.

I sigh deeply, "Fuck me Vega." I mutter, this time in a no way good way, just anxiousness and nervousness as I type out my message.

**_A good something else?_**

Send. And now Sent. Vega has the power in her hands now. As much as I hate to admit it but it's killing me. I even paused the documentary and everything. Minutes pass by. Its not an agonizingly long wait before she texts back.

**_You're a doofus:) But I have to get back to the students now so get some rest and I'll check up on you later hon. (P.S. Yes :{) )_**

P.S. Yes? So I am a good something else. The smile that stretched across my face was huge. Hell yeah! I read the message quite a few times. Once just wasn't enough. She called me hon again, and then gave me two smiley faces. The other one was weird though, what was that-? A mustache smiley face? And she calls me the doofus. I laugh lightly and send her a quick later and tell her to have a good rest of day at work. My mood now feeling high, like talking with her had momentarily made me forgot about my sickness. Talking to her made me feel better.

**HHHHH**

The documentary finished more than an hour ago and I was now nearing the end of a movie about Ted Bundy. Yes another notorious serial killer. I was in the mood for them. They kept my attention all the way till I heard the doorbell ring. Perfect timing too because the ending credits just began to roll. Today was a good day, everything was coming along smoothly and I had a good feeling about who was on the other side of my front door. I got up, my cape touching the back up my thighs as I walked towards the door. Just as I was about to grasp the handle the home phone rang. Guess I spoke too soon.

I quickly walked over to the phone and answered it.

"What?"

"Never one with the hellos. Well hello to you too Jade."

"Oh, mybad dad, hey." I answer the door as silently as I can and then am met face to face with my angel, just as I expected. I raise my pointer finger to my lips in the universal shhing gesture as she walks in.

"So you're sick. Didn't I tell you, you would get sick. Your voice sounds awful."

I roll my eyes and shut the door just as softly. "It's not that bad. But yeah I did get sick. I went home after first period yesterday and I didn't go to school today." I tell him as I switch hands on the phone so I can use the my right hand to undo the knot for my cape. I flick my eyes up as I work on the knot with one hand, only to see Vega looking at me funny. 'What' I mouth to her, wondering whats with the weird look on her face. But I can't think about it too long because my dad brings my attention back to him.

"Uh yeah, yeah" I reply back to my dad a bit distractedly, not really listening to what he's saying. This knot has got all my attention.

"Jade are you even listening to me?"

"Yes! I'm listening to you, keep going." I instruct, getting a bit frustrated now with the difficulty with the knot. What the hell did I do to this, it should be easy.

"Alright well as I was saying I won't be back later till this week. The conference is going to take longer than planned."

I nod slightly as I begin to roughly tug at the blanket around my neck. I get stopped soon though, by two soft hands taking place of my right hand. I slowly bring my hand down back to my side as she works on the knot patiently, undoing it slowly and easily. I watch her, definitely forgetting about my dad on the phone. Vega takes a small step closer, her tongue sticking out the corner of her lips in concentration. My breath cathes in my throat. She's doing that thing again, and I subconciously drop my gaze there.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to respond so I know your listening."

"Okay." I reply back kind of stupidly as she pushes the blanket down my shoulders.

"So thats a yes to you understanding that I'm going to work longer are okay with it?" He talks slowly this time, like I'm dumb. But I don't blame him, Vega effortlessly distracts me.

"Yes. I understand. I'm okay with it." I respond respectfully making Vega raise her eyebrows and give me that look again, the one when she saw me first talking with my dad.

"Good. I have to get going but I will check on you later. Feel better."

I give my goodbye and we hang up. Now I'm face to face with Vega with no interuptions or distractions. Just me and her standing in my living room with her holding my blanket.

"So what was with the weird look you were giving me when I was talking with my dad?" And there she goes. She fucking does it again. It's not really weird looking, but more of kind of dreamy, like she can't believe it... Alright so it is kind of weird.

"What weird look?"

She can't be serious. "That one!" I motion towards her face, "Youre doing it right now, whenever I talk you get this weird, dreamy look in your eyes and its-

"Its your voice."

Okay now I'm even more confused. "My...voice?" I raise both my eyebrows as I move one hand to rub behind my neck. I sound sick, I don't know what much else there is too it. Its a lot more raspier but not deeper, still the same but its kind of cracky, like I I smoked a whole bunch.

"Yes, your voice. Its... Raspier and it sounds really good. I'm not sure why but it caught my attention." She admits, taking off her jacket and bag, setting it down on my couch.

I watch her and wait till she's done folding her jacket and facing me again. She's met with my smirk, because her reason behind having that dreamy look is too perfect. "So you're saying I sound hot?"

Right when I say that, she looks away. Right, because I can so tell when she lies and she knows that so she hides her face. Smart move on her part. "I didn't say that." She states simply, heading into my kitchen.

Oh so she's not lying but she's also not denying it. Another smart move. "But you're not denying it either."

"Yeah I'm not denying it."

"But you're not going to admit it?"

"I'm not."

I frown. I don't like that.

"Which you don't like." She jibes in, looking over her shoulder to look back at me as I follow her into the kitchen. "Because you like power and control and most likely want me to say it." She gives me a cheeky smile, making me raise my eyebrows. "But if I don't say it and don't give you what you want then you lose and I win." Vega finishes off, turning around to face me fully. She rests her hands on the counter behind her and leans back.

I refuse to believe she just figured that out today. Its still a shocker that she said that to me too. "How did you figure all that out again?" I take a step closer, standing just a few inches away from her. I notice her eyes flick down, over me, and then up at my gaze again. She smiles a small, coy smile, and then shrugs.

"I knew from over the time we've been talking. Your attitude is just that way, and the texting today confirmed it." She gives me this look, like she's asking 'really Jade' "Beg me. You demanded me to beg you. I would die before that happened."

Now its my turn to smile. "I don't believe that for a second." I take another step closer but Vega doesn't seem to hesitate to put me back in my place. Her hands go to my shoulders and lightly guide me back.

"Now that we've openly admitted to being friends there's no more trapping me agaisn't walls. Like that time in the classroom..."

I know exactly what she's talking about. It was the heat of the moment and I was pissed. Accusing me of only wanting to fuck her... But I have to admit, pushing my body against hers and having her surrender in front of me. "I liked it..." I mumble out, lost in thought. A sudden, hard pressure on my shoulders breaks me out of it though.

"Hey now. Focus and stop thinking about it. Help me start making dinner instead."

"You're going to make me dinner?" This is news.

"I didn't directly say that, I mean I said for you to help but- J-Jade-!" I bite my bottom lip, knowing I can't play off being innocent on this one because while she was talking somehow I happened to ignore everything she said about the trapping thing. I now stood here with my hands on either side of the counter... Efficiently trapping her.

"Its okay we're just standing."

"What? No its not okay because I just told you to not to do something but you ignored me and did-"

"Shh." I cut her off. But I don't know if it was the feel of my body lightly brushing hers or me actually going 'shh' that shut her up. Either way I liked it because as I came a little closer she didn't push me back. I tried to play down my smile when I see her grip in the counter tighten.

"Jade."

Excitement builds up within me. I know what's coming.

"Will you wipe that grin off your face?"

I can't help but to smile wider. She has no idea.

_"Jade."_

"God, I love it when you use that warning tone on me. You used it on me yesterday too and I just- I fucking love it. I know its to warn me to stop doing bad things but- fuck. It makes me want to do bad things specifically for you." It tumbles out of my mouth before I can stop it. I don't really regret saying it because its the truth but if she stops using it then I will definitely regret it. I wait for her to answer but she just looks at me. Shit Vega say something. It couldn't have been that weird right? Everybody has their kinks. A few more seconds pass by before I finally disrupt it myself, "So dinner...?"

She nods quickly, "Good idea. Um Chicken Parmesan with red sauce?" She asks and I just nod back in response. "Okay um.." She looks down at my arms. I sigh softly, really not wanting to, but I pull back my arms and step back also giving her enough space.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have the ingredients for it." I turn around, opening up my cupboards and then hear her.

"Good. You can be my little chef assistant." She says a bit teasingly, making me smile a little. I'm glad she's making an effort to not just leave it awkward after my little stunt. I turn back around and having a few stuff in my hands, and agree easily to her proposition.

Some time passes by and we've been working easily together. I had turned on my radio and she changed it to some alternative station, something we both could enjoy. She had just put the chicken in the oven and I started working in getting the jar open for the sauce. We talked about the subject of what my dad was saying on the phone. Then I got a small interrogation if I was taking my medicine. But lastly I gushed about the movies I was watching. I didn't plan on letting her know that I watched all movies about serial killers. "It was so cool! Well not that people died, because thats bad and whatever but just to see how he did it. I mean I didn't even know Jeffery Dahmer was gay and he raped those guys in the club, also the fact that he was a huge stoner. Then fucking H.H. Holmes scammed the hell out of people to make his money. Then built a huge like maze, mansion thing to kill his people in. It was beyond fucked up but he actually made the blueprint for the whole place you know? Having doors that didn't lead anywhere, just a brick wall on the other side of the door. Oh! But Ted Bundy! He got his kills from his looks and charm. He wasn't that good looking to me personally, and the dude had some serious women issues but he got over 30 kills in. It was fucking insane." I finish off, before taking in a deep breath. Like I said, I didn't plan on telling her, it just all came out. This might be a first but I'm glad I didn't hold this back this time because she didn't seem to have a negative reaction. Instead she surprised me and leaned over, pinching my cheek.

"You're so cute when you talk about stuff that you're interested in. You're whole face just lighted up. Even if it was little morbid, you make it cute."

That really just happened. She really just said that. "Tori." I say seriously, because it is a fucking serious topic, calling me cute is something I'm serious about. "Don't call me that and don't-" I twist my head to the side, pushing her hand away. "And don't pinch my cheeks. Its... Its embarrassing."

I narrow my eyes when I see her grinning. "Embarrassing for you. But it's still the truth all around." Right when the last word left her lips, red sauce had splatter on my cheek and the top of my shirt. All just because Vega decided to twirl her spoon in a circle when she said 'around'. "Oh my god Jade, I didn't mean to spill that on you." Before I can even respond I feel another hit of the fucking sauce, this time hitting more of my face. "That time I did though." She giggles out with an innocent smile.

"Oh fuck no." My demeanor changed distractedly and I know Vega noticed because her eyes widened."

"Jade I was just kidding." She shoots out but I don't care. Its so on. "Jade I'm serious that was the last time." She adds on again, as she begins walking backwards, rounding the island.

"I'm just kidding too." I grin evilly, digging a spoonful of the sauce out.

"That smile doesn't look very kidding-like." She squeaks, making me respond by throwing a spoonful of sauce at her, directly hitting her in the chest. "Jade! Come on!"

I chuckle and give her a helpless shrug, acting like I can't do anything. "You started it." Now its Vega's turn to get serious. I notice her get her 'game face on' so to speak. Then she runs. I didn't expect her to break out into run but when I realized she did I started running. Around the island I went and she followed right after. We went in circles; it was like a dog/cat chase.

"Give me the sauce!"

"Not happening!" I holler back, smiling all the way. Vega short stops and I almost give mess up and run into her, but I stay back, moving so were directly across from each other. The island being the only thing in the way now.

"Jade." She warns, and now I'm smiling even wider. "Oh will you quit with that stupid smile."

"Didn't I really tell you that I can't help it?" Her mock anger breaks and now I am met with a matching smile. She opens her mouth, about to respond but gets caught off guard when her phone rings. She's quick to answer but doesn't for a second break her gaze from me.

"Hello? Oh hey Andre." A sense of de jevu comes over me because I'm ninety percent sure whoever this Andre is interrupted us before. "Oh uh, no sorry I'm kinda..." she looks me over and then has her eyes land on the sauce jar. "I'm kinda in the middle of something. Tomorrow?" I see whatever Andre said made her smile widen, and a small amount of jealously washes over me. Alright maybe it wasn't small, maybe it was a fuckton. "Yeah actually Andre before you go I need your advice-" My jealously is replaced with slight surprise when I hear her tell him the whole scene that happened in my kitchen. Well this took a slight turn out of the norm. I wait there, leaning towards the left whenever Vega leans right, getting ready to take off running when she does. But she never does. About a minute passes before Vega finally hangs up. She walks two steps to the right while I match and walk two steps the opposite direction. She finally comes out of her running stance and stands up straight, making me raise my eyebrows. Is she done?

"Are you done?" I voice my question and she shrugs. Then she jumps. The day started off unexpected and is probably going to end expected because Vega had me thinking we're done but here, within two seconds flat I'm flat on my back, sauce out my hand. It landed next to us, spilling half the bottle on both of us. "Jesus- Tori!" I look up at her wide eyed. I sure as hell didn't expect her to shrug and then crawl across the island and jump up on me. So fucking quick too.

"I didn't think-"

"That half of the bottle of sauce would land all over us." I interject, having her look down from my face to my chest. My long sleeve was drenched and it was clinging to my skin. Vega was quick to hop to the opportunity to look at my tits. I doubt she realized she's doing it. "I'm guessing this was Andre's brilliant idea." I smirk when she ducks her head down but nods.

"I swear I didn't think we would fall over and have it spill." She raises her head a little, making me tense up below her because I now realized how close we are. She smiles a Tori smile and pokes my stomach lightly. "At least most of it landed on you though." The hell-? I look down and damn she's right.

"We're just going to have to fix that." I don't give her time to think about what I mean as I wrap my arms around her back and press her against my front. I smirk when she giggles and roll us over, hearing a squishing sound of the sauce rubbing against each other between us.

"Ew Jade. That just sounds wrong."

"But it feels so right." I goad, then pull back some when I end up on top. Vega smiles, eyes alight, and sauce smeared on her cheeks. I smile back, feeling really good. I like what "being friends" has brought us. I like these feelings. I then really like it when her hand comes up to caress my cheek. I know its nothing big but simple actions like this gets me to blush. I hate that. But I like the feeling of her.

"You got a little..." She trails off as her thumb swipes across my cheek. I lean further into her hand as she brings up her other hand so she's cupping both of my cheeks. She swipes her thumbs across them again. It's not making much of a difference I mean I'm covered in sauce.

"Did you get it?" I joke, leaning in a little closer as she laughs. Her hand goes to my hair, lightly pushing it back.

"No, you have some more here." She murmurs, her eyes locking to mine. She bites her lip and tugs me down a little by my hair. I gasp softly. Fuck. We stare at each other like we're lost. We're lost in each other. Just staring, and smiling. Her thumb continuing to brush over my cheek. My hand lightly gripping her hip. We're just enjoying each other together and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Don't worry its gonna happen soon**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: My first chapter as a high school graduate and a college student. There's a lot of firsts in this chapter... Or is there? Read, review but above all hopefully enjoy.**

**Oh and also feel free to go read the previous chap or chaps to get in the zone of the story again. I know its been a few months, my fault and my apologies. So I made this super Jori filled and longer than my original chapters, hope you like it.**

**10:58**

That's the time that shown boldly on my alarm clock in big, red numbers. And I never felt so fucking good. Felt so fucking rested and warm and just...comfortable. I love it. My eyes blink closed again as I let out a sigh of content and snuggle closer to the source of warmth. I nudge my head under a pillow and hitch my right leg up to wrap around a pillow too. So soft, and so warm. I smile sleepily and squeeze tighter-

"Mmm."

...That's wasn't me. My eyes snap back open to search out the thing that made the noise of content. That thing happens to be a beautiful lady in my arms. How could have I forgotten? I can feel my cheeks heat up as I take her in. So I wasn't wrapping my body around some pillows but instead a woman. Even better. She's soundly asleep and not fighting to be out of my arms. She's not denying to want to touch me since I see her hand gripping the front of my shirt. An unfamiliar swell in my chest occurs. A feeling of content and... And something really good. I bite my lip and tighten my grip, my cheek going to rest on her shoulder.

"Stupid Vega." I whisper with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't help it, She was here on my bed and in my arms and the god damn smile wouldn't leave my face. I lightly play with the buttons on her flannel, (which is technically my flannel) I had to give it to her after our sauce war yesterday. I smirk at the memory and begin to lightly fiddle with the buttons, my deft fingers lightly undoing it. At first I didn't realize it. I was lost in thought on how we ended up in my bed, asleep. But here I was doing it; three buttons in and I had half of her shirt undone.

"Mm god thats so- mm- yeah." She giggles afterwards which makes me nervous yet excited at the same time. What is she...? I tilt my head up to look up at her but become frozen in place when she begins to blink her eyes open. I hold my breath because I honestly have no clue on how she's going to react. She moves a hand up to rub her eye as she props herself up on her elbow. I take that as my cue to get off of her so I do. My movement catches her attention and blinks her eyes again, looking at me groggily. "Jade?"

She's doing that adorable shit again. Gross. "What we're you dreaming about?" Might as well be blunt in the morning time, she still looks half asleep.

"W-what?" She leans back slightly, away from me, making me raise my eyebrow. "Dream.. Uh nothing."

I roll my eyes. "You're blushing."

"According to you I'm always blushing around you."

"Yeah well..." I give her a shrug. "I'm charming, intimidating, and good looking-"

I hear her scoff, making me smile a bit as she pushes my shoulder playfully. "Shut up Jade. Now what's the time."

I decide not to tell her that she just contradicted herself. I glance at the clock and then to her again. "Nearly eleven."

...I've never seem someone move so fast. "What!?" I watch as she shoots off the bed, struggling with the blanket at first before finally getting free. I chuckle at the sight and move to fold my arms behind my head. "I can't believe I'm three hours late!" She's struggling with her pants now, nearly falling over. "I can't believe I slept here either! God what is wrong with me!?" Okay a bit harsh. I watch her run around trying to find her shoes while buttoning the buttons I had undone. I guess she's wearing my flannel to work. I smirk, deciding not to tell her. "Late to a job that I don't even have a permanent position in-" she grumbles and then adds, "Didn't even give a notice-" she continues mumbling to herself all the way till she has her stuff and is out my door. Well then..."Jade go to school if you're not sick!" I groan at that. "And I know you're not that sick anymore, I better see you in 7th period!" And with that I hear my front door close shut.

**HHHHH**

Arriving at school was nothing out of the usual except for one thing. I felt like there was an extra ten pounds in my bag because of the object. This object I tried to crack the code of but failed numerous times this morning. This object being Vega's phone. She left it behind from her rush this morning.

After she had left I took a quick shower, got dressed, and grabbed an apple before heading out the door. I had arrived roughly half an hour after she had. Now its in the middle of third period, only half an hour more before lunch comes and I can return her phone back to her. I won't lie, but I actually feel nervous carrying it around. Like I shouldn't be holding it. I did see some things that I didn't want to though, like seeing Andre's name pop up with a text message a few times. I still don't know who this Andre is but he needs to back off...

"Jade? Hey." My thoughts about him diminish soon enough as I refocus on Carter. Yeah apparently this is my partner for the music project. I do in fact have to perform it at the Full Moon Jam with him. Its our midterm for this semester, counting as 30% of our grade, which I have no problem with. Carter is pretty decent. A complete stoner and a...Canadian but he's alright.

"Yeah I was just thinking about something else, did you have an idea?"

Since I was gone we needed to play catch up, we didn't even have a song picked out yet. But with our talents I'm sure we wont have to rehearse too often, the guy is a amazing guitar player.

"Kinda. I've been running some songs through my head. Nothing is sticking though, I want it to be hella good you know, like..." I raise an eyebrow at him in response, wanting him to continue. "Okay look I know love songs aren't really up your aisle and they're not really in mine either but my girlfriend- I want to get her back we're on a break right now and its lame as fuck. I was hoping to show her with this song just how much I like and and shit so could you like, maybe just go along with it and sing a song something like that for this project?"

Carter you wonderful motherfucker. This is going to fit smoothly into my plan in showing Vega how I feel. "Sure." I give him a single nod, seeing a relived smile on his face. Perfect. Now when asked I can just say it was for Carter's girlfriend, no suspicion will be on me and nothing could lead it to me. I smirk internally feeling satisfied with how this played out.

"Coo-. Alright, yeah." I watch him push his shaggy hair back in from his eyes as he slumps back against his seat. "You gon' be here for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah I was sick but I'm mostly good now."

"Coo-." He pulls out a notebook from is back pack and I watch him for few seconds before hearing the bell ring. Fuck the big moment is coming, time to give her, her phone back. "Imma get some songs and bring it tomorrow and we can go over it and pick which one to do, chill?"

I look back down at Carter as I shoulder my bag, "Fine, sounds good." He shoots me a smile and I give a single nod back before leaving the room. I let out a sigh and prevent the time a little bit longer by going to my locker first. I know it shouldn't be this difficult but I just feel a bit anxious in seeing her after she was in my bed only just two hours ago. I mean its not like we fucked or anything, so it shouldn't feel awkward but still my dumb nerves are acting up. I wonder if she could work whatever she was working yesterday and keep things from getting weird, I like it when she does that. I can feel my lips involuntarily curve up. Damn it. I force them down as I shut my locker and scan the area quickly. I make sure I see none of my friends because I'm sure they will bomb me with questions again. I only have one destination right now and I'm going to do with ease...hopefully.

I strut my way to familiar room named B-21. Halls were empty now so nobody was there to see me. As I neared her classroom I pulled out her phone from my bag only to see that there was another message from Andre.

"Seriously?" I growl lightly and try to unlock the phone again. "Damn it." I glare down at the screen to see it didn't go through. God, how I wish I could see what he texted her about so many times. Even if this Andre guy and Vega we're dating, I don't think that would deter me. I'm too deep in now. Either way I know she wants some part me, and I would fuck her at least once. She is going to moan my name, that was my goal from the beginning, relationship or no relationship.

I hold the phone tight in my hand as I finally reach her door. I hear some music playing but I don't think anything of it as I push the door open. My eyes immediately fall down to her ass. Why? Of all days why is she doing that, why did I have to catch her in this position? She's bent over, rummaging through her desk drawer. Her ass is swaying just the littlest bit to the music that's playing. Side to side, in those hugging jeans on her tight ass, strong thighs... hardly any room for imagination. I hear her huff in annoyance and dip down just a bit more- fuck. My grip tightens on the doorknob, yes I'm still holding it, I haven't moved from the spot. God is punishing me today or maybe rewarding me? I lick my lips and watch her stand back up some and put her papers on her desk. Her hand is flat on her desk as she still leans forward, reading whatever the hell as I admire her form. The pose is nice, I wanna go up behind her and have her back meet my front. I want that friction against our bodies. I bite down on my bottom lip and lean against the door frame as I slowly rake my gaze over her body.

"Ah hum"

I tense up and shoot my eyes toward the sound. Yeah God was punishing me. My entire body feels warm, flooding with embarrassment as I see some black guy was watching me check Vega out this whole time. He raises his eyebrows looking at me bemusedly and then looks to Tori as she looks up to him too, probably silently questioning why he made that sound. He responds back silently and flicks his eyes to me. She follows his gaze and looks over her shoulder, her eyes widening when they meet mine.

"Jade? Uh... hi."

"Hi."

The slight awkwardness builds as the dude slowly lowers the music until its off. We both turn our attention to him and then he shoots Tori a smile.

"Well come on chicka, introduce us. I heard that her name was _Jade_?" The way he said my name made me furrow my brows in confusion. The hell? I look from him to Tori. I see her narrow her eyes at him and then she sighs and looks to me.

"Jade this is my best friend Andre, Andre like you heard, this is Jade."

Holy shit no way, this is Andre? The one that's been texting her and interrupting us. No wait- hold the fuck up did she say 'friend'? I mentally cheer, hell fucking yes.

"Jade? As in the Jade?"

Okay now that broke me out of my head and has me paying my 100% full attention to does he mean "the Jade"

"Andre!" I see the familiar red coat those cheeks as she leans closer to him, whispering to him as he tries to calm her down. "Tor yeah I know- Tori come on- don't be- I just wanted confirmation! Its not like-" I raise my pierced eyebrow as Tori still whispers aggressively and Andre throws his arms up. "Okay you know what? I'm cancelling." This time both Tori and I give him questioning looks and he continues, "Yeah I can't make it, something came up. How about you take Jade there out for lunch instead." He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. Tori flushes more, this time I can't tell if its from embarrassment or annoyance. I watch as he puts his coat back on and slides his phone in his back pocket. "Raincheck, alright?" He quotes her from yesterday and it makes me smile a little in amusement. He then walks towards the door and shoots us a final smile, "Have fun ladies." And with that he disappears out the door.

I move my gaze back to Vega and wait patiently for her to turn around. Once she does, she gives me a half apologetic smile. "Sorry about that..."

I shrug and then walk over holding up her phone. Her eyes immediately brighten, and I mean shine like she has been without it for days. It definitely got my attention.

"Oh thank god, thank you Jade." She reaches for it and I easily pull it back. The look she has next wants me to cuddle her and fuck her at the same time. That stupid, hurt puppy dog look, ugh-! Why can't I get enough of it when it comes to her. "But-

"You know.." I cut her off quick. "I was going to her just come in here and give you the phone but then I saw how much your face lit up and I think I could have some real advantage here." I smirk as the puppy dog look wipes off and one of slight frustration takes its place. "I know how you said that you begging to me would never happen but I think this right here would be the perfect moment for you too."

My smirk widens when her frustration visibly grows. I know when to cut it out on this one so I take another step closer and slide her phone into her hand before she says anything. "There, now calm down Vega. First Andre and now me? You're acting like you didn't get a goodnight's sleep." I couldn't help it, it was too perfect not to say at the moment.

She rolls her eyes at me and then checks her phone, "You're so funny." I smile at her sarcasm, glad she could play along but then glance at the clock before at her.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day and stare at a screen or are we actually going to go get some food?"

Her head snaps up and her eyes widen, "You really want to- I mean the thing Andre said... we don't have to."

"I want to." I answer simply. Anything to actually have another chance to eat somewhere with her. The thing at IHOP didn't work out too well. Maybe we can redeem ourselves.

"Oh um, okay yeah." She smiles, and slides her phone into her back pocket. "Let me just grab my purse and we can go." She turns to go do that as I wander toward the door, my eyes scan over to the whiteboard and I see more shit that I don't have the slightest idea in knowing how to do. "Oh yeah you missed quite a few lessons hun." Her eyes catch mine as she sees me staring at the board and then looks back down to rummage through her purse. Its a big purpose. Not going to lie but its ugly too. No wonder she's always rummaging through it for her shit. "It's okay though because your absence are excused, I can catch you up easy." She finally seems to find what she's looking for because I hear a faint 'aha' followed by the jingle of her keys. "Come on, lets go."

She locks her room door and then we leave toward the back exit, for obvious reasons. I guess student and teacher having lunch together wasn't too common but it definitely wasn't against any rules, we could easily say she was just tutoring me. I steal a glance over at her, hopefully we could make these lunches together more frequent. Wait- shit what am I thinking, lets at least first see how this one goes. I think it'll go much better. We're more comfortable with each other now if yesterday proves anything. I steal another glance over at her and see her smile is still present.

"Did you get in trouble today?" I was wondering about it, she wouldn't be all smiles if she did.

I watch her shake her head and then unlock the car door. When were both in she further explains. My eyes stayed focused on her hands rather than her face. She moves so gracefully, its... whats the word...enchanting? That sounds princess-like but it's true, it gets you in a trance. I watch on as she slides the key in the ignition and then turns it just the slightest bit. My gaze then drops down to her legs and I watch them flex as she presses on the brake. My eyes then travel up to her hand as she releases the emergency break and then puts it to reverse. Her arm moves behind my seat so she can look behind and I let my eyes travel down her neck and chest and then to her hands again when she uses both of them to take the wheel. I watch her turn it a couple of times smoothly until we're on the real road. She then runs a hand through her hair once and turns down the windows. Once down her arm lazily hangs out of it, her whole body relaxed. I turn in my seat resting the side of my head on the head rest as she continues her story about how she didn't get in trouble. I'm hardly listening. My eyes are focused on her though. I look her over one more time, from head to toe and let out a sigh, the corner of my lips lifting up involuntarily again.

"And so Ms. Doe had no clue and you know that other student teacher, you met her before, Ms. Jeslink, yeah she's really cool and covered for me. Thank god I didn't have a second period, so nothing missed there. After rushed from your house, I made it in the nick of time- well okay maybe a few minutes late but nothing too bad." She finally looks at me, her gaze turning slightly questioning. I sober up my probably dopey smile quick enough before she can catch anything. "How about you? Just came during lunch?"

I shake my head. "Came in about half an hour ago."

She nods and then I watch as she looks me over, seeming like she's inspecting me. "Did you drink your medicine before you came?" I shake my head again. "Jade-" The disapproving tone is already evident and I roll my eyes. Of course she would get on my case about this.

"Relax Vega, you called it right this morning. I felt a lot better."

The answer seems to satisfy her. Her soft smile returns and she looks back at the road, "I'm glad to hear that. Maybe the sauce did the trick." I smirk softly and shake my head lightly, looking down as I play with sleeve.

"Or maybe it was the cuddling..." I whisper under my breath.

"What?"

Shit.

"What?" I copy back.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"But I heard yo-"

"No." I repeat. Short and fast, which makes her narrow her eyes.

"I'll find out."

I scoff at the and turn my gaze out the window. "Sure."

"I will." She persists and I kinda like that. I look back at her eyes and see the determination in them. Okay actually I really like that. She keeps her eyes locked with mine for a few more seconds before opening the car door. Wait we're already... I look up and see were outside of Carl's Jr. The sound of her car door shutting tells me I should be getting out now. Once I'm out I hear her speak up again. "I hope Carl's Jr. is okay, we needed something fast before lunch ends and I really like their salads here."

She's got to be kidding me. I raise an eyebrow at her as we walk toward the entrance. "A place that is big about their burgers and you eat a salad here?"

"Oh hush, I like it alright." I chuckle, then smile a little and open the door for her, letting her go through first. She smiles wider and passes me by. "And thank you." I follow in at a much slower pace, taking advantage checking her out again. I look over her legs, ass, and then settle on her back. Fuck yeah she looks good in my flannel. She looks _mine_. This pleases me greatly. Time to make my move, friends compliment each other right? And they share clothes or whatever. Doesn't matter, I'm telling her how it is anyway, hopefully she'll blush.

I see her looking up at the menu and decide to silently move behind her. "You look great in my flannel by the way." She jumps slightly, making my smile grow as I lean back from her ear. I watch her fidget and pull the ends of my flannel down slightly before fiddling with the sleeves. She then takes her bottom lip captive and looks up at me.

"I didn't mean to take it, honest. I was just in a rush and you know."

I raise eyebrows and then offer a small smile. "Hey, relax. I was just saying you look really good in it." I look her over once to emphasize my point. "It suits you." I say, my smile turning into a smirk. I don't know if she gets my double meaning as move away from her face to look up at the menu. Soon I feel a slap against my arm and I'm thinking she did get it. Good.

"Behave." Its hardly a warning, its more of an invite to me.

"No, I'm bad."

This time she scoffs, "Hardly." She's kidding right? I narrow my eyes and take a step closer, not caring that I'm invading her personal space. I stare at her and she stares right back, standing her ground. "What? Are you actually going to do something or...?"

"Don't test me Vega."

This time she smirks softly and I'm actually a bit taken back.

"Next!"

My eyes snap over to the employee and I immediately glare. Damn it, I want to figure out what she's smirking about. I clench my jaw and stay in my spot letting her order first. Apparently Vega didn't like that because she grabbed my wrist and tugged me forward with her.

"Order." She nods to him and I'm taken back again, damn it I didn't even know what I wanted. "Cheese burger, fries, and just water."

"And BBQ Ranch Chicken Salad for me." Before I can even stop it, she hands him a twenty. I frown and snatch my water bottle from him as I glare at her lightly.

"That's never happening again." I motion to her paying for me. I don't like that shit, if anything its going to be the other way around. I sigh softly and walk over to a booth in the corner, by the window. I sit down and unscrew the cap from my bottle. Vega sits down across me a few moments later. I wait till she finishes putting her things in her bag and then speak up. "Why were you smirking back there?"

"Hm? Oh, you know..." she smirks again and it makes a weird twist come to my stomach. "You're just too cute."

My eyes widen. Is she serious? "Are you serious?" I scowl lightly, slumping back against my seat. "I thought we've been over this?"

"Aw come on, you can't blame me for it. I mean look at you right now!" My scowl deepens and she smiles, "You're so cute, with your 'I'm bad.' attitude and when you got all pouty when I payed for you. Ugh its like-" Vega cups her cheeks with both hands and rests her elbows on the table in between us. "Its like how can I not find you cute." She leans forward and watches me which makes me feel even weirder than normal. Oh god she can't look at me like that and expect me to respond. I sit there paralyzed as she smiles at me fondly, "You don't have to look so shocked Jade. You're a cutie, just accept it." I'm going to vomit and explode with this weird, good feeling at the same time. Her eyes run over my face and she grins a bit wider before her gaze flicks over my shoulder. She gets up and mumbles a quick "be right back" before leaving.

"I swear..." I sigh out, running my hands over my face. I can't believe I froze. She can't say those things to me. I'm not nor will I ever be... gross I don't even want to say the word. But she does, she finds me...that way. Its like win and lose at the same time, but with those smiles and looks it feels like such a good win.

"Here's your food hun." She places mine down in front of me and then sits down again. I don't know why but I avoid saying anything. Not yet, I can't, like I said I don't know why but I know I just can't right now. I grab my burger and begin to unwrap it. My eyes glance over to her a couple of times when I know she isn't looking at me. She seems rather concentrated in making her salad. Putting ranch in, then croutons while I take my first bite of the cheeseburger. I watch as she takes her first stab at the salad before bringing it up to her mouth. A delighted hum leaves her and she's quick to take another stab. I try to stay inconspicuous in watching her. I really don't mean to do it in a creepy way but I steal a few glances here and there. It wasn't until a ranch got on the corner of her bottom lip that had me staring. She snaked her tongue out and flicked it over her bottom lip in a quick and efficient swipe, cleaning the ranch off. For some reason that weird feeling turned into something quite familiar. I felt that pull in my lower stomach, and it got stronger when her tongue peeked out again. She dragged it across her bottom lip much slower, probably to make sure she got all remaining traces of ranch but- damn. I think my eyes stayed on her mouth for too long because her tongue suddenly stilled. I finally tore my gaze away and looked up to see her eyes on me. She was looking at me curiously but also with a hint of embarrassment. Vega you have no reason to be embarrassed at all. I watch as she grabs a napkin and politely dabs it on the corner of her mouth. She then reaches for her drink, her evil tongue peeking out again. I sit frozen when I see her tongue wrap around the straw before disappearing in her mouth. The feeling turns into a soft throb. An all to familiar throb and I couldn't take my eyes away as her lips pursed slightly and she sucked. I began to squirm in my seat because fuck! This is not good, I'm not good right now. I need a distraction, she needs to stop because imagine if those lips were else where, if that tongue was gliding up my wet core instead-

"You can't think I'm cute!"

I don't know why that was the first thing to come to mind but at least it got her attention. Vega raises her eyebrows at me and sets her drink down.

"Oh? And why can't I?"

"You just can't. I'm not cute."

"But you are." I open my mouth but she holds her hand up. "Look, its like what you said yesterday. You like me when I use that warning tone on you or something like that. Well I like it when you get all pouty, and act hardcore, and when you scowl and your lips do that thing where they purse a little and I just like all of that okay?" She looks at me for understanding and I just couldn't take it, I exploded. She couldn't just dump that on me, that isn't how it works. She's not supposed to like me right? That's all she's been trying to enforce this whole time. So what is Vega even saying!? She's just messing with me more. I meant to distract myself but this- it didn't fit right.

"What? No! It's not okay. You can't like those things because you don't like me, you haven't admitted it, you never said it- not like how I like you!" I set my burger down as my eyes harden, the surprised look she has is doing nothing to deter me. "I'm allowed to say it, you're not! I told you how I feel! I was big enough to admit it to you; that I like you! I fucking like you okay? Do you get that!?-" I can feel my body getting hot and the fact Vega is looking around the restaurant right now to see if anybody is paying attention to us is pissing me off further.

"Jade can we please not do this right now?"

"No because when else are we going to do it? Never that's when. You always say that."

"Dang it Jade will you at least just- ugh come on." She stands up quickly and grabs my wrist, pulling me out the booth and out the door. She then looks side to side and pulls to the side of the building.

"Oh of course, we've got to go somewhere hidden for precious, little Vega."

She whirls around on me confusion and slight frustration evident on her face now. "What's your deal Jade I thought we we're good? I thought 'us'-"

"Yeah well that's the funny thing isn't it _Tori _there is no 'us' so don't even start that. Yeah I was fine, today I woke up the best I ever did in years or maybe even ever but that shit you said, acting like you can just say it and its alright but you can't actually admit to _liking_ me. It's like you're messing with my feelings all over again."

"Wait a second there, I never messed with your feelings to begin with Jade." I see Tori frown and the confusion is turning more to anger. Good I hope she feels just as frustrated as me. "The other day you said you were just fine with the friend thing."

I growl lightly, she can't be serious. "Yeah but are you feeling the 'just the friend thing' between us." I watch her eyes fall to the ground so I press forward. "Was the stuff you we're saying back there "friend-like"? Was us spooning in bed just friendly hugging? Is the staring at my chest just "friendly" glances?" I practically spit out the last one. Her head snaps back up with fiery gaze.

"Its not like I mean to mess with your feelings on purpose! I tried to help how things happen but some things just come out. Its easy with you, its not my fault that it is!" I watch Vega look away and run a hand through her hair, "I told you Jade, time and time again why this can't happen. Why it won't happen. I don't feel..." She doesn't finish. Its low, and its harsh sounding but so am I.

"Then why don't you just say you don't fucking feel anything." I step closer and she glares at me. I glare right fucking back because fuck this shit, I need an answer. "Don't play around-"

"I never played around from the start!"

"Then why don't you just say it!"

"I don't have to!"

"But you do! You fucking owe me that!"

We're face to face now, inches apart and I'm fucking livid. I watch Vega glare at me and then look away, closing her eyes. She breathes in a deep breath and lets it out. She then remains silent for a couple of seconds before finally speaking up. "I don't-"

And I stopped her there. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to take it. Even if the words we're true I didn't want them. I did the only thing I could think of, the thing I've been thinking of from the day I laid eyes on her. I kissed her. My hands shot up to cup her cheeks and quickly I leaned down and smashed my lips to hers. Her lips were oh so fucking soft. There were a slight clash of teeth in the beginning but I didn't even care, my heart was pounding. The fervent roaming of hands began, mostly from Vega's side. I felt the burning trail run down from my shoulders and to the front of my lower stomach. It wasn't till I felt the hard pressure of her hands that I moved one of my hands down to a little to slip and cup the back of her neck. She was trying to deny it, trying to push me. I bit her bottom lip rather roughly and felt her fingers claw at me through the material of my sweater. My breath hitched when the hard pushing stopped and it turned into aggressively pulling. She yanked me forward by my sweater and I stumbled a bit. She gripped it tight as she slid her lips against mine. Over and over again, pulling me into her drugging kiss. Her grip tightened on me and she pulled me closer. The action made me fall even more for her...she wasn't denying it now.

"Fuck." I breathed out softly when our lips broke for just a second. Both my hands dropped and fell down to grab her hips. I felt Vega push against me, eager to add some pressure and I was getting lost in her body all over again when our lips touched. The quick paced kisses and pulling ensued, so I gave her what she wanted. I blindly took two steps forward which made her take two back and by then her back was against the wall. I pulled my lips away for a second so I could kiss her neck and then jaw. But soon I felt a hand grip my jaw tightly and lead me back to her lips. I obeyed and teasingly ran the tip my tongue over her top lip as I pressed my body fully against hers. Our chest pressed against each other deliciously. I then slip my hand under her shirt a bit and dig my nails in, scratching over her hipbones before pushing my hips against hers.

"Oh Jade, baby." She mutters huskily, as I continue to drag my nails along her hips and up her sides teasingly. "Just a little more." Its a soft whisper. I have no idea on which part she wants more in but I try to give it all. My nails go in a little harder as I press my hips against hers a little rougher and this time she smashes her lips into mine before I could do it. Everything was so rough and fast, all I knew Vega's hands somehow made it to my hair and she loved tugging on it. I couldn't but to moan approval. She tugged on it a little harder and made my lips leave hers. Our eyes locked on each other for a few seconds, before our lips desperately collided once again. I couldn't do anything but kiss back. I wasn't thinking straight when my hands dropped down to the front of her jeans. I blindly undid the button and that's when I felt her hands come down to undo my belt. I broke away slightly to get some air and looked down to watch her work on my belt. She struggled slightly but once she was done I looked up at her eyes. I couldn't have pictured a more perfect sight. Her lips were a perfect shade of red and a bit swollen from kissing. Her eyes were dark, and endless, lust was screaming behind them.

I noticed her eyes we're doing the same as I was doing. She was scanning my face, and look of curiosity and content settled on hers. I stayed completely still as she raised her hand and pushed my hair back lightly. I then felt her hand slide down to cup my cheek. Her eyes focused on my lips as she lightly traced my lower lip with her thumb. I couldn't help but to flutter my eyes closed for a few seconds. I then opened them again when I felt her hand pull away.

"We should be going back to school."

She broke the silence. Her voice was still a bit husky, and I didn't really know what to say, I finally just settled on a one word answer.

"Yeah."

I watch as she buttons up her jeans. I then move my gaze to my own pants and begin to buckle it back up. "You like me."

It wasn't really a question but her answer made me smile anyway.

"Yeah."

**A/N: So how was that?! Feel like Jade had a good reason to blow up? Was the kiss everything you wished for or did it lack? Think this is the end? Well youre wrong, there's more to come. Tell me what you think will happen cuz im curious to know. **


End file.
